


My father, the clown.

by MaggieLee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Sane Joker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieLee/pseuds/MaggieLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My mother, I had thought for a very long time that she had abandoned me, gave me away...<br/>Jeannie, this is to you my apologie. I know you aren't here right now but I forgive you.. For everything. The academy never taught me this emotion but I suppose it's sadness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy days and guns-a-blaze.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st  
> writing for this wonderful site!
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 1st writing on this wonderful site!  
> Please enjoy!!!  
> I used the Arkham Knight Gotham for some of this story.

The rain pats lightly on the tin of the water tank that covers my copper colored hair. I stare at window of my target's apartment, the ugly yellow curtains frame a cheap lamp. My target is a drug dealer, age twenty-five, father died in a fire and mother blamed son for the cause of it.  
  
I pull my dark green hood over my hair and move up to the window and take out my pocket knife, I use the pocket knife for this job because of the small blade and easy disposal. I slip the blade through and unlock the window, I raise the window up and creep in. The floor creaks, I hear a noise from the broken sofa, he doesn't get up, I smile through my face mask and head over to him. He sleeps on his stomach something I have just found out, the client said they wanted a clean kill, something that couldn't be traced back to him or me.  
  
I take the clear fishing wire from the pocket of my tan loose pants and wrap it around my hands. I have to be precise, the academy taught me how to kill someone with nothing and I plan on using that. I take a deep breath and wrap my hands around the man's neck. He gasps awake but I have already hopped onto his back, clamping his arms to his sides. He thrashes and flops around like a fish, I pull harder on the line, he starts to fight less, this is where I let him know it's his end.  
  
"Hush... This is what happens when you sell dry wall to druggies." I whisper into his ear, I can feel his last breath coming from his cracked lips. He looks up at the ceiling, his life comes into a complete stop and then he is limp. I unwind the line from my hands and stuff it into my pocket, I'll put it in a fisher men's tackle box later. I check his pulse, and nothing thumps against my gloved fingers, my body slides off of the once lively man and looks at him. He's not the first person I have killed... He's not the last either.  
  
*PING*  
  
I reached into the other pocket of my pants and take out two phones, my disposable flip-phone and my other permanent phone, I answer my personal phone and replace the other back into my pocket,  
"Hello, Moni." I say as I remove my mask that reaches my eyes.  
"Jack! I know it's really late at night but I had a nightmare."  
"Oh. I'm sorry to here that."  
"Yeah and I know you always have them-sorry- but can you help me back to sleep?"  
"Haha.. It's okay. I usually read a book or listen to some classical music. That always helps me."  
"Okay.... I'm watching tv now....-Hey! You wanna come over and join me?"  
I sigh.  
"Oh.. That's okay! See you soon!"  
"Bye!"  
I end the call and check the time: 2:57. 'Hm.... I could still walk the streets and check for the gangs, see if anything a happening. If I'm lucky maybe I could get a part in the activity. Get connections'  
  
The window is still letting warm air out from the small apartment as I leave and close it back, I look around. I put my face mask back on and tap the side of my goggles, they turn on and shine a dim green glow. I look around and see many people sleeping in bed, I filter through the lenses, red is for finding people with criminal records. I spot two thugs beating a man on the docks, their criminal records show that they are a part of penguins two-face's crew. I ignore. I turn my head to a parked van in an alley, their records seem to be a part of Riddler's shenanigans, 'Ugh, I hate that guy.' I ignore again.  
  
I sigh and look downwards, it's a two story jump but I can take it. I jumped and roll on my way down, I pull down my hood and push my goggles up, then remove my mask that I stuff into green jacket pocket. I begin to walk down the street and take in Gotham's most finest scenery, litter on the ground cigarette packs next to lampposts, all fine attractions. My light green eyes scan my surroundings, the academy always taught me to be prepared for anything, even if I knew I was safe. My boots splash puddles as I continue to walk, lights flash. The academy I suppose was a nice place, I mean a side from raising kids into cold blooded killers, savage brutes, and agile assassins. I couldn't let any of them- I heard something.  
  
I turn around to see nothing but a knocked over trash can, 'Damn! I should have brought my hand-to-hand gloves' I scold myself, the gloves were just fingerless and had metal sewn in at the knuckles. I tighten my fists and head to the trash, "Who's there?" I need to sound as pedestrian as possible,nothing responds. A normal person would have ran-hell a normal person would be in bed asleep on a Wednesday night. I turn around but get ready to attack and start to walk away, I hear foot steps.  
"Hey, copper top whatcha got on ya?" A man with a black ski mask asks. He has a gun, I could easily disarm and kill him.  
"Haha! A ginger! Look at his hair Frankie!" Another man comes from the corner followed by a man smoking a cigarette,  
"My wife's a redhead." Frankie said, anger clearly showing on his face.  
"Oh. Uh..." He looks around cautiously.  
"That's right." He looks at me, "Anyway, come on kid what ya have on you?"  
"Hey, Frank... I don't think this kid has anything on him, looks like a college kid." Ski mask says.  
"And what's that suppose to mean?"  
"I mean he doesn't have any money on him at all." "Then kill him." The leader says lighting another cigarette as he puts the older one out.   
"What?" He lowers his gun, my chance appears. "This is a ki-"   
I slam my hand against the gun and rip it from his grasp, he is too slow to react before I pull the trigger and paint the building's walls with his brains. I then point the gun at Frankie's buddy and pull the trigger, doing the same I had done to ski mask. Frank pulls a gun a shots at me, I dodge the bullet with ease and pistol whip him. He hits his head against the apartment with fresh 'paint' and cracks open then falls to the ground. I would beat him to a stain on the ground but I'm in a hurry. I fire off the last rounds into his skull and hurry off. I wouldn't want that Batman guy coming to fight me, not with out proper gear of course. I hurry off into the night and head home to my apartment.   
  
I close the door to my temporary home in Gotham. I had just moved here a week ago and I'm already getting hits on people. This city is full of money just waiting to be taken.   
  
I slump onto my leather couch and turn on the tv, I rest my eyes and listen:   
  
'This is Midmight Owl news and I'm Molly LaMore. It hasn't been quiet in Gotham tonight, our sources say that there has been one murder of a drug dealer and three murders of petty robbers on Bleake island.'   
  
I sigh and turn it off. Nothing new. My eyelids start to droop and feel heavy. I close them and lay down on the couch. I yawn.   
"Goodnight Gotham." I say and drift off to sleep.


	2. The gift of friendship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scavenger hunt with a reward of a watch and a friendship yet to blossom..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I was thinking of taking the story to a bit of new 52 style, also Jack looks like David Brunier!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Ps. Sorry for the late post, I'll be posting a new chapter every Monday and Friday and Saturday and Sundays if I have a holiday..

•Dream•  
"Novice Assassins.."  
My master assassin walks a cross the line of 14 year old trainee assassins. I stand in line next to a brunette girl, there's just enough space between us to not touch each other's shoulders, but close enough to fit 150,000 of us in the gray metal room.  
"You have all been undergoing a series of test these past few weeks." He paces in front of us.  
"It is only to insure that we get the best from each and every single one of you." He takes a breath.  
"If I call your name please step forth and claim your graduation pin to becoming an official assassin, if I do not..." He looks to the floor, "then please stay where you stand."  
  
One man in red ceremony robes and loose black slacks approches Master Assassin Hiroshi and presents him a black case. He opens it and takes a silver gibbous moon shaped pin.  
"Novice Anderson, step forth and claim your pin."  
A girl with dreadlocks formed into tight bun makes her way from the crowd and is presented her 'diploma', he pins it to her collar on her long white shirt. She nods and takes a stand behind him.  
  
"Novice Slava, come forth." A platinum blonde boy that stood beside me walks forth confidently and takes his prize with a smirk and then slides into line with the blank faced girl. He keeps calling names until I realize that there were only ten assassins behind my Master Assassin.  
  
"This has been a pleasure for me but I must say... YOU HAVE ALL BEEN THE WORST BUNCH OF PUPILS I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON! ICICLES COULD DO A BETTER JOB OF KILLING THEN ALL OF YOU COMBINED!" He screams, the girl beside me tightens her fist as her eyes widen.  
  
"Only one of you has been giving the opportunity to train under my most elite assassins of this fine academy." He calms himself and looks over us, scanning us. He takes a gold pin from the black box, the other assassin closes the box and steps down. The pin appears to be a waxing moon with a single silver dot in the middle.  
He stares, eyes half open he inhales and says,  
"Novice Mikkelson." The girl next to me smiles largely and starts to step forth, "give Assassin Kerr some room to receive his pin." Her smile melted and looked over to me, I could see the fear and anger mixing in her eyes, poor girl. I go up and receive my graduation present. His hand clasps onto my small shoulder, he turns me around to face the  
149,000 failed students, they all either have fear, blank, or darkened faces that scream for help.  
  
He squeezes my shoulder and says, "Many of you know what has to happen next. Assassin Kerr, do you have any encouraging words for your failed classmates?" He turns and asks me, I swallow hard and answer,  
"I'm sor-" I bite my tongue, "You should have done better." I hate how I just submitted, didn't tell them how I felt.  
  
"Thank you Assassin Kerr."  
Suddenly, the room is swarmed with men and women with red tattoos on their arms, the tattoos appear to be Suns with black pluses in the middle. They are carrying hunting knives with them, sharpened to cut metal.  
"And know, may the cleansing begin!" The Master Hiroshi says and then in a split the bloodbath had begun. The sound on flesh getting ripped from bodies so young would be unbearable to a normal human and the once white uniforms are now tattered and bloody. The screams, oh the screams! They, they-  
  
•Nightmare end•  
  
"GAH!!" I wake up sweating and breathing heavily, I look around frantically. I spot my clock reading the numbers; 8:37am. I calm myself down and look around once more, nothing. I sigh and peel off my jacket and gray tank top and take my items out of them, my pale and freckled muscles are soaked in sweat. I put my stuff on the table and switch on the television, I don't care what they are saying, nor do I wish to care. I toss my jacket on a brownchair and lay my top in the sit, I take off my boots and tan pants and lay them in the sit as well. I make my way to the bathroom and turn on the shower, making it a decent temp. I look into the mirror and see a 20 year old young adult with messily curled, orange hair. I rub my light green eyes and splash cold water into my face, I pause and think of my dream. 'No! Please, my sister!' I shake my head and strip my body of any clothes I hadn't already removed then step into the shower.  
  
The water runs over my face, wetting my hair, cleaning my body of filth. I grab the scented body wash and do some extra cleaning that the water hasn't already gotten to. I scrub my hairless under arms, the academy injected all novices with an unknown substance to reduce the hair growth rate of our bodies. I let the water wash it off and grab the shampoo, I smell it and smile, it's my favorite type: Green Apple. I apply a generous amount and get to scrubbing the dirt away. The water rinses it away as I put the bottle back and grab conditioner, I know I don't need it, but it makes my hair look so good. I pour it on and move away from the water. I massage it in, rubbing it until I think it's ready to wash out. I walk back into the controlled rain and wash it all away and into the drain, being completely thorough. I turn the water off and get out of the shower, grabbing a blue towel, drying off then wrapping the towel around my waist.  
  
I go to my room (that I hardly am in) and grab a pair of black boxer briefs and gray skinny jeans. I go over to my closet and get a light pink wool sweater, the academy taught me to never dress in dark colors unless I am out on the job. I slip it on over my head and sift through my small collection of shoes. I pick a pair of black slip on sneakers and put them on while I walk into the living room, the kitchen is connected to it, I picked out a low rent apartment for obvious reasons. I go into the kitchen and roll up my sleeves then look in the pantry, I find nothing. "Ugh...." I growl and slam it shut, I then go over to the coffee table where I had laid my phones early and grab my wallet that sat next to my satchel. It has quite the bit of money in it but my safe has my entire life savings in it, or at least what I have made on my assassinations and hits. I slip it into my pocket and look at my satchel, a dark blue bag with brown leather accents, 'Should I? I mean I'm just getting breakfast but....' I think for a moment deciding on what to do, 'Agh maybe later...' I leave it on the table and take my phones and put them in my pocket then move along to the door of my apartment and grab my keys from the drawer and fake glasses for my disguise. I know I don't need them but what hurts? I look in the round mirror and comb my curly hair into a suitable look and head out the door.  
  
  
The nice little bakery smells like freshly baked pie, I smile and walk up to the lady who is the cashier, she looks up at me and smiles then says, "Good morning Pumpkin, what can I get you?" I smile back and ask "You're only calling me pumpkin because of my hair aren't you?" She laughs.  
"I'll have carrot cake please, and no relation." I say and pull out my wallet.  
"Sure thing." She moves over to the clear display case and pulls out a beautifully iced white cake with a carrot on top for decoration, she cats an average slice from it and asks, "Here or away?"  
"Here." I answer. She places the cake on a white plate and adds a plastic fork to it, "Enjoy." The brunette woman smiles and hands me the cake, I pay and then choose a table next to the window.  
There is a tv on playing Gotham News, the news anchors are discussing some man that they call Scarecrow, 'There are a lot of creeps is this town, why did I come here?... Oh yeah' I reach into my pocket and take out my wallet and look at the picture in my wallet, a blonde haired woman smiles at me widely. Mother. Jeannie was her name and for a long time I thought she had gave me up... I thought wrong. I flip the picture to another one of her and a red haired man with the same curled hair as mine. Father. He looks so happy, I sigh and look up at the tv and see a man with green hair, he has something about him that draws me to him.  
  
"Several bodies have been found throughout Gotham with cards sticking out of their bodies, the only person we can relate this crime to is 'The Joker' a man known for the most horrendous murders and robbings over the past years."  
  
They have grabbed my attention, but why would he dress like a clown? I take a bite of my cake and hum, yum.  
  
"The bodies have also been found with large, Cheshire-like smiles on there faces. H-"  
  
I look around and some man had turned the channel off. "I can't stand that clown! Someone should put him down." He says angrily, I expect someone to argue but almost everyone agrees. I feel like I should get to know more about the clown but I don't think that asking these people would work. I finish my cake and leave the cafe. I check my phone and see that the time is five minutes past ten, 'I could go shopping for groceries..' I think to myself, I hum and then decide that I should just stick with what I have, I might move around in a couple of days, I usually overbuy too.  
  
I walk around a few blocks looking for excitement but find none, I get a few dirty looks too. It's probably from the clothes or something else...  
*PING*  
  
I check my phone and see that Moni has texted me, I unlock and see her text:  
'Hi Jack, I got some sleep last night. Wanna go shopping with me?'  
'Yeah sounds nice, I'll meet you at the shopping center in Founder's Island.'  
'Nice. Bye.'  
  
I put it back into my pocket and look at the streets and spot a taxi then wave it down. I always thought that was weird. It pulls over beside and I hop inside, "Founder's Island, Jefferson Avenue." I say, the man grunts and starts to drive I lay back in my sit and look out the window.  
"Hey." I say, "You've been here a while right? Who's the Joker?" I ask not looking out from the window, I want the 'I'm-new-here-and-need-help' act. The man laughs and says, "New huh? Yeah that's a guy you don't wanna mess with."  
"Why not? What's he ever done?"  
"What's he ever done?" He starts laughing harder now. "Just don't get involved in that stuff kid." I roll my eyes and lean back into the seat.  
  
  
"We're here." The cap driver says in a hoarse voice, he must smoke. I pay my fair and exit the cab, I text Moni that I am here and enter the large mall. The mall has had three tiers and is packed full of shops and stores, some big, some small. I go to the fountain that little kids dog pennies out of and sit down on the edge. I look dig into my pocket after I feel a buzz and dig out my flip phone, I see a text:  
'How much to kill a family?' The text reads.  
'Don't do familes.'  
'I'll pay 2 million.'  
'Why?'  
'I thought hitmen weren't suppose to question kills?'  
'Nvm then.'  
  
I close my phone, and look up and see a short Asian girl headed towards me,  
"Jackie!" She says and opens her arms, I stand up and go hug her.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm great Mon, how about you?"  
"Good as always." She smiles and let's go of me, then grabs her tan purse that matches her trench coat and pulls out a red box wrapped in a blue bow.  
"I got you something, Happy Late Birthday." She hands me the box and I smile a soft smile say,  
"Thank you. I untie the bow and open the open the small box and see a note inside, "Oh.. Mysterious." I unfold the note and read what it says:  
  
'Go to Madison's milkshakes and look inside the fake potted plant. :)'  
  
"A scavenger hunt?" I ask and look and her smiling face, (I love her smile..)  
"Yep! You can do that while I shop, because I know how you hate it when I take to long."  
"I do not!"  
"The last time I took you shopping you picked a fight with the woman at The Candle Factory." Her smile faded and she made an annoyed face, "Yeah okay- but it was only one time."  
"You said she had the face of a mule and that her candles smelled like-"  
"Okay! Okay!" I interrupt her.  
"Good now meet me here when you're done okay?"  
"Okay, see you." I say and she turns around and goes on her way. I sigh and say to myself, "Let's go."  
  
I enter the food court and head to the shop that had a giant milk carton as a trash can, I walk over to the cashier and grab the plant, "Hey some Asian chick left a note in there." A guy with a zit said, "Her name is Monica." I get the note and read its contents:  
  
'Our favorite store! Look inside our favorite game too!'  
  
Easy. I exit the foul smelling food court and go to the escalators then head to Game-Planet that is next to The Candle Factory, I get a mean look from a woman sweeping and go into the game store. I look at the Playstation games and grab a game with a monster on the front and open it a note falls to the ground and I pick it up and read it:  
  
'Third times the shot, go to Spencer's and look into a Pikachu purse.'  
  
I exit the store and look left and then go into the shop that is crowded, I shimmer my way to the purses and grab a Pikachu one then reach my hand inside and pull out a blue note:  
  
'Haha! Kidding! Final one, go to Leeson's Comics and find Angelic Death. Happy Birthday Jack!'  
  
I smile and stuff the note into my pocket along with the others and look up to see people starring at me, I exit quickly and go back to the base floor and go to the shop.  
  
The shop only has a man in it reading an issue of Exile Me and a boy about my age and a little kid arguing. I go into the store and look around a bit, they boy and the kid are blocking my gift so I flip through the comics next to them, listening in and hopeing they leave soon, wouldn't want to be rude.  
"No Dick, I'm not saying it's a bad comic I'm just saying that it could use some better characters."  
"Whatever, I think it's great. You just haven't read enough comics that's all."  
"I've read more than you!"  
The one named, 'Dick' seemed to have giving up on him and stopped talking. I still looked in the books, I felt as if someone was watching me so I look over to the boy and kid and see that the boy was across the room looking at Plushies with confusing, while Dick starring at me, "Can I help you?" I say, "Have i seen you somewhere before?" He asks and smiles, "No." I give a weird look, "Hpm. I could have sworn... I'm Dick by the way, and you?" He holds out his hand, I look and it then back up at him and say, "I'm Jack." and shake his hand (no since in not telling the truth, he's no one special) "What were you and your brother yelling about?" I ask, "Oh him," he waves him off and says "he's just saying that Angelic Death is a bad comic and all." I smile, "Everyone has their own opinion, I'm actually looking for that comic now." He perks up and walks backward, "They're over here." I walk forward and trace my hand over them and grab one, "I found a box laying on top of them." He reaches inside his black jacket and brings out a red box, "Oh, that's what I'm looking for!" I exclaim and reach for the box, he hands it to me and says, "I was wondering if someone was gonna come for it, what's inside?" He asks and leans over me, I just realized he's at least two inches taller than me, I start to unravel the bow, "It's a gift from my friend, she made me go over the I entire mall to find it." I open the box and to find a watch inside." I pull it out and hold it in my palm, "Sinn, that's a good brand, it's German." I smile (how thoughtful she is) "Want me to put it on?" Dick asks, I look up at him and raise an eyebrow, "Just being kind that's all." He says and puts his arms up defensively, I laugh like my mom, innocently and heartily, that makes him smile, "Yeah here." I hand him the watch and he puts it on my left wrist, "Your hands are bony, that's enough?" He asks, "Yes, thank you." I smile and say. "Can we go now?" The boy comes back asks, Dick's smile fades and then looks at the boy, "Damian, not now, later." The boy rolls his eyes and turns around, crossing his arms, "Ha, brothers." He tries to play it off, "I don't have siblings, thanks anyway Dick. See you around." I smile for the millionth time, "Hm? Yeah anytime bye, Jack." I turn around and leave out the door.  
  
I sit on the fountain, setting the pretty black watch with black leather to match, "Oh, I'm glad your here, did you like your gift?" A girl asks, I look up and see my friend and smile, "Of course thank you, I love it." She smiles and says, "Thank you for coming Jack, I'll see you around." She says and leaves. I smile. So, this emotion is Happiness.


	3. Dinner for a family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodyguard, family, food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too short? Sorry it's Labor Day.
> 
> Enjoy!

I wake up in my bed, the fluffy green comforter absorbs my small body. I hate that. I always had a small form, I never knew why, was my father like this, my mother had baby bump and weight on her in all the pictures I have of her. I sigh and get up from the warm embrace of the bed, I've learned not to stay long in comfortable spots, the academy said that they would not always be there, they didn't know that they were comfortable. I stand up and stretch, I am very flexible, at the academy I was put into some of the female classes or whatever you want to call them because of this. I look at my flip phone and see three new texts:  
  
1st text. "Do you kill dogs?" I make a sour face.  
"Fuck no."  
  
2nd text. "Looking for 'Coppertop' (my code name)."  
"This is he."  
  
3rd text. "Looking for work boy?"  
  
"Always."  
  
The person from the 2nd text replies:  
  
"You made up quite the rep in Gotham, we could use someone like you."  
  
"I guess. What do you want."  
  
"Ever hear of Blackmask?"  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Roman Sionis."  
  
"Ha, yeah I like that, he wants you to come work for him as his personal bodyguard. Whatya say?"  
  
"And how will I be paid?"  
  
"Handsomely of course."  
  
"Hm.. And when shall I begin?"  
  
"Meet at the steal mill, we'll talk more there."  
  
"Delete my number and messages."  
  
I hear another loud ding and check the 3rd person's message:  
  
"I need you to kill Roman Sionis."  
  
  
  
The cold air flushes my pale cheeks making them red, I scan the area with my goggles, I had brought my gear this time and dressed formally. I'm wearing black pants, a white button up shirt with a purple bow tie and a ballistic vest that looks formal with combat elbow and knee pads.I have a dark brown bowler hat that rests on my hair that I straightened and combed over to the side. I adjust my goggles so they are black and cover my mouth and nose with my black mask and parkour my way down onto the concrete in front of the gate. I look around and see nothing, I head towards the tiny door compared to the mill and open it, two men are playing cards at a lopsided table, they see me, one of them gets large, "Who are you? " One of them asks, he has an unshaven face and a frown, he grabs a 9 mm, "You looking to get killed?" I laugh and shift my weight, "That's one way to treat Mr. Sionis's new bodyguard." He gets a twisted look and steps back, putting the gun on the table,  
"Oh.. Uh, it's just that-"  
"What?"  
"Um.. Nothing.."  
"Really? It sounded like something." I tap my goggles and profile him, he has a wife and a baby on the way, "How's your wife?" He looks shocked,  
"How did you-"  
"It would be a shame if something happened to her and the baby." I walk closer to him, "Remember that." I look at the other man, he has dirty blonde hair, "You." I say, "Take me to Roman." He nods frantically and gets up, he leads me through a hot smelting room and then to a large office over seeing everything. I walk in and see a large desk with papers, a couple of pencils and one black fountain pen. A spinning leather chair is turned around, shielding me from seeing the person sitting in it, there's a giant window behind him, he was looking out of it. I step forward and present my self,  
"Mr. Sionis. It's a pleasure to meet you." I hear a chuckle, I raise an eyebrow. The chair turns and a man in a white suit with a black suit turns around, "I expected you to be... different." I fold my arms, "What? Did you expect someone older, less feminine."  
"Yes."  
"Hm.."  
He stands up from the chair and walks over to me, his hands are entwined in each other in front of him.  
"So, how many people have you killed? I can't have some unprofessional child to cover my ass when things get hairy." He says, I smirk under my mask and say, "I have killed a total of 1,500,025 people." The academy held 1,500,000 of us and I killed them all... but that's a story for another time. He let his hands fall to his side, "Ye- One.. Million?"  
He's searching for words.  
"I have to say that is a number of .. People."  
"It is. Do we have a deal."  
I hold out my gloved hand, he shakes, reluctantly. "I have a room in a high class hotel that I want you staying in, I live in a room just beside it, so you'll always be next to me just in case things don't go well." He says, reaching into the pocket of jacket and giving me a key, "Room 207." I take the key and place it in my pant pocket, "I'd like it if you move into tomorrow, I've left a something in there for you to read on. See you tomorrow Mr. Coppertop." He walks over to the door and opens it, I walk out and hear the door shut behind me. I lead myself out of the mill and get outside where it's colder than before. I feel the key in my pocket one more time then start off, I climb my way on to the walkway, then jump to onto the road that is outside of the gate. I sprint off into the street and don't look back.  
  
  
  
I'm in Chinatown, I remove my mask, goggles, vest, and pads. I stick them into some loose brick behind a dumpster and walk into the street that has a restaurant with a dragon on it, I'm meeting Moni and her family, her brother is visiting from Hong Kong and she has invited me to come. I go to restaurant and open the door, there are some tables in the corners of the room and a large table that is just small one pushed together in the middle of the room, I straighten my hat and walk closer. Moni is sitting next to her mother at the table talking, there are two men who I can only assume are her dad and uncle. "Hello." I speak up and they all look at me, Moni stands up and smiles, "Jackie, I'm glad you could make it." She hugs me and then leads me to a sit next to her, I sit, "Oh, you must be Jack, she's told us all about you." She smiles, her wrinkles showing at her eyes, I smile my Mother's smile and look down letting my dark orange eyelashes flutter. A man appearing to be Moni's other uncle comes out with a platter of fried spring rolls and places it in the middle, a woman that followed him in places white plates in front of all of us then clear glasses. The man went back into the kitchen, "That was my uncle and his wife. They started this place when they I was born." She grabbed two spring rolls and put one of my plate and one on hers, "I think they are the shrimp kind, we're having Lo Mein." She smiles and is handed chopsticks by her aunt. Some chopsticks appear on my plate too, I pick them up and lay them to the side of my glass, that is now filled with water. The aunt takes a sit next to Moni's dad and takes a sip of her water then smiles at me, "Hello, Jack right?" I nod, "I'm Yiao, my husband is Delun." her husband comes around with a large bowl of noodles and vegetables, he scoops out a portion for everyone then returns back to the kitchen only to return and sit next to his wife. Two boys about Moni's aged come back from the kitchen and sat next to him, only one chair was left empty, that was her brother's chair. Suddenly, the door to the dark restaurant opens with ding and a male with dark combed back hair enters. "Chi!" Moni's mom yells and hugs him as well as Moni, her dad, uncle and aunt. The other uncle just sat at the table, already eating. He takes a sit next to me when he finishes talking to his family, "Who might this be, Moni's new boyfriend? Or is it Chen's?" He looks at Moni's cousin who shoots him an angry look, they all laugh, I was about to introduce myself before Moni's mom took the lead, "His name is Jack and he is Moni's guest." She says, grabbing her chopsticks and mixing her noodles, "As long as he's nice to her we won't have a problem." He chuckles and grabs my shoulder, squeezing it.  
  
We eat for a bit until Delun decides to talk, "How has work been Chi?" He bites into his spring roll, and looks up, "I've had many successes with all of my surgeries, not one failure." He proudly says, smiling, Moni's unflavored uncle scoffs, "Cheung, something you want to say," Moni's dad asks while giving a mean glance, "Oh, nothing, nothing at all." He shoves the noodles into his mouth, he doesn't have water with him, only a flask. The awkward moment fills most of the dinning time, but there are still moments where they speak of happiness. "And what of you Jack? What do you do?" Moni's dad asks me raising an eyebrow, I take a sip of water, I haven't really touched my food, just a few bites, but the spring roll I devoured, "Not a lot really, I'm in school, college."  
"What for?" He asks  
"I'm learning to become a chemist." I lie.  
He nods and continues to eat, "What do your parents do?" Yiao asks "My father works away and my mother is gone." I say and eat the vegetables, "Gone how?" The potbellied uncle asks, he is nudged by Moni's dad. I pick at my food.  
  
We have all finished our dinner and I feel a bit out of place, they all talk and talk about their lives and what not. I mean I don't want to be mean but is this what familes do? I wouldn't know. "It's getting a bit late." Moni's mother says and yawns, Delun agrees. "I think it's time I leave, I have classes tomorrow as well."  
"It was great having you here, please come back soon." She says and smiles,  
"Thanks for letting me come, see you soon, Moni." I smile to her and she smiles back then I get up from the table and exit the restaurant. I go back behind the building and move the dumpster and collect my stuff, I get a cab then head home.  
  
I enter the room and drop my stuff on my chair then take off my clothes and hat on top of it. I ruffle my hair and fall onto the bed, I kick off my shoes and wrap myself in the warm covers. I sigh and smile then drift off to bed.


	4. My jokes make me laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about not posting yesterday I got really tired.
> 
> Enjoy!

I open the door to the large apartment near WayneTower. I shut the door behind me and lock it, it's the middle of the night, yet I had decided to come check out this apartment of Roman's and sleep in it. I carry the black duffel bag with me that I had brought and and on the light blonde hardwood floors that match the white door, I walk forward into the place, my footsteps echo just a bit. Next to the door is the kitchen, larger than mine, it has an electric stove and black cabinets stocked with cups, bowls, plates and other cooking pots and pans. I set my bag on the counter and look into the drawers and find that they are mostly empty aside from the utensils. On the island with three chairs it has a note, I decide to read it later and look into the fridge. Milk of all sorts, orange juice, bottles of water, butter, pickles, two cartons of top brand eggs and cheese are inside it. I look in the bottom of the fridge and find it empty, I close it and look into the pantry just beside it, I find shelves stocked with flour, wheat and white bread, cereal, sugar, pop tarts, spices, seasonings, and crackers. I look at the floor and see a few crates full of potatos, carrots and eggplants are filled in them. There's a mini wine cooler next to the carrots, I go and look inside it and find some wine of all colors, mostly white, pink, red and a dark blood red. I grab the dark red and exit the pantry, closing the door behind. I open a cabinet a grab a wine glass, I set it down and rub my hair back, it was hanging in my face. I pour it in the glass and take a sip, I take the glass with me, leaving the bottle behind. The living room is just a step down from the kitchen, two large brown leather couches sit in the middle with a clear table with a white lotus sitting in a clear vase, I sip and look at the large TV that rests on the wall next to two wide widows that reached the floor and to the ceiling with white curtains that hanged like hair on them. To my left was white French doors that clashed nicely with the dark brown walls, I open it and find a large master bedroom, a king size bed with brown and red sheets, a nightstand with a lamp next to it, a painting of a woman with long brown hair laying in a bed with the sheets covering it was above the bed. I walk to the closet and look look into it, it has nothing in it, I turn around and walk across the room to the bathroom. There's a large mirror in it, a huge bathtub and a toilet. I stare into the mirror, I'm wearing a white t-shirt and pants, the shirt makes me look even more pale, I take another sip and finish the drink. I leave the bedroom and walk across the living room to grab my bag off the counter. I take it along with the note and walk back into the bedroom and lock the doors behind, toss it aside and rub my eyes. I jump onto the bed and fix myself into a comfy position and drift off.  
  
  
  
I wake up to the banging of a door, it's my bedroom door, he has a key to my temporary apartment,  
"Hey! I know an assassin has to be all alert and everything but the boss needs ya!" A goon yells, he's a smoker. I get up and take off my shirt and dig through my bag, I grab my mask, goggles, undershirt and green jacket. I put the gray shirt on and put my jacket on, I fit the goggles on my head and pull the hood over, I fit my black combat boots over my feet and unlock the door. I walk into the living room with my mask in my hand, Blackmask is laying on the couch, sprawled out smoking a cigar. His guyswere making coffee, "Hey, look he doesn't have the mask on." One of them said, "Shut up." Gravel voice said, grabbing two white mugs and setting them on the glass table. I sit down on the other couch and look at him, "What?" He says, blowing smoke, "Wasn't I suppose to meet you in your room?" He chuckles, "You didn't read the note did you?"  
"No, I was going to read it today." I say and watch my cup get filled.  
"Hm." He said taking another draw.  
"Cream, sugar?" He asks,  
"Cream."  
Gravely voice-I should really get to know his name- comes over with a porcelain creamer, I grab his wrist. I eye him, "I'll pour my own thank you." I release my grip and he sets down the creamer, red fingerprints form on his wide wrist. Roman noticed, he watches me drown my coffee in cream, "You look very familiar.. Have I seen you before?" I take a sip and look out the window, "No..." He hums, puts his cigar in his mouth and stands up, "We gotta meet a butcher, he's has some pigs I need chopped up." I take another sip and set the cup down, I stand up and stretch. He takes a white hat that he had laying next to him on the couch and puts in on his head then goes and opens the door and walks out his guys follow closely behind, I go over to the door and walk into the red hallway and close the door behind. I put my mask on and follow them to the elevator, we reach the basement and get out, he throws his cigar on the concrete ground. I put my hands in my pocket and feel a knife, oh yeah... He walks up some small stairs and gets to a door, he opens it. I see a nice black car parked on the street, the street is empty aside from a woman walking with a cellphone in her hand. Gravely voice moves over to the car and opens up the door, Roman gets in and gestures for me, I climb in as well. No one is driving, gravely voice and the other guy get into the driver and passenger sit. We start to drive, I look out the window to the large building I was once in, "This guy isn't to far away." He says opening his jacket and pulling a gun out of his shoulder holster, he checks it for bullets, "You gotta gun?" He asks putting it back into its place, "No, haven't had time, besides they'd think I was too young anyway." He looks at me, "Have you even used one?"  
"Multiple times, yes." I stare at the water as we cross over a bridge.  
"Agh, Michael. Give me your gun." Gravely voice reaches into his wind breaker and pulls out a glock, Mr. Sionis takes it and gives it to me. I take it and looks through it, full magazine and one in the chamber. I pull the gloves out of my pants pocket and place it in there, I grab the gloves that have fallen and see a glint of metal fall to the ground. My Blackmasked client picks it up, "What's this? A ring?" He looks at it, "looks keep to me." I grab it from him and put it on my finger, then put a glove over it so it won't fall off, "It's nothing." I look back out the window while I put on my other glove and see we are in a bad part of town. The car stops the two goons get out and open the doors for us, I get out and look around, this is the place I killed those muggers. I walk around the car and follow the men into the butcher shop called, 'Moe's Delights'. I walk in and see no one inside but a display case of all kinds of meat, that lay in lettuce with names underneath them. Some sausage hangs up over some knives and a meat grinder. A cutting board is bloody, I hop over the counter and dip my hands in it, human.  
"Wait here, Copper come with me." Blackmask says, taking off his hat and throwing it to Michael, he walks to the back door that says 'employee only'. He opens it and a room full of pigs, lambs and other meats hanging on hooks in a cold, metal room. A man in a chair sat in the middle of the room, his hands tied behind him and his feet crossed over each other tied, he had a bloody nose and wide eyes. "Hey, hey, hey, look who it is, Mr. Blackmask himself." A portly male said with a white button up and bloody apron that matched his knuckles, he wiped them on his with smock and walked over to Roman, "Moe, just the man I wanted to see, how's my meat coming along?"  
"Just fine, all you gotta do is pick what you want and I'll take the rest." He smiles, he has teeth missing. Blackmask walks over to the bleeding man, "You sick fuck! I'll let Penguin- AGH" the man is cut off by a knife getting shoved into his knee, "Now tell me, where's stubby getting his guns from? Huh?" The man doesn't answer, he starts to twist the blade, "I know it's early in the morning, but that has nothing to do with where he keeps his caches."  
"I'm not letting you know anything!" He growls, Roman tsks and start beating him. Blood splatters to the ground, accompanied by some teeth, "Hey, don't bruise the meat." The butcher says smiling, he looks at me and stops, "You're real familiar, we now each other?" He asks, "I don't think we do."  
"Then allow me to introduce myself, I'm Moe Lynansky. I'm the owner of this fine shop, finest meat in all of Gotham." He puts out his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Lynansky." I shake his hand, "Do you by any chance sell lamb?" He smiles.  
"My top seller, I might give you some to take home, and a little something from him too." He points at the man who is now a broken and bloody mess.  
"Okay.... O... k.... It's near the docks.. All of his are near docks of in some tunnels... That's all I know please." He pleads for relief, Mr. Sionis chuckles and walks over to me and grips my shoulder,  
"Finish him for me will you?" He walks out.  
"Hey, I'll give you his right lung if you open him up for me. I don't want him dead, that's when the meat goes bad, I'll kill him myself." He hands me a scalpel, I take it and walk over to him, "Please... Please God save me..." I've heard this a lot in my time, I pull him for the chair and throw him to the ground near a drain. I rip his green shirt up and see his tattooed torso, I place the knife against him, the butcher kicks him in the hand and stuffs his mouth with a cloth. I look up and he winks at me, I look back down and start to make in incision, a sharp scream is muffled and he starts to squirm, I continue to cut. I make a perfect Y and then stand up, "Thanks, kid." I had the knife to him, "They always start to flop like fish. Come back later and I'll have your stuff." I nod and leave as he cuts into the poor man.  
  
"Okay, Copper. I need you to come with to see this guy in Chinatown. Last thing of the day." He said, it's night now. We had spent the day collecting money and beating people to get Intel. We were diving to a resturaunt. We stop and get out, I go first and look inside to find it empty aside from a boy cleaning tables, he looks up and countinues to clean. Blackmask takes the lead and goes into the kitchen, a couple of cooks are talking they don't even notice him. He goes into a door that leads down into a basement, a group of men sit in a circle making counterfeit money, they look up and make a worried expression but a man comes out from another door behind them.  
"Ahhh, haha, Mr. Sionis." It's Moni's uncle, he smiles and acts really friendly at first but then frowns and acts angry, "Why are you here?" He asks and crosses his arms over his potbelly, "and you," he looks over at me, "think Roman is better than me!?" I chuckle softly, everyone looks at me, "Of course not Mr. Li." I look over at Blackmask, "Sorry, Roman, guess the empire has fallen. HAHAHA" I start laughing hysterically-(I crack myself up). I pull my pocket knife and lunge at him, he tries to disarm me but I am too fast. I knock him off his feet and jab the blade into his trachea, I rip it around and stab him again and again. He makes a gargling noise as a straddle him, I tap my goggles and make them clear so he can see my eyes. He has wide eyes my bright green eyes pierce his, his eyes start to become cloudy. I stand up from him and close my knife, all of his business done, any loose ties have been cut. I fix my goggles back to their original black tint and stuff the knife into my pocket. Mr. Li gives a wide smile, "That laugh is creepy, but your work is good. Here's your money." He grabs some counterfeit money off the table and holds it out, I laugh, "Funny." I say and cross my arms.  
  
If I don't kill him and his men people will not fear me or take me seriously. I think it over, but it's Moni's uncle-he's a dick anyway-but still. I argue with myself.  
  
"Well? You gonna kill me to boy?" He jokes and slams the money on the table, I decide.  
"Haha, yes. Moni would be happy." He stops in his tracks and turns around, his face in shock, "Shénme?"  
"You heard me."  
"How do you now about my niece?!" He grabs a pistol, I put my arms up in meekness.  
"Oh, you won't find out and she won't find out how you died either."  
I grab my knife again and slam it into his throat, as I do that I grab his pistol and shoot one of the seven men with it. I release him onto the floor to wallow in pain, I throw the gun at another man who was getting up and hop onto the table. Grabbing my glock I kick a man to the ground and shoot him in the head, I knee a man's face who was trying to knock me over. I shoot two men behind me who were loading guns-four down- I jump onto the man who I hit with the pistol and slice his throat roughly. The guy who I kneed game after me with a large knife, he starts to slash. I counter his slashes by backing away, I find an opening and stab his stomach and gut him open, I punch his wound and flip backwards and wrap myself around the attacker from behind me. He stumbles as I root myself onto his shoulders, "Wǒ xià chē!!" He screams as I jab the blade into him, not caring where it lands. He falls to the floor in pain, the other man who I had gutted is charging at me. I shoot him point blank and he falls like a sack of dead puppies, the man I stabbed is now laying in a puddle of himself. I put the knife in my pocket and ignore the blood that makes a stain in it, I leave the gun in my hand and walk up the stairs. I get to the kitchen, and shoot the two cooks without looking at them then walk through the door and out to the dining room where the busboy was on his phone listening to music. He waved and don't look up, I leave him to play on his phone and exit.  
  
  
I walk home, I'm closer to my original home than the other one. I say hello to Ms. Cassidy, an old lady who owns the place, she says my rent is due in a week. I open my door and take in the sight, a beige, bland home. I peel my clothes off and toss the on my chair I put my knife in the sink and my gun on the counter. I walk into my bedroom and rub my eyes then fall on my bed. Sleep comes easy.


	5. The Painting of Emotions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy just read please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Jack has his hair like this: http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e132/peggy_sue_la/david8.jpg
> 
> Enjoy!

I stare at the painting on the wall, it's murky swamp depiction contrasted with the spotless white walls of the art museum. It was mostly empty which was surprising since it had opened a week ago. I sigh, art is just something I cherish, something that makes me relax. I move to my right and look at another painting, this one of a man in the 1800s. I stuff my hands into my black trench coat, I had bought a fancy one with the money from that druggie hit. I straightened my hair, it looks shorter this way, it stood on my head. I scratched my stomach that had a dark gray shirt over it, it's sleeves were too long so I rolled them up, but as soon as I was out the door my tv told me a cold front was moving in. I return my hand back to my pocket and turn around, walking to the next painting. This one of Gotham, it's night time and the city is exploding with sound and light, I can almost hear it-in fact I do hear something, laughter. I leave the city of pain and pear around the corner, I see a man about forty, a boy with a scowl staring down a painting and two older boys goofing around laughing. I look closer, it's Dick and that little boy Damian. I lean back into the painting, I hope they don't notice me I'm really enjoying my time alone, but Dick was nice. I look at my watch, touching the leather; it's 2:17. I look back up and turn right, I walk around the corner into the statue room, a horse is to my right, it's frozen with its front legs in the air with an Indian is riding it. He holds a bow in his hand and is yelling. I stare at it, looking at his hooves I think of the hours, day, weeks, months that had to go into making it, I do that with killing. I walk around it and move on to the next one, it's a American solider from the revolution. I look around and realize it's all stuff from a time a didn't care about. I leave the pale room and take in some new paintings, I adjust my dark brown glasses. I hear footsteps--UGH TALKING, now I have to meet new people-- I roll my eyes and walk forward to the painting of a waterfall with foliage around it. I stop and stare at it, not even admiring it just waiting for them. The footsteps get closer, "Haha, no way did you see me, I was everywhere at once." A voice said, I fix my hair, "Yeah, yeah, but you should have-huh? Hang on." It's Dick he's walking to me, he was talking to the older one. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look around me with a raised eyebrow, I then turn around and smile like my mother, I act surprised. "Oh hey, what's up." I say,  
"Oh nothing, just checking out the fine art of Gotham." He says gesturing towards the paintings, I laugh. He turns around to his group and introduces me, "Hey this is Jack, my friend." The older man smiles and reaches out to shake my hand, "Nice to meet you Jack, I'm Bruce, do you by any chance have a last name." He asks and smiles,  
"Only if you have one." I laugh and retract my hand,  
"It's Wayne." He laughs,  
"Mine is Kerr." He hums. The one who Dick was speaking with comes forth and shakes my hand, "Hey I'm Tim." He smiles,  
"And this is Damian." The little boy looks at me and scowls, I stare into his eyes. There's something not right about this kid, he furrows his eyebrows, I smile and say Hello, he looks off.  
"Um excuse him, he's not very social." Bruce says,  
"No, it's fine." I reassure him,  
"I like what you did with your hair." Dick says,  
"What? You don't like my curly hair." I cross my arms,  
"Hm? No I didn't mean it like that."  
"Yeah I'm sure." I roll my eyes and smirk. Tim laughs,  
"So, Jack what do you do?" Bruce asks.  
"I'm in college, I'm going to become a chemist."  
He nods. A flash comes from the corner of my eye, I look left and a male is taking a picture. "Ugh, what's important about us." Damian says crossing his arms, a couple more people join in the flashing, "Why are they taking pictures?" I ask,  
"You're not from around here are you?" Dick asks, smiling.  
I look down, "No, not really."  
The paparazzi has gained some more members, Bruce sighs, "We should go," He says, "it was nice to meet you." He smiles, his clique follow him to the exit, some of the paparazzi follows them, but most stay with me.  
"Hey kid, how do you know Mr. Wayne?"  
"Are you dating one of his wards?"  
"You trying to snag some money from them huh?"  
  
The flashes blind me, I feel a hand grab my wrist and get pulled out of the crowd. I'm getting dragged by it so I jog to check up. We're outside now, I look at the figure and pull away my hand. It's Dick.  
"Hey, sorry I had to man handle you." He rubs my wrist, I blush-Wait, what! I've never blushed before!!-- I pull away, "Thanks.." I rub it myself,  
He laughs, "I know you're blushing, it's plain as day." I blush even more, he laughs and digs into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper, "I was gonna give this to you at the mall." He hands it to me, his number is on it. I put it into my pocket as well as my hands, "Also, your face gets really red when you blush." I look down in embarrassment,  
"I'll see you later." He walks over to the old man holding the door open to a black car and enters it. The old man then tips his hat to me and opens the driver's sit then drives off. I check my watch: 2:36, gotta go collect my meat from Mr. Lanansky. I stuff my hand back into my pocket and walk away.  
  
  
  
I open the door with a ding, the room is dark with my shades on. I fix my beanie as I walk in,  
"Hey! Who are you! Wanna get gutted?" Moe yells, throwing his cleaver down into the cutting board, I chuckle and say, "Hardly, Mo-Mo." I smirk, he turns around with an angered look, "What you say?" I cross my arms, "Just give me the meat."  
"You the guy that called in at 9? If so go fuck yourself." He grabs his cleaver and hops over the counter, it takes me off guard because of his stubby, meaty form, "No, I'm the guy who cut open one of penguin's goons." I kick my boot on the floor. He relaxes and makes a questioning face, "You're a ginger?" He asks, crossing his arms. I frown, he chuckles and waves his hand, "Agh, get over here." He walks around the counter and grabs a loin, he starts to wrap it, "Loins good right, I'd figure you eat it today. Not too large and not too small." He taps the brown paper. He goes into the door I went into last night and comes back with a lung. He sits in the paper and wraps it in the paper and tapes it, he grabs a brown paper bag and puts the packages into it then folds it over, "Pleasure doing business with you, come back if you need anything." He hands me the bag, I take it and say, "I might." Then smirk and walk out.  
  
  
  
I slap the loin on the pan and hear it sizzle, I lick my lips and add minced garlic. I turn around and grab the wine bottle from the counter, take a long swig and then pour some into the the pan. Technically, I'm not legally allowed to drink, but I don't give a fuck and no one is around to say so. I take another swig and lay it next to the oven. I grab the glass bowl that has crushed red peppers in it and sprinkle it on the meat.  
*DING*  
I look behind me and grab my phone, a text my Moni? Oh yeah..... I chuckle.  
  
"My uncle's dead!" She has typed out.  
"What?!? Are you okay? Should I come over?" I text, she's not gonna say yes. She needs grieving time.  
"He was murdered, some sick bastard slashed him."  
"If you need me I'm here for you."  
"I don't want you coming over..."  
"...why?"  
"I need to be alone for a while, I don't mean to be rude... I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize." She's not going to mention the fake money? They must not have told her.  
"I'll see you soon."  
"Okay, see you."  
  
Out of all of the emotions I'd like to have, I think guilt would be at the top of the list. Love is something I have and will never be ripped away from me, they tried their best but I was always good at concealing emotions.... The Academy, I'm a killer because of it, I--is something burning? I flip around and see smoke rising from the meat, "No,no,no,no,no." I say and lift it from the burner, I grab a spatula and flip it over. Black crispness is all I see, my stomach growls, "UGH!" I slam it into the sink, I grin my hands. I pick up the pan with the lamb inside and angerly walk over to the window and almost hit it until I realize there's a handle on it. I grab it and push it open revealing a large balcony, this doesn't solve my rage. I chunk the pan off it the large terrace with all my might, it hits a car's windshield and an alarm goes off. I look down at my bare feet and ball my fist, I hear laughter from behind me. I turn around and strike a glance at a figure in a red helmet, "Angry much?" He asks, I cross my arms, "Piss off." He chuckles and shifts his weight, "Dinner gone wrong?"  
"Maybe.."  
"You could get in trouble if someone finds out you scratched his babe." He walks up and leans against the balcony,  
"Like I care, guys probably a dick anyway. He always played loud music on his way home." He hums. We're silent for a bit, "What were you doing?" I ask rub my curling hair back, "Looking for penguin's caches. Got any idea where they could be?" He jokes, "Check the docks, he likes that sorta stuff right? Or is it tunnels?" I give him clues to the the locations and act clueless. And crosses his arms as I put my arms over the terrace and fold them together, "Hm.. Thanks." He gets kinda suspicious, "Who are you?" I ask looking at the smashed glass below, "I'm Red Hood." I smirk--I have a jooookkkkeee-- I smirk and say, "Me too." He shakes his head and gets up, "Yeah, yeah, stay out of trouble."  
"As if.." I whisper, he turns his head slightly then jumps off the balcony. "Almost as crazy as me..." I feel underneath the metal where he leaned against and feel something I rip it off and look at it. A blinking red light shows, I crush it, "Almost.."


	6. Zoo Time for Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date, zoo, blush, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY!  
> I have been playing Fallout 3, studying for test, practicing my instruments, and a whole lotta other shit so here you are!  
> 3nJ0y!!!

I look in the mirror of my large apartment, my head in craned so I can see my freckled shoulder blades, they travel up my shoulders and stop just at my elbows. They then spread out and that's when the white pale skin dominates. My shoulders look like a white canvas with orange paint specks covering them. I sigh dreamily and put on my black tank top, I wanna show them off today even though I plan on going no where. I exit into the leaving room and fall onto the leather couch, I put my feet on the table and switch the TV on, I put it on the local news. They're talking about some escaped crazies, some green woman and some scarecrow guy. I disregard it lean back into the couch, moments like these I really want to cuddle someone, trace their face, kiss them, I've never kissed someone I had loved before, only targets and people to get info out of. I rub my shoulder, something I do to calm myself and stretch my legs. I look at the screen and see that they are talking about last weeks fiasco at the art museum, I look at my phone and pick it up, I feel it's cool glass. Should I text him? I mean he's just a phase... I flip through my small contacts list, I had added him when I got home that day. I open it up and get the text open, I have a blank box and a blinking black line,  
'Hey... What's up?' I type it then think it over and erase it, maybe just hey? No, to bland. I swear to my self and type out something,  
'Hey, doing anything?' I type and send, I instantly regret it, I heave a breath and toss the phone beside me. The news is now on a commercial break, I rol my eyes and look around, studying, waiting for something to happen. I look back at my phone and open up my Netflix app, I search up 'Gotham Detectives.' It's a Netflix only type of show, me and Moni would binge watch it together sometimes. It's about these two cops name Leon McTickett and Allison Rodgers, Leon is this guy who used to be sweet and kind but after witnessing his wife's death he becomes this hardcore cop who does anything to keep him and the people he loves alive at any cost. Alison gave birth to a still born baby from a sperm doner, she now wants nothing to do with kids even though she has a soft spot for them. I click on the newest episode and begin to watch.  
  
  
  
"-ou never know who you can trust Leon, I'm sorry." Allison says as she comforts her partner, the screen cuts to the credits and I exit out of the app and look up at the tv, more news. Thank God for full coverage. I toss my phone on the couch and get up then stretch, I moan loudly and smile at myself. I go to the kitchen and open a cabinet to grab a red bowl, I set it down on the counter and go into the pantry. I grab a plain wheat shredded cereal and exit, I open the box and rip open the plastic bag then pour it into the bowl. I close the box up and grab a spoon from a drawer behind me and some whole milk from the fridge, 'Treat your self.' I think and jam to spoon into the cereal and pour the milk. I grab the box and put the milk up on my way back to the pantry, I put it up and exit then grab my bowl from the counter. I head to the couch and sink down, eating my bland cereal with delicious milk.  
*PING*  
I get excited and look at my phone, the screen is blank. I sigh and reach underneath a red pillow and grab my flip phone.  
[1 message] It reads. I set my cereal down on the table and open the phone and check my messages,  
'I know what you did.'  
'I've done a lot of things, be more specific.' I chuckle and put down my phone. It sounds again right as a put the spoon to my mouth.  
'We will find you, be warned.'  
  
That's stupid, texting my work phone, do they think I don't have another one? I shake my head and take a bit of my soggy cereal and grimace, I set it down and look at the screen. More news, thank god for full coverage.  
*PING*  
I look at the flip phone and see nothing, I get excited and look at my other phone and see a single text.  
'Hey! I was beginning to think you weren't gonna text me.'  
I slide it open and text back,  
'Ha, maybe...'  
Hard to get I think, hard to get.  
'Haha. Wanna go do something maybe?'  
'Like what?'  
'Idk. How about we go to the zoo?'  
A zoo? Never been there before, killed a zoo keeper though.  
'Yeah sure.'  
'Great! I'll pick you up at 1:00.'  
'See you then.'  
  
I get off of the couch and check the time; 12:32 am. I sigh and through the phone against the couch and pick up the cereal. I walk towards the sink, I set it in there and then head back to the couch. I grab my phone and text where he can pick me up. I exit out and head to the bathroom, I look at my curly hair and wet my fingers. I comb it out and style it until it look nice and together, I wash off my face and damp it dry, then I roll on my deodorant. I exit and walk to the closet that I left open and pull out a green flannel shirt and put it on, leaving it unbuttoned. I put on some dark blue jeans and black vans. I leave the room and button my shirt up as I walk to the couch and check the time; 12:52. I hum to myself, the styling must have taken longer then I thought. I grab my phone and put it in my pocket and walk to the door, grabbing my glasses and keys from the dresser with a mirror next to it and leave. I lock the door behind me and move to the elevator, I click the L button and wait to reach the floor. The elevator starts to go down, I'm almost to the lobby when the it stops at the fifth floor. I check my watch that had been in my pocket and see the time; 12:59, I sigh as I put on the watch. The person clicks the L button a second time and looks over at me, I can see his reflection in the glass of the watch; black, old, and a moustache. The elevator dings and I step out as I lower my wrist and walk to the large glass doors, a man opens them and I exit to the U shaped lane where cars and taxis come. I check my phone and see nothing so I wait a bit.  
  
A red sports car pulls up in front of me with a loud roar of engine, a lean down and look into the tinted windows, they roll down. Dick is smirking, "Like whatcha see red?" He asks, I shake my head and open the car door then sit down in the black leather sit. He rolls the window up as a put on my seat belt and speeds away, "Hey!" I exclaim as he weaves his way through traffic. I settle in my sit and feel the well stitched leather, "Like it? Bruce got it for me for my birthday." He smiles,  
"It's very nice." I say, adjusting my glasses and smiling. He turns onto the bridge leading to the outskirts of the city,  
"Where is this zoo?" I ask combing my hair out of my face,  
"It's outside of town," he turns on a curvy road,  
"It's kinda close to the botanical gardens." The trees act as a roof, guarding us from the sun. I nod and look at the trees, but then make a sour face,  
"Aren't the botanical gardens in the city?" I ask look at him, he laughs and says, "No, the oringinal one is out here, that's the smaller one, you know. For people who don't like to travel to see beauty." I smile.  
  
The car pulls up to steal gate that has:  
'GOTHAM ZOO' in large letters on it with a rather large brick wall around it. The gate opens, must be a pressure plate and Dick drives in through a long road surrounded by grass until we reach a parking lot. He parks it and turns the engine off, I get out and look around. I walk towards the booth where a young man is reading a magazine, he looks up and jumps, "Oh, hey yeah. Welcome to Gotham Zoo... Uhhhh....is it only you?" His buggy eyes bulge, Dick walks up behind me, "Hi, how much for two people?" He asks, smiling his award winning grin,  
"Umm.... 25 dollars." He says nodding, his Adam's apple bobs. Dick digs into his back pocket and pulls out a leather wallet and picks out some cash and hands it to the man underneath the plastic barrier. In exchange he gives two pamphlets and two pieces of paper that look like movie tickets. Dick grabs them all and heads to look over into an exhibit as I follow behind. I peer in and see a couple of black bears eating apples and meat, one is walking on its hind legs, "Ugh, I hate it when they do that." I say pointing at it, it walks around with a stick in its hand, Dick laughs,  
"It's like he's conducting an orchestra." He says. I laugh at him and push my glasses up, I see a cub. It's laying down on its mother's shoulder, it reminds me of my mother. I feel sadness creeping up on me but I quickly push it back down,  
"Look at the cub, it's so cute."  
"Yeah, look at the little guy. Aw, he eating celery." The cub knaws on the green stalk.  
  
I turn move around Dick to the left of him and go see the what's next; flamingos. Their pink feathers glimmer from the sun, Dick moves beside me,  
"I never liked these birds." He says,  
"Why not?" I ask and look at him,  
"I don't know, they just seem full of themselves." He frowns. I look back at the flamingos, some have their feet raised, he's right. Dick walks across from the flamingos to the lion's den, I follow him and look at them. The male lion's manes are flowing with the wind, some leaves get stuck in them. Most of them are asleep so I walk over to the pen behind it and look at the penguins. I giggle at them and how their flippers move, Dick comes over and looks at them, "Like penguins?" he asks smirking, I smile and say, "I love how they always look happy."  
A penguin flops onto the shaved ice and slides into the little pond they have, I burst into laughter. He looks at me with a smile.  
  
We countinue looking at the animals, until we reach the aquarium. We walk into the building that looks like a gigantic square, as soon as we walk in there is a hall of glass filled with coral, sponge, rock, and a couple of dolphins. I move up to the dolphin and look at its happy expression,  
"I like dolphins." Dick says as he moves close to me, closer than usual. I can smell his cologne, it smells rather musky but it has a tint of rose and lavender in it. I close my eyes and embrace it, I feel a nudge. I open my grass green eyes and meet ice blue ones, I blush and look away. I keep on walking until we meet in the of the curved hall, then we seen a room full of glass squares with fish, turtles, seahorses, and eels. I look at the turtles, they have a sandy bay to bask in with the heat lamp and some shallow water to wade in, they are eating grass slowly. I move to the next display and look at the seahorses, I tap the glass and watch the babies scatter. I scratch my neck and look behind me and see Dick looking at the clown fish, I smirk-I HAVE A GREAT JOKE TO TELL HAHAHHA- to me the joke is spectacular but really it's bad. I walk over to him and peer in, "Well... We found him." I sigh, he looks at me with a raised eyebrow,  
"Huh?"  
"Nemo, silly. We found him." I smile and giggle. Dick sighs deeply. I walk slowly and look at the glass, only fish and other things I don't really care for, Dick follows me, "I don't really like fish." I say,  
"Yeah, they're kinda boring." He admits and moves beside me. We exit the aquarium and see a gift shop, to the right of it is a reptile house.  
"Wanna go check out some snakes?" He asks,  
"Definatly." I nod, he leads the way to the oval white building. He opens a glass door and let's me go in first, I thank him and go inside. A woman carrying a baby is looking at some geckos, a couple are looking at a python, the boy is charming her. I move over to the cobra tank and look at a snake that is hissing at me. I give a mean glance at it and it coils away into the fake leaves, I smirk. I look around and see Dick staring wide eyed at a boa constrictor, "Pretty snake." I say as I cross my arms, he looks at me,  
"Yeah it's pretty big." I nod my head at his confusion of my words and move to the next tank that holds a Komodo dragon. The large lizard moves it's scaly face to eye us, it's saggy neck goes with it. Dick reads the plaque and hums, "This guy can weigh up to two hundred pounds, and his name is Jeff." He adds in the last part with a smile. I tap the glass lightly, "Hi, Jeff."  
We move onto the next reptile which is just a smaller lizard so we go on a bit more, we are close the woman with the baby now. She's holding it to her chest so it's head looks over her shoulder, the baby stares at me- or rather my hair. I look into the tank at the copperheads, "These are my favorite." I say, eyeing it's orange color,  
"Is it because of the color?" He asks smiling, I smile back and say,  
"Maybe..." I look back at it, it's tongue flicks the air, "I always loved their ton- OW!" I yelp at the sudden tug of my hair, I feel the patch of hair that is getting pulled and touch a soft, feeble hand.  
"Wha- Oh! Baby no!" A woman says, she holds the baby to her chest and turns around to get the full picture, I still am getting my hair yanked.  
"I'm really sorry about that, he loves orange." She says slowly prying the hand from my curly hair,  
"..so do I.." Dick mutters, I slap my black leather jacket, he smirks. The mother laughs lightly as she fixes the small child into a comforting position,  
"I'm sorry again, really." She blushes and smiles, she has a gap in her teeth,  
"No, no it's fine." I rub my head acting like it hurt, the woman smiles and scurries away with the baby in hand. I watch her leave, a hand clasps my head and rubs it gentle, it scares me at first. I put my hand over it and crane my head to look at its owner, Dick. I blush and turn around and face him, he's smirking, "Almost pulled a chunk from you, huh?" I narrow my eyes and purse my lips, he chuckles. I roll my eyes and turn around, I walk past all the exhibits and fold my arms,  
"Jackieeeeeee, come bacccccccck." He wails and jogs after me, I laugh softly.  
  
We spend a few hours looking at every animal the zoo has to offer, we walk around talking about our friends and family, sharing our stories,  
"Okay and then out of no where, a giant rat appears out of the corner of the classroom and she jumps up and screams as loud as a freaking canary- I swear I've never been so scared in my life before." He exhales and smiles, I laugh harshly. I feel out of breath while I clutch my ribs. He gives me a bizarre look, I catch my breath, "Haha ahhhhh.." I smile up at him and feel my foot splash in something, I frown and look down at my shoe. Blood. I look around and see a trail leading to a gray building with an 'Employee only' door. "Hey, look." I grab his arm and point to the trail. I walk towards it but is hold back by a hand, I slowly look back at Dick,  
"I don't think we should go in there, we should contact the police." He says cautiously, I sigh  
"Come on don't be a buzz kill, it's probably only the animals blood." I grab his hand and drag him forward, he makes a twisted face,  
"Jack that's blood." His face is serious. I was to busy being caught up in my curiosity that I forgot he was a normal Joe. I look at the ground,  
"You're right... We should get out of here." I say in a serious tone. He takes my hand and walks me to the front entrance, he quickly exit and head to the car he opens my door quickly. I enter and sit down, he closes my door and I buckle my seatbelt back. He enters and cranks the car, we drive out and go back into the green trees. It's silent,  
"So... Are we gonna call the police or..." I ask awkwardly,  
"I've texted and he's contacted the police." I hum, 'When the hell did he have time to do that?'  
We drive until we reach the bridge back into town, that's when traffic starts up and we stay in one place for a while. I drum my thighs and look out the window to a snow cone stand.  
*PING*  
My phone goes off, I reach into my pocket and pull it out, a text from Moni:  
'Hey, sorry for not texting but can you do me a favor?'  
'It's okay. What might it be?'  
'Can you babysit my cousin?'  
I twist my mouth like I tasted a lemon,  
'I mean... I don't really mix well with kids.'  
'He doesn't cry at all, just two hours with him and he's just five months old. He's really quiet too.' She sounds desperate, I sigh.  
'Okay... When should I get him?'  
'Thirty minutes from now.'  
'Okay, where at?'  
'My apartment, thank you soooooo much!!'  
  
I slip it back into my pocket and lay back into my sit, "What's up?" Dick asks,  
"I got watch over a baby for two hours for my friend, by the way can you drop me off in Chinatown?"  
"Hm, yeah sure." He makes a right turn and heads for Chinatown.  
  
The car makes a sudden stop and Dick looks at me, I stretch and unbuckle my seatbelt then open the door, I almost step out but a hand gently tops mine. I look back at Dick with a confused look, he's looking at my hand and is rubbing it slowly. He looks up at me and I blush deeply, he smiles softly,  
"See you later." He says and puts his hand back on the steering wheel, I take my leave and close the door behind me. I walk up to the apartment and hear him drive off, I walk in and up the creaky wooden stairs. They creak, finally I get up to her apartment, room 17. I knock and she answers the door, "Jack, Hey!" She hugs me and drags me inside, her apartment has bricked walls and family photos. The kitchen is small and the living room not much larger, a baby with some black hair is laying on a blue blanket. He is playing with some blocks, Moni grabs my hand-- why does everyone hate my hands today? -- and turns for me to look at me. She wearing a black and red dress, her hair curled and white, tear drop shaped earrings,  
"Okay, I'll be back in two hours, I have to go to a job interview." I nod,  
"I have baby food in the fridge and formula in the top cabinet above the stove." She grabs a black hand bag from a round yellow with red chairs and tucks it under her arm,  
"If he gets tired, lay him on the couch and he'll sleep like that." She snaps her fingers loudly,  
"Got it." I say, clapping my hands together. She gives me a large hug and says,  
"Don't let him die, my sister will kill me." She hurries out the door and leaves me to a baby with wide eyes, "She has a sister too?" I ask my self and walk into the small living room. The baby looks at me and smiles, I smile back.  
"You won't be so bad will you?" I ask and he still smiles. I look at the clock on the wall: 4:00 p.m. Only two hours. Two hours.


	7. Baby faced hours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes care of a baby for two hours and Moni makes Jack flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll now be posting on Tuesdays only. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

I slowly put the plastic spoon into the baby's mouth and watch as he eats it up gladly. He smiles and giggles a bit, I get some more mushed banana from the glass jar and slowly feed him again. He gobbles it up, his dark brown eyes look at me. I have him laying against the hand rest on the bland couch, I dragged the table closer to me to rest the baby food on. He smiles at me widely,  
"Why are you so happy?" I ask him, not looking for an answer. He giggles and I frown, I sigh and give him another spoon full of banana. He eats some of it, slowly but then turns his head away, 'Full. I guess.' I think to myself, I lay the spoon on the table and screw the lid back onto the glass jar. I move the table back where it belonged and pick the objects up, I look back at the baby. He is smiling and looking up at me, "What's to be happy about baby?" I ask and then slowly make my way to the kitchen, I put the spoon in the sink and the jar I the fridge, before I close the door I spot a large blue tube of cookie dough. I lick my lips and grab it, I put it on the counter and grab a sharp knife from a drawer. I cut it down in the middle and throw the knife into the sink and grab a spoon from the same drawer. I open a cabinet and take a plate from it, I flip one of the halves of the cookie dough upside down so the cookie part was on the plate then put it in the fridge. I grab the remaining cookie dough and spoon and make my way back to the couch where the baby had crawled into the middle and was watching the tv. I sit down and jab the spoon into the dough and look at the baby, he's looking at me. He slowly starts his way over to me but falls over and giggles, I pick him up and prop him on my knee. I take a spoon full of the chocolate chip dough and eat it. The baby babbles and reaches for the spoon, I move it away from his tiny hands and take another bite of it. I look at the tv, a Harry Potter movie is playing, I think it's the first one. I click the 'info' button and see it lasts for an hour. I exit out and keep watching it, the baby makes a noise that I can only guess is a yawn. I pick him up and lay him on his back on the other side of the couch, he stretches and yawns closes his eyes. I put the cookie dough on the table with the spoon jammed into it and unbutton my flannel shirt then lay it on the baby for a blanket. Propping my feet up on the table and forget about the dough.  
  
The credits roll in from the movie, I check my phone and see that it's 5:00 p.m. I look over at the baby and see his chest rise and fall, I stretch and pick up the cookie dough and spoon and go into the kitchen, I throw the spoon into the sink and toss the cookie dough in the trash. I pause for a bit and look at the fridge, I open it and take the plate and other halve and toss the dough in the trash- it's best if she didn't know- and place the plate in the sink. I turn on the water and grab a sponge that rested by some soap and wipe the dough from it. I do the same to the spoons and knife. I turn off the water and put the sponge back then put the knife back first, then the spoon, I leave the baby spoon on the counter, and finally the plate. I stretch one last time and look down at the floor, for a time it feels like forever. I slowly reach into my pocket and dig out my wallet, I open it and look at the clear plastic part mean't for pictures. There are two pictures in it both turned to the white side, I pick them out carefully and flip them over. A woman stares at me with a wide smile, her blonde hair is tucked behind her ears, and her pink shirt with a brown sweater flows in the wind. This is my mother. Jeannie. She left my father before I was born, I have only one clue as to why and it's because of him being a failed comedian, she always told me these really bad jokes when I was a baby but that was when I still had her. When I was a one year old I was taken, by the Academy and ever since then it was blood, violence, training, killing, and nothing innocent. I frown, my eyes water but I blink back tears and move onto the other photo. This is my mother and my father, mostly I only care about my mother in this photo but for some reason I notice them both. My mother has a purple sweater on and my father a casual suit. He has his hand over her bump and is smiling so happily at her. Why did she leave him if he loved her so much? My father has red hair like mine, eyes like mine, everything like me. The only thing I have of my mother's is her smile and nose. In the picture they are so happy, what went wrong? Tears make their way down my face, I put the pictures back into my leather wallet and then put that in my pocket. I walk back to the couch while I wipe my tears. I sit back down and look over at the baby- he won't know my pain, what I've been through... Hopefully-  
*PING*  
I get my phone out of my pocket and check it, a text from Dick,  
'Hey, had a great time today, we should do it again. How about Friday? We can go to that new Italian restaurant.'  
I sit my phone down next to me, wouldn't wanna reply to quickly. I grab the remote from the table and flip through the channels, landing on Gotham News. I listen:  
  
"The Joker is still at large, while we know nothing of his whereabouts we are hoping that Batman might. We do know of course of his latest affairs with Two-Face. The two of course met at the Gotham Wax Museuam last night and had a shoot out, Joker winning. For Two-Face his is now is custody at Arkham Asylum as well as the Penguin, who was captured by Batman in the docks a week ago."  
  
"Thanks for the tip, Jack." I say to myself and smirk sheepishly. I scratch the back of my neck and pick up my phone,  
  
'Yeah sounds great! What should I wear... I mean is it like fancy?'  
  
I set it back down and look back at the news,  
  
"In other news Poison Ivy has been at large for seven months now. Where she is, no one knows. Sources say she has been spotted communicating with Two-Face, now that he is behind bars we will hopefully get information from him on her."  
  
The woman strikes a confident smile and then the wheather man shows up to tell about the coldness to come. I check my phone and see another message:  
  
'Yeah a suit! Do you not have one? I can send some guys over.'  
  
'No it's fine, a have one. Green tie okay?'  
  
'Yeah! See you then.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
For some reason I blush, my face feels hot now. I the time and see it's now 6:00, she'll be here soon. I look over at the baby, still slient. I get up and walk around the table and make my way to a shelf, it's long and narrow. I see multiple pictures of Moni and her family, one of her at the park with her sister I assume. Another of her uncle working with his wife, they don't seem to see her as the picture is blurry and they are bustling around a steel kitchen. The shelf has some souvenirs from her trip to China, Arizona, and Disneyworld. I tap a Mickey Mouse bobble head and watch it boing, rolling back and forth. I see a collection of rocks, presumably from Arizona. Suddenly, I hear the door open wide and shut, I spin around quickly and see Moni. See has a face of exhaustion, she puts her purse down on the kitchen table and walks towards the couch which she plops down on it and takes her shoes off with her feet.  
"So.. How'd it go?" I ask smiling and walking over to her,  
"Also, where did you go?"  
She sighs, "They excepted me, I'm gonna be Bruce Wayne's personal assistant at Wayne Tower. I went to a job interview."  
She shuts her eyes but opens them and looks over at the baby,  
"Was Lei good for you." She slowly drags my flannel off of him and folds it in her lap,  
"Yeah, is that his name? He smiles a lot." She nods and hands the shirt to me, her eyes half-lidded. They quickly widen as she takes in my view. She stares at me for a small bit,  
"What...?" I ask and take my shirt slowly, it unfolds.  
"What? Oh, nothing... It's just I've never seen you shoulders before." She blushes and gets up to look at me. She turns me around and looks at my back, she rubs her fingers over my freckled shoulders. I blush,  
"Um.. Moni..." I say sheepishly, she retracts her hands and apologies. She giggles and starts to count, "One, two, three, four..." She pokes my shoulder blades, not aiming for a certain spot.  
"Moni!" I scoff and slip the green plaid over my top,  
"Sorry." She hugs me- She's gushing over me! Why?- I hug back and let go then head for the door, buttoning up my shirt.  
"Hey! Thanks for taking care of him, want something? I got twenty dollars?"  
I look back and shake my head,  
"Come on my treat!" She smiless. She walks forward and picks up my hand and shoves it in, I sigh. I pocket the money and turn to leave, she grabs my arm. I look back and see that she is looking at my collar bones, "Moni...." I say, lowly.  
"I'm extremely sorry! ... But ... Come on ..." She pleads, I roll my eyes and exit her apartment, closing the door behind me. I walk down the stares and think about Moni, her cute round face, pretty dark hair. I shake her off and exit the apartment complex.


	8. The Birth of a Monster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll now only be posting on Tuesdays 
> 
> Enjoy!!

I fix long gray sleeve and straighten it, and look into the rectangle mirror. My apparel is bland. I have on a dark gray long sleeved shirt with an unknown fabric. It has a high collar with a a silver full moon on the right collar. My hair is combed back to the lobe of my ear, it looks dark but still red. They would never let my hair get too curly... or red, Master Hiroshi said that it was distracting and shameful, but when we were alone he praised its color. I look at my green eyes, dark bottle green, like my mother's. I study the mirror, compared to the concrete walls of The Academy. This is all I know of. Cold walls and death. Nothing else. I have asked Master Hiroshi is this all there is, but he would never reply.  
  
A novice assassin with gray slacks and a white shirt, her black hair is in a bun and she is carrying a metal box in her arms. I follow her down the hall, she notices,  
  
"Derrick, I told you to-" She turns around and bites her tongue, her angered face is softened when she takes in my pale face. She turns around and speeds away,  
  
"Novice, come here." I say in a demanding voice and she stops in her tracks. She slowly turns to me,  
  
"Well?"  
  
She quickly walks towards me sheepishly and looks down at the box,  
  
"Yes, Assassin Kerr?" She says, meekly.  
"What's in the metal container?" I stare at it, a latch keeps it closed.  
  
"Information on a new student: Penelope Thompson." She says quickly.  
  
What is she talking about?  
  
"What are you speaking of lower one?" I spit, the twelve year old makes a questioning face, "You mean you don't know?" She asks me looking at me, she quickly looks back down.  
  
"Know of what?"  
"We keep information of all of the students here, even you Assassin Kerr."  
  
It's like getting hit with a brick, information of myself. What happened before. Where we are. What we are. All of us. Why we look different. Why we are here.  
  
"There's a whole room filled with these boxes."  
  
I look at her then back at the box and put my hand over the latch and undo it. I open it up and look at the contents, the girl says something but I don't listen. I see a tan folder with 'Penelope Thompson' stamped on it. I pick it up and open it, a picture of a baby and her information about her family, age, physical features, genetic, and health history. I skim over it and close it then look into the box and see photos held together by paper clips. I grab the photos and put the folder back inside and take off the clip, it's just family photos and pictures of the house. I look back into the box and find nothing new inside, I put the photos back and close it back.  
  
The girl is looking around nervously,  
  
"Where were you going with this?" I ask her.  
"To where all of them go, The File Room."  
"Take me there, now." She nods, turns around and walks down the concrete halls. We pass many people on the way, they all look down as they see me. We walk down wide stairs and go deep into the school, we finally meet a metal door. She puts her hand on a scanner next to the door and the door unlocks. As she balances the box back into her arms I open the door for her, she thanks me and walks through. I am amazed at what I see, tall shelves stacked with metal boxes fill the room. The girl puts the box on a table next to a computer and sits down in the chair. She starts typing, I eye what she is doing. She's typing in my name into a search bar, large red text pops up on the screen, 'No evidence found.' It reads, she tightens her fist and looks back at me. She opens her mouth but I raise my hand to hush her.  
  
I knew it was to good to be true, but as soon as I become twenty I'll be able to leave this place. I just wanted to know where I came from, who gave me up.  
  
When we get to leave we are sold to people looking for guards, hit men, or just somebody to work for them. It's not what I want but what else is there to do? The girl picks up the box and goes into the endless sea of shelves, I leave. I walk back up the stairs and head to my next class, Poisoning.  
  
I sit at a metal desk with my me facing the black chalkboard that rests on the concrete. Master Hiroshi is at a table, looking at a yellow leaves plant,  
"This plant is called 'Mother Nature'," he says, "It can take life, yet nourish it as well."  
  
He takes a knife and cuts off a leaf, then lays it in a glass tray.  
"Tell me, how would you make this into a poison?" He says combing his white beard.  
"You would need to dice it, add water and pollen then put it into drink or food of a target." I say with a blank expression, he nods.  
"Show me it now."  
  
I stand up and come over to the table, a glass of water is by my hand as well as a knife. I grab the knife and make precise cuts then dice it to hell. I grab the glass off water and pour a little in then mix it up with the knife. I set it back down and look over at the plant and see its powdery substance clinging to the leaves. I cut the leaf off and take my fingers, rubbing the powder over the mixture it starts to bubble and pop so I lean back. I put down what's in my hands and look at Master Hiroshi. He nods.  
He sighs and says something,  
"I think you are ready now, but it won't be easy." I feel excitement bubble inside of me, my Master Assassin title is finally coming into view! I keep my emotions inside of me and nod. He smiles- wait he smiles?! A smile is something only heard of in textbooks and stories of the outside. The only smiles I have seen here are because of gloating and spitefulness, but this was a genuine smile, a happy or proud smile. It confuses me. He puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it then walks toward the door, I follow.  
  
I've never seen this place before, it's a foreign touch, sight even. I have been lead to his room, his domain. He just opened a door and it was like stepping into a different world. His room has paper walls and a mat on the floor, but something shines through them. It's hard to explain what I'm seeing, something from.... the outside?...  
"Jack." A voice calls, Master Hiroshi, but who is Jack?  
"Master? Who is Jack?" I ask him, he is sitting on his knees behind a small table that has tea cups and a pot.  
"Why you are, come sit." He gestures over to sit. I walk over to him and sit down in front of him, he pours green tea into my cup and then into his.  
"Master Hiro-"  
"Please!" He yells, please? This word is used for the lower ones to call for the higher ones.  
"Just call me Ren." He says calmly, he wants me to call him Ren. I don't deserve such loyalty or honesty.  
"Um.. Yes Ren, why have you brought me here? Is this what all of the Master Assassins have gone through to achieve their title?"  
My mind thinks of the Master Assassins that walk around in their black robes, same as everyone else's but black and a scarf of their choice of color between blue, yellow, or purple.  
  
He sighs and gets up from the table then walks over to the paper walls and slides the wall open, I gasp at the cold air that blows onto me. He looks back at me and smiles once more. He walks outside, I take a final sip of my tea and jog over to the outside. I see a garden of some sort and a tiny pond with a small red bridge to go over it. Mast- Ren is standing on top of it his long white robes look almost angelic compared to the night sky with stars specked all over the blackish blue canvas. I walk closer to him, my bare feet adjust to the neatly cut grass, such a weird feeling. I get to the bridge and look at Ren, he is watching the Koi fish. I look the the extraordinary white and orange fish, these are the first live fish I have ever laid eyes on. They look so beautiful in the water.  
  
*THUCK*  
  
I look up and see at the end of the small pond a small log of wood that has a large cut in it. It feels in and out of a small puddle, it's memorizing. I look around at the green trees and pink flowers. They are each so different, not like the poisonous plants inside the academy, but something beautiful, enchanting even.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ren says, pulling me from thoughts.  
"It doesn't look like death, like destruction. Instead it's something that I cannot explain." I say to him, something white falls onto my hand. I try to take a look but it melts quickly.  
More follow it, I look up towards the sky and see white specks fall onto the wood, plants and grass beside me.  
"Come inside." The old man says and walks back into the triangle home, I follow him inside. He is back at the table with a box beside him, I sit back down.  
  
"You probably have many questions, I will answer them to the best of my ability."  
  
Out of all the things I could ask, Where are we? Who am I? What is this place? How do you keep it going? Why? Is there anything else? Is this all there is? Who are you? Do I have a family? If so where?  
  
"Why me?" I ask him.  
"Why not?"  
"What's special about me?"  
"Nothing, you just excelled in everything."  
  
I hum.  
"Where are we?"  
"In a small island North of Japan."  
  
Ren had told me about the countries and their territories and states and leaders.  
  
"Who am I?"  
"Jack Kerr, son of Jeannie Kerr and Jack Napier."  
  
Family? Parents? Mother? Father?  
  
"Where are my parents?"  
"Your mother is dead, your father I don't know."  
"What am I to do when I leave?"  
"Anything your heart desires, I won't hold you back."  
"The others, the Master Assassins I mean, did they go through this too?"  
"No, you are the first."  
"But why me?"  
  
He sighs deeply and cracks open the box but doesn't open it.  
"I am old Jack, I cannot live with what I have done and what I continue to do every day."  
  
"I want you to kill me Jack."  
  
My heart skips a beat. Kill him? Me?  
  
"Me? Kill you? But Master Hiros-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" He yells and slams his fist on the table, breaking it. I but my tongue.  
  
He looks down at his fist in shame, "My child," he starts, "I cannot bare to take anymore. I want you to kill me and then kill your classmates. Rid of them all."  
  
"I cannot, I couldn't... I won't!" I get the words out.  
"I was afraid of that, you leave me no choice."  
  
He takes the box and pours it onto the table, pictures of my mother and father, my home and other photos of my would-be life. My file is open wide, I see a picture of myself as a baby, so innocent. Sadness burns inside of my chest, eyes water. Ren takes a leather pouch from his robes and unfolds it onto the mess of my past. Ten syringes full of a glowing green liquid, are neatly stuck inside of elastic bindings. He takes one out and lunges for my arm,  
"Hiroshi!?" I yell but it does nothing, I feel a prick and then a burning sensation. I rip my arm from his grasp and stand back. I get into a fighting position, but I still hold my arm,  
"I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope you would someday. I killed your mother Jack, and I took you to raise. Everyone knew Jack, everyone." He says with a darkened expression.  
Rage. Rage, feels my body. Pain bottled up comes up, I scream and charge at him. He lets it happen with his arms open as if for a hug. I rip his throat out with my fist and break his neck open, blood gushes everywhere. I rip his arms off and impale him with his own fist, I then throw his lifeless corpse out into the garden and begin to rip his robes off followed by his flesh.  
What's wrong with me? I could never have done this before, even if I tried.  
I kick in his skull repeatedly until I begin to feel tired. I collapse onto the mess of blood and loose flesh. I black out.  
  
I wake up feeling great aside from the dried blood caked onto my face and clothes. I get up and look at my old master, dead. I feel guilt, he would talk to me when no one else would. A father figure in my eyes, but he killed my mother.... I blink back tears and walk back into his home, I walk over to the table and see my files. I skim through it, I decide not to read it all since I'm going to kill myself.  
'This is my life.' I think to myself, 'This was my life.' I look right and see a collection of Katanas. I walk over and pick of one encrusted with gold and ruby. I unsheathe it and bask in its golden beauty, I put it back in its case and walk outside to the melting snow and look at Ren. I walk over to the small pond, and look at the Koi. I will become food for the fishes, at least I would have done something good. I unsheathe the sword again and through the case somewhere behind me. I take the hilt of the large blade with both hands and aim it away from my stomach,  
  
"Mother!" I call.  
"Know that your son was to weak to live, to dark for your bright would.  
Father!  
Kow that your son was not brave enough to carry your name, but just enough to carry Mother's."  
I look over at Master Hiroshi.  
"Master!  
Know that I gave you your wish but not all of it.  
Know that I loved you as much as I should have and you the same to me.  
Know... That I failed you...."  
  
I slam the blade into myself and move it to the right, the sword is ripped from my body and I fall forward into the pond. The sword strays from my hand and I close my eyes to welcome the coldness. It seems like forever, so I prop open one eye, I feel fine except for the Koi nipping at my cheeks. I stand up and regain my balance. I look at my shirt that it in tatters and peel it away to reveal my torso. Not a scratch. I feel dizzy and stumble a bit. I get out of the pond, the grass feels bizarre under my feet. I rip the gray shirt off and check everywhere to make sure I didn't miss a spot. Clean, like I have never even been cut. I scramble back to the pond and pull out the katana. I fumble back onto the grass and aim the blade over my arm. I hold my breath and slice over forearm. A cut forms but is quickly sealed and only blood remains. I wipe it away and make another cut. It does the same. I rip away, making multiple cuts, over and over and over.  
  
I let the sword drop to my side and walk back into Ren's home. I drop the sword and I sit down in front of the broken table, I grab the file and read it:  
  
Name: Jack Jean Kerr/Napier  
Age: 17  
Eye color: Green  
Hair color: Red  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 120  
  
Jack Jean Kerr/Napier, son of Jeannie Jacklyn Kerr and Jack Janis Napier.  
A master at Kung Fu, Closed Combat, Multiple types of Mixed Martial Arts, Boxing, Etcetera...  
A Master Marksman, he excelled in everything that was thrown his way. Topping in everything, he earned a way to be taught by Master Hiroshi himself.  
  
  
This is my report from The Academy, I glance at my file from when I was a baby.  
  
Parents... Where I was birthed... My home?..  
Address: Weatherly Apartment Complex, Bleake Island, Gotham city, USA  
Room: 12  
Landlord: Mrs. Burkiss (Deceased)  
  
An address! Gotham city, USA! I need to go here, I need to go- I stop my excitement and look behind me at the concrete door. I need to rid of them, there must be no more like me. I look at the pictures, I'll come back for them after I have finished with this. I neatly lay them on the table and clench my fist together. I exhale a breath I didn't realize I was holding and turn around to face the door.  
  
This is it.  
  
My final task.


	9. Siren's song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing? Moni? Cake? Ace Chemicals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUESDAYS
> 
> ENJOY!

I look at the glass of a small shop that asks as my mirror, my poison green eyes, once dark green stare back. I'm nudged in the side by an elbow, I look at the owner of it. Moni. I smile and we continue to walk down the sidewalk. It's night and we're going to a small cafe with live music. It was her idea since she had gotten a generous check for joining Bruce Wayne's little corporation or whatever. I open the door open for my short friend and we enter a dimly lit cafe. It had black walls and dark round wooden tables that sorted either two, four, six, or eight. We get a table in the corner of the room, the stage is square and has some drums and microphones already set up.  
  
It's a small cafe but has some tables above us in a terrace type of way. Some candles are lit to provide light, the only light besides the four stage lights above the absent band.  
Moni so smiling, "I'm really excited to pay for you, you always pay for me. Now it's my time to shine." She giggles and looks at the menu. I glance at it and decide I'll get water and a salad,  
"You eat like a self-conscious teen girl Jack, I'm getting steak and a big one."  
"Never had a steak, how do I know that they're any good?" I question her.  
"Never had a- Jack! Where have you been?"  
  
Underground in a concrete school training to become an elite killer only to be sold for money to fund that said school.  
  
"Fine, if it will get you to shut up I'll get whatever you get, I won't be weird then huh?" I get smug, she smiles and shakes her head. She waitress comes by,  
  
"Hi guys, what can I get you two to drink?"  
"Water." I say.  
"Coke." Moni says.  
  
The woman nods.  
"Know what we want to eat? I recommend the steak, it's delicious."  
  
Moni starts to laugh but I give her a look.  
"I'll have the garden steak."  
"How would you like that cooked?"  
"Well done."  
The waitress writes something down fast and then looks at me.  
"I'll also have the garden steak, really rare please." It's always nice to be polite.  
  
She nods and heads back off into the dark. The stage lights click on and illuminate the stage that now has some guys on it. There's three of them. The drummer has a shaved head and has some tattoo sleeves. The bassist has long blonde hair tied back in a beautiful man bun that makes my heart skip a beat. The main guitarist and lead singer has brown hair that is combed back by his fingers. He leans into the microphone,  
  
"Alright, how's everyone doing tonight?" His voice echoes throughout the black room. The room murmurs with different answers, Moni yells great and pinches my shoulder. Damn her and her arrogance.  
  
I notice the different types of guitars they have behind them acoustic, hard rock, classic, a yellow one- I don't know I was never good with naming them, only playing.  
"I'm Mitchell." The lead singer says, he then points at the bassist, "That's Jake." He then throws his arm back at the drummer,  
"And that bald guy is Tyler." He chuckles and everyone laughs.  
I cackle.  
He strums on his 1987 Fender- the only guitar I will know by heart thanks to my favorite singer, Jeff Buckley. That cutie should of been killed by me instead of that stupid river.  
  
Mitchell's voice booms into the microphone,  
"Jesse's Girl."  
  
They begin to play as one and fade into the background of the old song that I found really fun to sing and play on an instrument I've found one in a target's house. I look over at Moni as our drinks are delivered,  
"I love this song." She says.  
"Me too." I sway my head to the beat of Mitchell's guitar. She giggles.  
"I play this sometimes." I take a sip of water and look at the framed records on the wall.  
She slaps my arm, "You play?"  
"Yeah." I set my glass down.  
"Why didn't you tell me? What do you play?"  
"Everything really, I great at piano and guitar though. Violin too. Voice if you want to include that." My eyes gaze at Jake and his serious face but mostly him and his fingers.  
  
I wonder what else he can do with those hands? I smirk.  
  
Moni knocks me back to reality,  
"Play for me sometime?" She smiles, her eyes squinty.  
God I love that.  
I shake it off, "Maybe..."  
  
I take off my black hoodie and reveal my white v-neck, I have five of these in my closet.  
  
Our food arrives hot, I take the plate from the woman's ebony fingers and lay it in front of me. I unravel the utensils and cut into the steak, the blood oozes from it. I lick my lips and cut some more. The band begins to play a different song, a more quiet one. I take a bite from the steak, the reason I chose to have it bloody is because I've had it in my mouth so much it tastes good. I taste it, it feels heavy and hot, unlike the salad I was going for. I take a bite of the broccoli, better, but meat is something I haven't had in a while. I sip my water and look over at Moni who is devouring her steak, she looks up slowly with a full mouth. I look away and take a bite of the carrots. Ha, carrot top.  
  
I remember when I didn't go out at all, when I was a hermit all alone at home, waiting for the night to kill and make money. When I met Moni things changed for the better, I still remember her face when I punched her abusive boyfriend's teeth out and landed him in the E.R.  
  
The band plays a different song as I eat my steak.  
"My Uncle left behind $450,000 dollars for me and my siblings to split. I never knew he had so much money." She says as she watches the band.  
"No wonder he was so mean."  
"What?"  
"You know, money's the root to all evil?"  
"I guess..." She traces her finger on the stickers left by people.  
"He used to be so nice to me, I don't know what happened to him."  
"Time heals all wounds, Moni."  
  
She looks up at me.  
"Has it healed yours?" She asks lightly.  
I look away and stare at my almost empty drink. I don't answer. I stir around my meal, not feeling hungry anymore. The waitress comes back around.  
  
"Hi guys, want any desert?"  
"No, not really. I think we'd get ice cream somewhere, right Jack?" Moni smiles.  
"Yeah."  
The waitress shakes her head,  
"Okay, but that Chocolate cake is delicious."  
The drummer makes a 'Ba Dum Tiss' noise to indicate a joker told by Mitchell. The waitress sighs.  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
"Oh nothing, just that the lead singer to that band is my ex-boyfriend and he deliberately plays here any chance he can get. - Hey!" She says.  
"I'll give you a free slice of that chocolate cake if you go up there and steal the show. Two if you're good at it." She lays a deal down.  
"Well I mean, he sounds pretty good at it and he doesn't really..." My voices trails off as I hear him trying to cover So Real.  
  
This bitch done stepped into the wrong fucking house.  
  
I stand up quickly and move out of her way,  
"You're gonna owe me three after this. Be right back Moni."  
I make my way down to the stage as he tries to make a high note but his voice cracks.  
  
"Like a pla- Hey! Get of my stage jack ass!" He yells at me as I hop up onto the black rectangle.  
"You wish, now watch and learn." I push him out of the way and get in front of the mic, I can hear Moni squeaking at embarrassment.  
  
"You have some-"  
"Shut up and play." I demand, he makes a worried expression and gets beside Jake.  
  
He plays.  
I grip the mic and take a breath that everyone hears.  
  
"Loveee... Let me sleep tonight.. On your couch.."  
  
The audience murmurs at my angelic voice.  
  
"Let me remember the smell of the fabric of your simple city dress...  
Oh.... That was so... Reeall.... Oh that was soooo... Reeeaaailllll...... Oh that was sooo... Reaaallllll....  
We rocked around until the moon got full... Like a plate..."  
  
It was as if I was the only thing that mattered in the room, nothing else, not even the air they breathed. The rock part came into the song and I remained still until it became still.  
  
"I love you." My voice echoes.  
"But I'm afraid to love you..." I sing.  
  
"Oh that was so real... Oh that was so reaaaaalll.... Oh that was so reeeaiilllll..."  
  
Before I know it the song is over and people are clapping at my sudden intrusion. People even stand at it, I blush and squint at the light in my eyes. I feel a hand pull me back into the darkness of the drummer's area,  
"What the hell was that." I imagine he's angry.  
"That was... Nice." He admitted to me and releases my shoulder from his grasp.  
"Yeah." Tyler agrees.  
"Can you stay and play some more?" Jake asks.  
I blush but I don't think they can see,  
"No, I gotta go. I have business to tend to, people to see." I back away.  
"Hey wait!" Mitchell calls. I turn around and see what he is doing. He is reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulls his black wallet out. I reach my hand out and take the card he hands me,  
"A card? Really?" I ask looking at it.  
"It was Tyler's idea." Jake calls and is smacked by Tyler I assume. I look back up at them and put the card in my front pocket.  
"See you guys later." I say and do a small wave.  
"Bye." Tyler says.  
"See you." Jake calls.  
"Hey what's your name?" Mitchell asks.  
"Jackson." I yell while I lie as I make my way through the tables and exit with Moni at my tail. We exit to the somewhat busy streets of nighttime Gotham. Cars hustle by as we for some reason run down the way we came, "That was bold." Moni says as we slow down and turn the corner,  
"That was fun." I correct her.  
"I didn't know you could sing that well, those high notes really made my heart skip."  
She giggles and waves at a yellow taxi that slows down in front of us and stops.  
"I didn't sound like a woman did I" I ask as I open the door for her, she steps inside and closes the door behind her. I make my way to the other side and open, get in and shut the door behind me.  
"No, you sounded just fine. Perfect even."  
"Where to?" The Cab Driver asks, his voice his gravely he must smoke, cigars.... Cuban?  
"Chinatown." Moni says and looks into her leather purse for something.  
"You got it." He starts to drive.  
  
Moni pulls out something black from her bag and hands it to me. My hoodie.  
"Thanks, I thought I had lost this one." I thank her and take the jacket.  
"Your welcome- Oh! And the next time we go there we get a full chocolate cake." Moni says and elbows me gently. I shake my head and smirk.  
  
  
I get out as we make our stop, Moni pays the fair. I feel like an ass because of it. I hate it when people pay for stuff for me, I'm not that special. Dick, I make an exception for because he has a lot of money.  
Moni and I walk down the street, we pass her Uncle's restaurant and go down another three blocks to her apartment. I open the door for her and stop,  
"What?" She asks.  
"What? Nothing. I'm just gonna say my goodbye here." I reply.  
"Don't you wanna come inside?" She smiles innocently.  
"Moni! I'm dating someone!" I exclaim.  
She makes a blank face, "Oh."  
"See you later than." I say.  
"Sorry Jack, I don't know what's wrong with me."  
"It's okay."  
  
  
I open the door to my old apartment, I sigh and lock it behind me. No one would say anything to me if they knew what I did. It's not like I could forget everything I've done, the people I've killed, how they screamed at me for their lives.  
  
I check my work phone and see a missed call, I dial it back and sit at my couch, my legs wide and one rested on a cheap table the other the floor.  
  
"Yeah, who is this?" A gravel voiced woman answers.  
"Coppertop." I reply coldly.  
"Huh? Oh, this is my son's bullshit hang on... JIMMY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" The woman yells, I turn my head.  
I hear more incoherent yelling and shuffling until finally, "Um yes?"  
"Coppertop." I say again, sighing.  
"You're... Real?" He says in a hushed tone.  
"Yes, now do you have some task for me or am I wasting my time... I don't like my time wasted Jimmy." I say his name coldly.  
"How do you know my name?" He asks.  
"My. Time."  
"Huh? Oh yeah... Um.."  
"Well?"  
"Can you steal something for me?"  
I scoff into the phone.  
"Wait not please. I'll pay." He pleads.  
"Hm.... Maybe, what is it?"  
"It's some chemicals."  
"And where can I get these 'Chemicals'" I emphasize the word.  
"Ace Chemicals." He breathes.  
"So you're telling me you want me to sneak into a secured chemical plant, steal some of these 'Chemicals' and get 'paid' ?" I act annoyed but really I hope I get to go because I've always wanted to go there.  
"Please I'll pay for you generously if you get me a bottle of Strychnine from Ace Chemicals." He pleads.  
  
I think about it.  
  
"Okay. But just have my money ready when we meet."  
"Money? Yeah, yeah got it!"  
"You do have money I assume?" I say annoyed.  
"Yes, of course."  
"Good, then we no longer need to speak." I say.  
  
I hang up the phone and toss it on my couch and then I walk into my bedroom. I jump onto the bed and look out of my window at the bland building in front of me. I see a male in a skin tight black and blue suit, I blink and look again. Gone. Must be more of those costume guys that go around saving for free, something I'd never do.  
I gently drift off.


	10. Acing The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Chemicals? Joker and Harley? Disguises? Robbing? Okay, that last part is true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I tap my goggles and watch the thermal lenses click on to their glowing purple aurora. I'm a top of the outer wall of the chemical plant. I sit on top of the edge with my feet dangling, I kick them. Security is low today but workers are still in their stations, working on the radioactive materials. I lean back and flip back to a standing position, I have my durable satchel with me, to take what I see and my main objective. I run across the roof top with my silent feet, wrapped special for this task.  
  
I land silently and crouch, I run as loud as a butterfly's wings. I use the cover of some boxes and reach a door, I check if it's locked using my leather gloves hands. It is. I quickly open my satchel and whip out my lock picking kit. I unravel it and as fast as lightning I get it open and put my materials back where they came from. I put my black hood up and enter the building, closing the door behind me. A man is writing something on a clipboard, I hide behind a console and get some wire from my bag. The man continues to write as I sneak up behind him, I size him up and wrap the wire around his neck. His gasps, gags, and tries to call out. He try's to put his hands on me but he fails and slowly starts to fall down. I pull hard one last time and unravel the wire as he slumps against the ground. I kneel down beside him and feel his pulse, faint but there.  
  
I put the wire in my pocket in case I need it again and walk over him to the door on the other side of the room. The large window that goes around the room is for some reason cracked. I question it while I move forward into the factory.  
  
The man must have been writing what he saw down for repairs or something. I crouch down and walk down the corridor. It's long, has metal walls with yellow and red paint to indicate where to go and rooms, and has large windows with metal shutters just in case something went wrong.  
  
I continue down the hall and pear out the window to my right. I see a couple of people in lab coats and another in a orange hazmat suit. They are conversing next to some vats of chemicals, some deadly some not. I carry on my way and get to the end of the hall. A map is on the wall, the complex is pretty big. According to the map I'm somewhere in the mixing chamber of whatever. To my right leads to the Data Room. To my left, however, is the Chemical Storage. I smirk and walk on.  
  
I walk down the hall and make a left at the end of it. Thanks to the arrows I find my way deep into the facility. I turn the corner and see a guard taken out, I silently run towards his aid. I take a closer look and see cards sticking out of one of the men's face. I take the card and pull it out and examine it, a joker card. I put the card back where it was and stand up, the door is open. I take my gun that is holstered at my right thigh and lay it on the ground as I take my silencer from my satchel. I put the two together and hold it up against my face. I push open the door slowly and then aim the 9mm glock at my target, no one is there. I slowly close the door and walk forward into the storage room.  
  
The room is like a small warehouse lined with different types of chemicals in barrels. Different colors mean how dangerous or flammable. I slowly make my way into the aisle, looking for bottles but only barrels.  
"Puddin'!"I hear a woman yell loudly, I stop dead in my tracks.  
"Harley!" I hear a male voice yell, it's kinda high pitched but deep as well. Very confusing to me. I inch forward and out into a small hall where I find some men and women in hazmat suits that have gun shot wounds and gashes against their chests. I see shadows ahead of me.  
"Give me the screwdriver." The man demands.  
"Sure thing Mr. J." She complies and I assume does what he wanted.  
"Ugh, this damned."  
  
I slowly move forward to the corpse and grab an access card with the woman id from her and continue to the two. I hear metal banging against metal and I look around the corner to a pair of lunatics. I mean really.  
  
The male had green hair that was dark but not too dark, a purple suit with black formal shoes and was hitting the side of the door with a large screwdriver. The woman was wearing a black and red outfit and looked kinda like a jester, she had puffy little bracelets or something that I realized were her gloves. The man stood and kicked the door a bit before getting angry and yelling.  
"I need my men here doing this kinda work! Why should I have to leave the comfort of my home only to-" he stopped on his words when he saw me, I had been to late to move away from him. I reveal myself to the two. The woman had blonde hair peaking out from her hat and had wiped some of her make up off. The man had a ruffled orange shirt and a green tie.  
"And who are you." The man grumbled.  
I walk past him and towards the door,  
"You won't be able to open it like this." I feel the damage he has done. I crouch down and look inside,  
"If you had gotten any deeper you would have triggered an alarm, sending people your way." I stand back up and turn around to the couple. The woman has her arms crossed and the man has an angered look. I take the card from my pocket and swing it around. I turn back around and place it under the scanner, the light over the door turns green and the door magically opens.  
"Woooowww..." I say sarcastically and step inside to the small room full of glass bottles.  
"Are you a man or a woman?" The blonde asks, I stop and my tracks and turn around,  
"What?"  
"You heard me." She purses her lips together and tilts her head upwards.  
"I'm a guy." I sigh and start looking for the Strychnine.  
"Sorry," she says,  
"You know you got that feminine vibe going for ya." I hum like I'm listening.  
  
I find a wooden box on the bottom of one shelf and grab it, then sit on the floor Indian style (something we did a lot of at The Academy as well as knee sitting) and crack it open. I find five good sized bottles of the substance and smile from underneath my mask. I bring my satchel close to me and begin to place the bottles in there but is stopped.  
"And What! Do you.. think you're doing..?" The man asked, he looks familiar.  
"Have I seen you before?" I ask.  
He makes a twisted face that makes me cringe.  
"You mean YOU! Don't know who I am?!" He yells,  
"Why I'm the Clown Prince of Crime, The White Duke of Death, Public Enemy #1, The King of Arkham.." He inhales deeply and leans in,  
"The Joker..." He whispers hatefully, I realize how tall he really is, I stand my ground. I know I won't be hurt by him but still, he scares me, and nothing scares me nothing! I mean being buried alive and being forgotten is another one of my fears but still. I have never been afraid of another person before.  
  
"Still... I'm taking these chemicals." I say boldly and try to move away from him. He pushes his hand into the bottles and makes them roll of the shelves and fall, splashing and cracking as they hit the ground. My eyes are covered by my dark green tinted goggles so I really don't have to stare at him just face him.  
  
I start looking for ways to pass him up and run away. The woman is looking at the bottles studying them, I had holstered my gun. I could use her as a human shield. No... For some reason she reminded me of my mother, her cheeks and their roundness.  
  
"Why do you want these bottles so bad?" I ask him. He gives a wide smile, it looks like my smile when I'm in killing mode.  
  
Killing mode was what happened when I was injected with that green mixture from Hiroshi. My hair turns bright green and acts like fire as well as my eyes, but it only happens when I'm really angry or on a killing streak. I get a really wide smile too, really big and white.  
  
Back to Joker,  
"Why don't I show you instead?" He brings his hand up to shake mine. He's gonna try and kill me huh? As if, I shake his hand and feel a prick in the palm of my hand. He smiles large like he expects something to happen, it never does. He quirks an eyebrow.  
"What?" He mutters.  
"Haha, that won't do anything to me J, my body is immune to all sorts of stuff." I chuckle, and grab some Hydrofluoric Acid off of the shelf. I put it in my bag and walk out the door.  
"Hey!" A hear him yell, I turn around.  
"Need a job?" He asks, kinda desperately really.  
"Always in the market."  
"Come work for me and I'll keep you protected and a house for you." A house. Good. Money. Not there.  
"Is there some money in this deal?" I ask and walk closer towards him.  
He frowns.  
"Yes." He states blankly, angrily too.  
I smile one last time.  
"Nice... You probably want these bottles back huh?" I ask him.  
"No.... I don't want them back at all!" He says, the sarcasm is dripping from his words.  
"Okay, I was just gonna fill them with acid anyway." I turn around and go back the way I came.  
"Hey!" He yells at me.  
"Come back here Ladyboy!" The woman yells back at me.  
I stop and sigh,  
"Whaaaatttt...." I groan and turn back around.  
"You're just gonna waste all that good Strychnine?" Joker walks up to me and throws his arm around my shoulder,  
"Just toss it in the trash and forget it." He looks at me.  
"All I want is the bottles." I say and unhook his arm from my shoulder. He frowns and looks over at 'Harley'  
"Harley! Get me some Peroxide!" She nods violently and looks around in the small room.  
"Harley!" He yells again, she looks back and smiles,  
"Yeah, Puddin'?"  
He points to a first aid kit on the wall next to the door on the left. She slowly walks back out and cranes her neck to see what he is pointing at. She quickly opens it and gets the large, brown bottle out and brings it to him.  
"Thank you." He says and pinches her cheek, she smiles.  
He takes it, pours it out onto the floor and hands me the bottle,  
"Fill this with the powder."  
"Why me?"  
He glares at me, I sigh and open my satchel. I sit down and get the bottles out and crack them open, I gently pour the powder into the bottle. I empty the first one and start to empty the rest of it in there.  
"Harley, bring me that crate." She happily agrees. I have the brown bottle full of the two glass bottles. I screw the lid on and pull out the acid from my bag, Joker takes the powdery bottle and sets it in the crate while I fill the two bottles with the acid.  
  
I was always gonna rip the kid off, he was gonna do something he shouldn't have with the powder, maybe now he'll burn himself and won't. I sling the half empty bottle of acid behind my back and hear it splash open, I place the two newly filled bottles back into my satchel and stand back up. The cops will think that these guys did this.  
"Pleasure doing business with youuuuuu.." He drags the word out.  
"Coppertop." I say.  
Harley giggles and I roll my eyes.  
"Ha, Coppertop." She says.  
"Pleasure doing business you Coppertop."  
"Yeah, you too Joker." I say as I turn around for the last time. I hear footsteps banging and all of the sudden- WHAM  
-the door opens to security guards dressed in black combat garb. They start to shoot, I push the pale man away from harm, I'm not letting my money get hit.  
"So, Joker. Got a new pal huh? Well that doesn't matter your still gonna killed by us!" A man yells at Joker, I push him away and ready my gun. I take the silencer off and stuff it in my satchel and take a mirror out,  
"Think about this, you're in a room full of deadly chemical just waiting to blow. You really want that to be the way you die?" I ask him and tilt the mirror. There are six of them and they have each chosen a different path, I pack my mirror up and ready myself.  
Joker gets up from the wall I threw him up against and dusts himself off, he gives me a puzzling look. He gets a gun from his shoulder holster underneath his jacket and aims it like a child.  
"Bang, bang." He says, I shush him.  
A guard turns the corner away from us and shoots blindly, I aim at the metal against the wall and shoot it. It ricochets off and hits him in the neck, I feel bad because he probably has a family.  
  
Joker hits two men by jumping out in front of them and scaring them, he starts to laugh hysterically. A woman charges for Harley but she kicks her against a wall and begins to kick her in the chest. Four down. I run around the corner and charge at a female cop who was distracted by her partner being hit with a 'BANG' flag. She looks behind me but it's too late, I wrap my legs around her and make her lose balance. She falls to the floor and I wrap my thigh around her neck and watch her claw and scrap my black panted leg as she tries to grab freedom. She chokes and calls out.  
  
BLAM  
  
A shot rings out and and her head is splattered against my pants, ground, walls, and shirt. I look up, Joker. He is smiling,  
"HAHA! This reminds me of a joke. Okay so these two guys were-" I cut him off by nudging his stomach and shaking my head at him. I walk over the woman body and to the door and out into the hall.  
"Okay! Who do you think you are! Huh? Always cutting me off on my jokes! I mean.... Come on! It's what I do..." He yells at first but then gets raspy and quiet at the end.  
  
I shrug and keep walking, Joker stumps behind, "Who on earth made you boss? Get your sassy head out of the clouds young man! You don't wanna know what happened to the last guy that did this to me."  
I stop and turn around to face him,  
"I am not! A young man." I yell at him but get calm at the end.  
"Ohhhh... Mockery how scary...." He says putting his arms up and almost kneeling,  
"And really," he gets back to his normal posture and continues behind me,  
"How old are you? Your mommy might worry if you're gone to long..." He says, I can hear the smile in his mouth. I stop and turn around.  
My mother.... I fear white hot anger pour into my chest, I feel fire start up and feel heat on my head. I quickly rip off my hood before it catches fire,  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." He says putting his hands up, "...a real hot head huh?"  
He chuckles softly as Harley catches up,  
"Mr. J, wait u- Oh! He looks just like you!" She says as she reaches his side.  
"Look, he's tall, his forehead is pale so that means the rest of him is and he has green hair!" She smiles and grabs his arm. I begin to say something but is distracted by breaking glass and footsteps running towards us, I turn around and run into a door and open it quickly.  
  
I pat my green, fiery hair out and pull my hood back up. I left them behind, I laugh at that. I look ahead, stairs, I run down them carefully and find myself in the mixing room. This is where those men were next to the giant vats. I walk out into the open and look around, nothing. I keep walking until I see the bridge come into sight, I see a man dressed in a black suit with.. Cat ears? Or Great Dane ears? He slammed the clown against the window, I smirk. I see a tiny boy with a hood fly the window and kick Harley in the face. I carry on and walk towards a door that's open, I see orange hazmat suits in it. I'm not afraid of those bat-dudes but I could put one of these on and sneak away.  
  
I stuff the last of my clothes in my satchel and put it over my shoulder. My leather gloves are now dark rubber, I slip the belt with pockets and a radio over it. The holster has a temperature gauge on it I assume and a gas mask that I put on. I move forward towards the staircase and walk up it, these rubber boots just a bit big for me. They clunk up the stairs and exit through the door, I hear fighting, I look around the corner and see multiple costumed men... And child... fighting my allies. I can't help but smile. I creep back around the corner and basically jump out of my skin!  
There in front of me is the same black and blue clad guy from yesterday, the one from the rooftop.  
"Oh, sorry. You need to get out of here." He puts his hand on my shoulder,  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that." I say.  
He smirks... That smirk is really familiar and that smell too... lavender?  
  
A body comes flying by, a guy with a black mask, kinda like Nightwing's. I have to act scared,  
"My god!"  
I never really believed in one maybe I did I never really thought that deep into the subject.  
I step back and hit the wall, the guy in the mask leaps up and runs back into action.  
"Let's go." The black haired man says, I nod and follow. He leads me back through the door I came from, he runs and I follow behind and one more thing to add.  
THAT. ASS.  
Goddamn I could follow him all day and his skin tight outfit is all the better! He opens the door and rushes me through it,  
"Thanks Blue guy." I say and he laughs lightly. So familiar...  
"The name's Nightwing." He says.  
"Interesting, I guess you don't have time to tell me all of their names." I say and put my hand on my hip.  
"Get to safety please." He smirks.  
I shake my head and turn around. The guy that I choked out was gone, I guess he got taken to the hospital. I quickly open the door and walk outside. The police are swarming the scene, I crouch down and sneak back to the wall and climb up it.  
  
I stand a top it and scout the way I came up it, cops are around it. I look towards the water below, I think of a plan.  
I can jump off into it, strip of my hazmat suit and- no my satchel will get wet and my gear will be soiled. I could jump atop the bridge and walk across the rope. Sounds good but the cops might notice it. I could change and risk getting caught by a costumed crusader. Hm... decisions, decisions...  
  
I could go up to the police but they would ask for my identity. What to do.  
I could climb down the pipes from the side of the wall and climb across the bridge until I'm at a safe enough distance to get back up and run home.  
  
I head right and climb down the wall, using pipes and loose bricks to hold myself. The water crashing up against the jagged rocks. I reach a distance where I sling my body over and land on the road, I keep shimming to the right and across the bridge. It takes a while to reach a safe way and not fall as a police car rolls over the bridge but I reach a good place to get up. As soon as I do I begin to sprint, I reach the end of the large bridge and quickly regain my breath. I get behind a building and hide behind a dumpster while I ditch the hazmat suit and replace it with a black jacket with a tank top and blank pants. I put on my socks and skip wrapping them. I put the orange garb in the dumpster and get out into the street, empty.  
  
  
  
I enter my fancy apartment and throw my stuff on the couch. I slump onto the couch and check the time.  
Thursday, 12:56.  
Haha, alright... I can get- THURSDAY! I DONT HAVE A SUIT FOR MY DATE!  
  
"UGHHHHHHHH!!!!....." I make a very deep and throaty voice to replicate my anger and despair. I'll just steal different jackets, shirts and slacks or whatever and piece it together when I get home. I sigh deeply and look through my satchel, I take out the jars and place them on the table. I check out my bag a bit more: Wraps, holster, gun, silencer, lock pick pack, goggles, mask, and a hunting knife. I get back up and head out the door.  
  
  
I walk down the street and find the Armani shop, I really have no clue how to shop for a suit, so I really wouldn't want to embarrass myself. Stealing is better for my self-esteem.  
I look at its pure white stone and large glass windows. I check the streets, empty. Everyone must be scared because of that Joker guy. A man is locking up, I move in, "You really shouldn't be out." He looks at me, he's an elder man, dressed fashionably. He smiles softly and chuckles, "And why not young ma-" he looks at my masked face. I grab the side of his face and slam it against glass. He falls to the ground and I look around one last time. I take the key from his soft hands and put it into the lock. It unlocks, I open the door and drag his body inside. I drag his body into a changing room and tips his wrists with the wire. I get back out into the open of the store and look around.  
  
The floors are pearly white and the walls are black, I would turn on the light but it would cause somebody to notice me so I stick to the darkness of the shadows and my clothes. The street lights illuminate what it can, glass shelves in the middle of the room held shoes of all kinds. I would take the other types of shoes but dress shoes are what I'm after. I look at the racks of dress shirts and button ups, I already have some of them, white, dark green, black, red, blue, light blue, even pink. Mono liked the pink.  
  
I look at another rack, suit jackets.. or blazers. Goddamn this. I huff. I run towards the rack and grab my size in navy, blue, and black. I go to another rack and do the same, this goes on for a while. I do this for every suit jacket I see and slacks too, but for the plaid jackets. I grab dark green and brown for that. I grab some brown slacks while I'm at it. I my is overstuffed now and I haven't even gotten shoes yet. I look behind the cashier counter and grab three shopping bags. They're black and have the logo printed on it, I take some of the stuff in my satchel and carefully fold it into the bags. The bags are full of blazers, suit jackets, slacks, suit pants, and a sweater... Okay it looked nice and it was gray. Two bags are full I'm saving the last one for the shoes, I still have clothes in my satchel. I walk up to the glass shelves and look at the shoes, are they for display only?  
  
I go and take them off the shelves, I need a size 8 if they have it. I take the black ones and look into them, 7 1/2 close enough. I take the pie and put them into my bag, I look at the dark brown ones 8 my luck really. I take them and do the same. That should do it.  
  
I adjust my satchel and take the three bags and walk towards the door. The tie. I sigh and look behind me, I see next to the chairs and leather sits is a round table with with tiers. Each one had a different color, I rush over and grab a dark green one, a dark blue one, a pink one, and a black one, I then lay them into the bag with the slacks. I kick open the door and run away with the loot laughing.


	11. A Date for the Ages.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date. Idk. I'm tired..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone lost data, shit happens.
> 
> Enjoy!

I look in the large mirror of my nice apartment. Navy blue slacks, white shirt, dark green tie, black belt and shoes. Was this good for a dinner date? I question my self as I turn one last time in the mirror. I look pretty damn sexy, I smirk to myself. I walk towards the bathroom and get a comb and start to brush my locks, I could really get this cut. I take some hair put twirl and rustle it to perfection with some water. I twist it so my curly bangs are on the one side of my forehead while on the small part that shows my forehead is pulled back lightly.  
  
I take a moment to look at myself and wonder if anyone would think I looked like my father? I look down at the floor, I never knew him but it still hurts. I don't know if he left mother or mother left him. I hear my phone ring so I go back into the living room and walk towards the table with my phone ringing on it, it's Dick. I answer it,  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"Hey! I'm outside come out please." He says.  
"Alright, on it see you." I say.  
"Great!"  
  
I turn my phone off and slip it into the inside of my jacket pocket. I grab my wallet and pocket knife off the table as well and put the wallet in my slack pocket. My knife goes in my jacket just in case it peaks through my pants, I think that's all I grab my keys and black glasses. I got a new pair, for formal events. I put the glasses on as I exit my room and lock it back, I walk into the elevator and hit the lobby floor button. I put my keys where my knife is and button it up.  
  
I always looked innocent with glasses on, that's why I wore them. The elevator pings and I step out into the kinda busy lobby, I exit through the doors which are opened for me and step out into the U shaped grounds. A dark gray Rolls Royce Phantom is waiting for me, an old man gets out and greets me,  
"Good evening, Mister Kerr." He says opening the door, I smile at him and get inside. Dick has a black suit on with a dark blue tie, he is tapping his thigh when he looks up at me, he stops everything and just stares. I buckle my set belt unbutton the button on my jacket, I look over at him. Still looking, "Do I look okay?" I ask, worried about my appearance. He breathes out, his bright blue eyes meet mine,  
"You look perfect." He smiles at me. I can't help but to blush lightly, he laughs at that.  
  
The vehicle itself has a grayish white interior, with dark wooden details and finishes. Theres nothing really dividing us in the large seat we share. I keep my legs close to myself but away just enough for comfort.  
"Where is this place?" I ask him look over to him, he was staring at me, I don't think I like it much anymore. He smiles, "It's somewhere in Founders' Island, next to offices and art studios I believe." He says,  
"It's called 'Mangiare Qui" he mocks the name, I shake my head but stop midway. mangiare qui?  
"That means, 'Eat Here'."  
"I know."  
"Should we?" I give him a questioning look.  
"Absolutely, you'll love it." He smiles.  
I look out the window, the sun is setting. It dips into the ocean and sizzles out until it reaches the other side of the world were it lights again. It makes an orange glint across the glass and mirror buildings and metal vehicles. It burns an imagine into my eyes but quickly leaves because of my healing. I look at the window instead of outside it, Dick I staring at me, my hair maybe. It always attracted attention, did he not like it? I couldn't dye it anyway, it would just go back to its darkish orange tint. Sometimes it would stay the color I wanted it but change back a few minutes later, hours if it's a harsh color.  
  
The car stops and I pull my attention away from the window and see Dick get out with the old man to open the door. I shouldn't get out, not without that old guy. It would be embarrassing. The restaurant kinda looks like a hotel with the glass doors that are always opened. My door is opened by the old man and I step out onto the concrete sidewalk. I button my suit back and look over at Dick who had gestured me for me to follow him.  
  
He leads the way and I trail behind, we reach the man at the podium,  
"Reservations for Grayson." He says.  
The man looks up at us and smiles,  
"Agh, Mr. Grayson. So nice to see you here." The forty year old smiles softly and takes some menus with him. He leads us through the well lit restaurant, tables full of couples, business partners and husband and wives are full of them, a woman sings softly with stringed instruments to back her up. The man leads us through all of it and then to a back room that was blocked away from the rest by multiple red curtains hanging on a metal rod. We sit at a table with dark wooden chairs with white marble for a table. We have utensils lined on white cloth napkins, two wine glasses laid on the table. I get comfortable in my chair and have my menu placed in front of me, it's simple only one page. Back and front included,  
"What would the two gentlemen want to drink?" He asks.  
"Water." Dick says.  
"And for you?" He looks at me.  
My mind flashes of that delicious blood red wine,  
"Red wine please." I say as I skim through the menu. He hums like I said something great and goes off to fetch our drinks. I look up at Dick whose just smiling,  
"What?" I ask and set down the menu.  
"I didn't know you liked wine." He says.  
"Love it." I say and look around, my fingers trace the silverware.  
"You have such long fingers, I find that funny for your height." Dick says as he looks at his own. I stop look at the empty bottles on the walls and look at my pale fingers, I ball them in a fist and then release them.  
I look up at him,  
"I play instruments," he nods,  
"piano mostly. Guitar and violin when I have the chance."  
"I played the drums when I was little but now not much." He says, as two waiters come back with a bottle of red wine and a pitcher of water. They fill my wine glass with the blood of grapes and replace Dick's with a different glass and fill it with water. They both leave us.  
  
I sip my wine and look around the room,  
"What are you getting?" I ask as I lick my finger,  
"Um.." He looks at the menu,  
"I'm getting  
Cavatelli With Andouille, Peppers, and Tomatoes.. Why are you licking your finger?" He asks as I study the wine glass. Instead of answering I start to rub my finger over the rim of it, it makes a noise like a wooden spoon hitting a metal bowl.  
"To do this." I glance at the menu,  
"I'll get Risotto alla Milanese." I declare and lift my finger from the glass and look up at him. He's looking at me with a worried look,  
"Sorry." I say and fix the end of my sleeve, he takes a swig of his water and speaks,  
"Don't be." He laughs it off.  
  
A waiter came back with a fountain pen and a black book,  
"What would we like this evening?" She asks with a warm smile,  
I open my mouth to say but Dick steals my words,  
"Risotto alla Milanese and  
Cavatelli With Andouille, Peppers, and Tomatoes." He says with a smile.  
"Excellent choices." She says writing it down and then heading off.  
  
"Are you Bruce's son?" I ask him, he is drinking his water.  
"Haha, no, but Damian is."  
"Whose Damian's mother?" I ask while sipping my wine.  
"She's dead, her name was Teresa."  
"Whose the other guy, Tim?"  
"That's my brother."  
"You two don't have the same last name."  
"I know but still I consider him my brother."  
"How did you meet Bruce?"  
"He took me in after I was put into the orphanage." I nod, he doesn't want to talk about how he ended up there.  
"What about you?" He asks me, I look up.  
"What do you mean?" I question him,  
"You're becoming a chemist? What'd your parents do?"  
"My parents.. My mother was a singer and my father a chemical engineer." I only knew my father's career thanks to his background but he is dead as well as my mother.  
"Is she a good singer."  
"She was the best, she used to put a whole room to sleep." He smiles and nods but soon frowns,  
"Used to?"  
"My mother died in a fire, she was writing a song while it started." I say and look down at my lap, I feel a hand cover mine. I look up and see Dick looking at me with his piercing blue eyes. My green eyes look into his, I'm afraid of this.  
  
Love.  
  
I feels like it always ends, it begins and then the next second it's over. I've never dated anyone before but I can tell it never ends well..  
  
"I know loss," He says, "it feels like that void will never be filled with them again."  
He must of lost his family, he gets me.  
Just then two waiters come in with out meals and place them on the white table. They refill our glasses and leave soon after.  
  
My meal consists of yellow rice with a basil leaf on top of it and Saffron. I don't need much to eat, I'll probably eat some chips when I get home. Dick's meal has some round pasta, sausage, tiny tomatoes and onions cut into it. It looks delicious.  
  
I notice it's just me and Dick, I know this before but there's two forks. One for steak, one for salad. Fuck it, I'll use a spoon and there's only one of those. I take it and scoop up some of the rice, I take a bite. It tastes cheesy, kind buttery, and a spiced flavor. I take another bite and look up at Dick who seems to be enjoying his pasta.  
I sip my wine and look at the marble,  
I study it's white surface and its gray patterns. I trace them as I set my glass down, "What? Food not good?" Dick asks, I turn my attention to him and smile my mother's smile. (I could get anything with that smile.)  
"No, no, it's delicious." I say and take another bite. He shakes his head, he starts to ignite the conversation,  
"So, how's school?" He asks taking another bite of his dish. I smirk,  
"I take night classes, I'm doing great with all of my grades." I refer it to my killing and stealing,  
"That's good, I suppose you want to become a Chemist because of your dad?"  
"You got me!" I say and take another bite of the golden rice.  
"Does he still work?"  
"I not sure, I haven't seen him in a while..." I say.  
"You should visit him, he's probably lonely." He sips his water.  
Yeah, lonely.  
"I should."  
I take another bite of rice and lay my spoon down on to the napkin. I take my wine and drink some of it while I lean against my chair, Dick giggles,  
"What?" I ask.  
"Nothing, you just look like a Frenchmen." I fake a laugh,  
"Oh~ Honhonhon~" I laugh heartily and drink my wine.  
He bursts out into laughter, I smile. He has such a nice laugh. He stops laughing when he realizes where he is. I smirk.  
I place my glass back on the beautiful table and run my hand through my hair. I try to curl it more and flip it over. Dick sighs, I look at him,  
"You have such beautiful hair." He says and rests his head in his hand.  
"I don't think it's that great." I say.  
"What! It's so luscious and glorious!" He boasts, I blush, he goes on,  
"You have such long locks, all I have is bland black hair." He says and crosses his arms, I smile.  
"I think is nice, it reminds me of a cat's coat." I reach out to brush his hair, he purrs, I shake my head.  
"Okay, not that you've touched my hair I can touch yours, that how it works. I didn't make it up." He puts his hand through my hair and runs his hands through my copper locks. He puts his hand down and starts to rub my scalp. It feels really great, I groan lightly and I hear him chuckle. I blush violently but that makes his rub all over my head.  
"Ah.. Stop." I take his wrist and push it towards his body, he smirks at me.  
"Now my hair is messed up." I say and twist it over and comb through it only to flip the hair.  
"Are you done eating?" He asks, I nod and crack my long fingers.  
  
All of the sudden, waiters come in and take our plates away, they soon rush out. The forty year old man comes back in along with two more waiters caring what looks to be an off white colored ball with yellow and white shaving on it. The two plates are placed in front of us, it smells like lemons,  
"What's this?" Dick asks the man, he smiles  
"This is my new dessert I'm testing out, tell me if it taste good and what needs to be changed." He says with his hands together and a smile over his face,  
I pick up the small spoon on my plate and look at Dick who had done the same, I slowly carve into the snowball. It's like a snow cone but refined ice, I bring the spoon to my mouth but stop when I see Dick making a sour face. I place my spoon back down onto the plate,  
"Uck!" He says and I put my tongue on the ice and taste just a bit. It was like a lemon came in my mouth!  
"That's more lemon then I wanted." I say and set the spoon down.  
"You don't like it?" the man asks,  
"Not very much at all." I say honestly and furrow my brows.  
"But what's wrong with it?" He questions himself more then us,  
"To much lemon, tone it down a notch." Dick says and acts like he's turning down a switch.  
  
The man hums and then claps, the waiters take the dishes and leave the room,  
"How very glad I am you came to my restaurant, please come back anytime." He says in a kind, genuine voice.  
"How much?" Dick asks and stands, he begins to take out his wallet.  
"Oh, no. This is on the house! Come back anytime, you and your date." He smiles at me and leaves. I get up from the chair and button my jacket back,  
"You remember the way out?" I ask him and he smiles,  
"Yeah, come on gingerella." He exits through the curtains,  
"Gingerella?" I repeat and follow after him. He walks through the tables, people look and glance at us as we walk out of the establishment.  
  
We get back to the luxury car and his chauffeur opens the door for me, Dick walks to the other side. I get in and buckle my sit belt, Dick gets in as well and does the same. We start to drive,  
"I enjoyed that." I say,  
"That's great, maybe next time we'll do something you like." He says,  
"What?" I ask him,  
"Oh you don't fool me, you looked like if you even if you spoke someone would hit you." he says and laughs, I shake my head,  
"Yeah, you got me. I prefer live music and cafe types of places." I say and shrug,  
"That sounds like fun, ever been to Chris's? I heard someone jumped onto stage and stole the show when someone was trying to play a song with high notes."  
"That was me." I say, he gets a shocked face,  
"What? No way! They said his voice was hypnotizing and... he had red... hair.... I see your point." He realizes it.  
"I only did it because the lead singer always annoyed his ex girlfriend when he played there and because she bribed me with cake to do it."  
"Did you ever get your cake?"  
"No.."  
  
  
The door opens to the Royce and I step out onto the concrete illuminated by a full, white moon. The old man closes the door and says, "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Kerr."  
He then walks back to the driver sit, I begin to walk away, "Hey, wait!"  
A voice calls, it's Dick. He had opened his door and came to talk to me.  
"Hey, I had a good time tonight. Wanna do it again, but this time at the park." I smile,  
"Sounds great, see you then." He nods and heads back off into his car. I walk back into the apartments.  
  
I lock the door behind me and take off the fake glasses, I put them on the dresser next to the door and walk into the living room. I loosen my tie and pull back my hair while I close my eyes, Dick's hand still feels there. I pull the tie off and walk into my bedroom, I lay the tie down on the bed and begin to empty my pockets: keys, knife, wallet, and phone. I then take off my suit jacket and lay it above my items. I walk into my closet now stocked with clothes and take a wooden hanger out. I walk back over to the bed and throw it over the jacket, I take off my watch and place it on the bed too. I sigh at the work I must do to sleep but I carry on. I take my keys and walk back into the living room then put them on the dresser next to my glasses, I walk back to my room. I grab my wallet, knife, and phone and place it on the nightstand.  
  
I unbutton my first three buttons of my shirt as I sit down on my bed, I untie my shoes and take them off as well as my socks. I take the shoes and stick them in the floor of the closet and then unhook my belt and pull it out. I walk over to the bathroom and toss it in the corner of the counter and the. Turning around back into my room, I undo my pants and hop onto the bed were I gently kick them off, trying my hardest not to wrinkle the navy blue fabric. I take the jacket and hang it with the hanger, I put the pants on the tiny rod below the shoulder shaped wood. Finally, I hang it up in the closet and stretch my arms, the shirt lifts above my pale stomach.  
I hear sirens and lots of them. I jog over to my windowed door and open it up to my balcony. I run over to the edge and see two black cars racing away from a squad of police cars. There's a road block at the end of and one car crashes through it making room for the other but the road spikes get them in the end. I grin at their defeat and lean against the railing and get a better look at the police dragging them out of the destroyed vans.  
I laugh at them being hit against the police cars and being cuffed, their stolen money flies everywhere.  
"Do you always find violence amusing?" A voice says. Why are people always on my terrace? I turn around to face whoever it is, Nightwing.  
"I just loved watching them get what's coming for them." I say and stare at his black mask.  
"Shouldn't you be down there?" I ask him and look back towards the cops and flashing lights.  
"They have it under control."  
"Shouldn't you be patrolling then? Looking for badies?" I look back at him,  
"I don't know? Shouldn't you have pants on?" He says crossing his arms and smirking.  
"I don't wear pants when I'm home." I say and straighten my back, I then lean against the metal.  
There's silence.  
"Want me to tell you about my day?" I ask him, I just want him to leave already, maybe he'll get bored.  
"Sure, go for it."  
"Okay, but I'm only telling you so you'll get bored and leave okay?" He doesn't answer.  
"I started out my day by picking out what color suit to wear, I was going on a date today and I wanted to look like I had dressed in suits a million times before okay? So, I look in the mirror and see myself in a blue suit, green tie, and stupid red hair. I think to myself, 'Is it too colorful?' 'Is my hair distracting' 'Is my tie too green?' You know stupid stuff that you think about on your first prom or date or whatever. So, he picks me up in a Rolls Royce and he has a chauffeur okay? I don't want some old man about to die behind the wheel of a luxury car with me in it! So, we ride in silence because I don't wanna talk about stuff in front of the chauffeur and I'm really not that talkative person with people I don't know around me. Right, so we get there and the old man lets me out which I don't like, I just want to do it myself, but I don't want to embarrass him or myself by opening the door okay? Then we walk up to the guy with the reservations list and he's like 'Oh! Mister Grayson nice to meet you come in, I totally wanted you instead of Mister Wayne!' Okay? And we get this private table, you know away from everybody else and it has like red curtains blocking us off from everyone because you know curtains make everything better. He gets water and I get wine because I love wine, not really much to say there, but then I look at the menu and its in Italian. I know the language but still it's intimidating. So, I get this yellow rice stuff with like leaves and red spice on it and he get like pasta and sausage with tomatoes. Okay, I won't lie he's food looked way better and delicious than mine. So, I just eat it with this tiny spoon that only gets one grain at a time. I wish I had gotten lasagne instead of that rice, but then be would probably call me Garfield."  
  
Nightwing bursts out into laughter, I hadn't excepted this. He clutches his stomach while he laughs, I smile at my joke. He calms down after a bit and makes me continue,  
  
"I mean it was like I hadn't ate anything. I mean, I would have settled for Olive Garden before I went here." He chuckles at that.  
"Okay, after we have our meal we are brought this like little snow ball that has like yellow stuff on it for like decoration and so I take an even smaller spoon and take a bite of it... I swear to god Nightwing, it was like a lemon came into my mouth."  
  
He starts laughing again and even harder this time, he falls to the ground and I laugh at that, "Aghhh... Hahaha.... Go on please.. Ha." He calms down.  
  
"Okay, so we leave the restaurant and we get back into the Rolls Royce and then I was brought back home."  
  
He gets up and has a large smile on his face,  
"It sounds like you had a fun day." He says.  
"I guess I did, we're gonna go to the park for our next date. I hope we play frisbee, I've never played it but I'm sure I'll love it."  
"Sounds like fun, I'll see you soon." He says.  
"Maybe..." I smirk and he jumps off of the balcony, something people love to do I assume. I walk back into my apartment and unbutton the rest of my shirt. I make my way to my bedroom and shut the door behind, locking it as well. I walk over to my bed and hop on it while I wrap myself in its blankets. I go to sleep soon after.


	12. A Fragile Partnership.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack delivers some goods and helps a girl out.

Headlights shine in front of me. I'm at the docks, my client wanted to meet here, away from his loud mother. He steps out of the car and walks towards me, he is short and portly. He walks towards me and has wide eyes that are covered in dark hair,  
"Do you have it..?" He asks quietly. I open my satchel and lift a bottle out and show it to him.  
"Good... Here." He reaches into his pocket and digs out a black little pouch.  
"There better be money in there." I say and cross my arms.  
"Uh.." He says silently, I look down at him, he's Moni's height.  
"What do you mean 'Uh'?" I grip the jar and slightly open it with one hand to make it less obvious. He quickly opens the pouch and turns it upside down, a ring falls onto his palm.  
"Please! It's are worth a lot of mon-" I toss the acid onto his face, he drops the rings onto the ground. I jump and sling my foot against his face, a loud crack emits into the air. His head twists backwards and he falls to the ground, I broke his neck. The green liquid also gave me more strength then I already had which was a plus as well as my healing. I take the rest of the acid and pour it into his face, it melts his skin in a smokey haze. I throw the empty jar into the water and take the other jar and do the same. I finish distorting his face and look at the ring, I pick it up and study it.  
  
It's color is gold with colors that glide over it and reflect, it has a dragon engraved on it. It looks Chinese, Moni would like this. I should give her something in return for that watch, I slip the ring into my pocket and look at my watch. I run over its dark surface. I won't wear the ring, I only wear one ring and that's my mother's. I remove my fingerless gloves and look at the ring with the small diamond. I put my glove back on and flea the scene.  
  
  
I walk along the busy sidewalk, it's early in the morning and people are on their way to work. "Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time.." I hum underneath my breath, that song will always be stuck in my head by my mother. She just had a way of leaving songs in your even when I was so young. A few college kids rush past me and hit me on their way by, they have blood shot eyes. Must have been partying. Moni's at her job and I just saw Dick yesterday.  
I should meet up with Moni sometime and give her the ring, maybe next Saturday. I really have nothing to do, I mean. I could go to the Botanical Gardens, I could rob someone, or....  
I reach into my pocket and feel a card, I look at it. Meh, I'd rather not, those band guys probably aren't even awake yet. I run a hand through my hair, I could get this mess cut.  
  
If I shave all of it off it would grow back to this same mess in about two weeks. I'll get it cut shorter, there's a shop around here somewhere for this. I walk by a couple who were chatty. Wind picks up and hits my face, it makes my face red. I stuff my white hands into my hoodie and carry on with myself. Ahh, maybe I'll keep my hair, I really don't wanna socialize with people today.  
  
Ugh! Nothing to do! I'll go home and sleep or something I don't know. I call for a cab and it pulls over, I get inside and open my phone.  
"Founders' Island, Nickson Avenue." I say and flip through my messages from Moni and Dick, I'm a lonely person.  
The vehicle starts to go, I'm gonna ask the driver about the villains here and such. Pass the time,  
"Who is Poison Ivy?" I ask him, a woman with red hair and green skin flashes into my mind. The driver chuckles darkly.  
"Oh... Now that's a woman you don't wanna mess with." He says.  
"What's her story?"  
"She controls plants and stuff like that, a real nut when it comes to them. I knew a buddy that got in between her... Let's just say he's in a vegetated state but not the kind you'd except." He shakes his head.  
"What about that Joker guy?"  
"Phew... That guy... He's done some shit I that even want to remember."  
"Care to vent?" I ask, trying to get him to talk. He hums.  
"Ha... Okay.. So, he's got this chick that's crazy for him and I mean crazy. Like no matter how many times he hits her, she'll always come running back to him like a puppy. Harley's her name. Harley Quinn. She's almost as crazy as him, almost."  
"I want to know about Joker not his girl."  
"Huh? Oh yeah, okay so he came from no where on day and just started killing and shooting people you know? Man... He bashed a man's skull in just for not laughing with him when he set a baby on fire." I cringe, why do people work for him?  
"Why do people work for him?"  
"Hell if I know."  
The ride continues in silence.  
  
I pay the fair and exit the cab, I let the man open the door for me and I walk to the elevator. I press my floor, the 2nd highest one.  
I exit the elevator and make my way to my room, I open the door and lock it back. I drop my bag to the floor next to the dresser and place my glasses and keys on it as well. I take off my hoodie and toss it on the glass table in the living room. I kick off my shoes and then lay on the couch. I sigh and rub my black tank top, I would wear a muscle shirt if a was a douche bag. I smirk at that and then look at the high ceiling, it's white. With my left hand I feel the wedding ring, I look at it. It's plain silver with a small diamond in it. I sigh and take it off, I look inside it at the engraved message:  
  
'Jeannie, I know it's not much but I want it to be everything. Love, your husband, Jack'  
  
I sigh. They must not have had any money, but she still stayed and he still loved her. I slide the ring back onto my ring finger and class my eyes.  
  
*PING*  
  
I open my eyes and frown, I reach into my pocket and look at it. It's Moni, doesn't she have work?  
  
'Hey... Do me a favor?!' I read the text and slide open my phone.  
'Like what?'  
'Okay, so my sister needs someone to baby sit Lei and I'm stuck at work? Can you help?'  
'Yeah, I was gonna take a nap but okay.'  
'OMG, thank you sooo much! She lives in Chinatown in the same apartment I live in, she lives across from me.'  
'Got it.' I sigh.  
  
I stretch and lay on the couch for a minute. I sling my legs over and hit my feet against the floor. I pick up my converse and put them on, then make my way to the kitchen. I walk up to the counter and grab a knife.  
  
I don't always do this, sometimes I feel like I'll go back to regular Jack who got scars, but was there ever a regular Jack? I take the knife and slice over my arm, blood pours but stops. I wipe off the excess blood and look at the spotless porcelain skin. I feel pain but it's dull and doesn't last long, but if I'm impaled and isn't removed soon the pain increases and sharpens. I pull the bottom of my shirt and pull it up into my mouth. I breath in and slam the blade into my self, this feels very familiar to me. Blood seeps from my wound and the pain is dull like someone thumping their finger against me. I stay like this for a little while until I feel the pin increase. I try to heal myself and that's why it hurts, I need to grow back. It feels like a pinch and slowly turns into a cut. I do this so I can test the pain, I'm sure Moni's sister will be pissed but whatever. It feels sharp now, I suck in air and force the blade deeper. It feels like a cut, just a regular one now, but slowly, slowly it gets deeper. I wince and twist it, I must prepare for future battles. I grit my teeth against my top and slowly slid the blade out. I release my breath and suck in, my breathing goes back to normal in a few seconds and I'm back to myself. I look at the blade and the blood on the floor. I run the large kitchen knife under the sink water and grab a dark towel from the counter. I wipe off my stomach and then go to town on the floor. I'll have to put a rug over it and do my next experiments in the shower, stupid... Why didn't I do that before?  
  
I wipe up the best I can and throw the towel away and go to my jacket on the table. I put it on and grab my phone then put it in my pocket, I then go to the dresser and grab my glasses and keys then head out of the door.  
  
I knock on the door 18 and wait for an answer. I scratch the back of my neck and watch as the door opens, a woman who appears to be at least five years older than Moni opens up. She smiles,  
"You're Jack right?"  
I nod and smile at her, she has Lei in her arms, he looks at me and smiles. I laugh lightly at that, she sighs and him to me. I widen my eyes and hold him, he grabs my hair. She grabs a purse from somewhere.  
"Okay, he likes his tummy being poked- oh yes he does! - and he likes bananas, I have some in the fridge. If he gets thirsty I have some formula on the counter next to the microwave. Umm... His crib is in my bedroom and diapers underneath it."  
"Alright, I'll take good care of him." I say and poke his stomach lightly he starts to giggle and smile. I look back up at her and she is smiling,  
"Okay, I'll be back in a while, be good." She says and gives the baby a kiss, I move out of her way and she moves down the to the stairs then makes her way down them. I look at the baby and walk into the room that is the same to Moni's but with light brown walls with a leather couch, red pillows and curtains, art on the walls and fancier appliances. I close the door behind me and lock it, I move to the couch and lay the baby on it. He quickly sits up and looks at me and smiles, I cock my head and slowly move to my left. He follows me and babbles at me, I move back to my right and he keeps his eyes trained to me. I shake my head and sit down next to him, I grab the remote on my way down. I start to flip through channels and see that she has Netflix, I smirk and click it. I search up Gotham Detectives and watch the latest episode, it starts.  
  
  
"Leon... You have.. a child?" The woman gasps inside the detective's office and suspenseful music blares then the screen cuts to credits.  
  
I sigh and stretch, the baby acted like it was watching. He had played and pulled my fingers while the 45 minute show played. I sigh and look over at the small thing, his slanted eyes that were wide when they looked at me. I chuckle and poke his stomach,  
"You're a kooky little baby huh?" He covers his stomach with his hands and giggle loudly. I laugh at it and smile, he's so cute! I need to be more manly. I rub his chubby cheek and make circles and other shapes. I sigh and turn away from him, I grab the remote and choose something else to watch, I settle on, 'Great Heights.' It's a movie about some woman walking tightropes or something.  
  
I scratch my head and look over at the baby who is sticking his fingers in his mouth, I smile. I look away back to the tv and watch it begin then I frown. I feel into my pocket and bring out a a small music box, it's shaped like a small treasure chest but it's silver and has swirls and twists all over it. It has no latch but a small winder on its side, I start to crank it up and hear the gears turning. This was my mother's the only reason The Academy kept it was sell it, but Hiroshi ended up leaving it on his shelf for a memento. I usually leave it at home, but I brought it this time for the baby. I let go and look over at the baby who seems to be enchanted by its tune. I smile lightly and crank it some more then set it down beside me, I watch the movie as much as I can without getting bored or distracted by the twinkly music. I sigh and look at the box, the baby is in love with it. I suppose I was too when I was a child, sometimes when I can't sleep I wind it up and play it. It always made me sleep.  
  
It plays as I watch the movie and when it stops I rewind it back for the baby. The movie lasted for two hours, I check my watch and see the time, 11:56. I nod and put it down, I had killed Jimmy or Timmy or whatever his name was at 8:00. I exit out of Netflix and change it to the news, the newswoman is talking about the Ace Chemical accident.  
  
"Ace Chemicals owner, Zachary Middens, also owner of Apex Chemicals and other processing plants has spoken, quote,  
'I mourn those lost in this outrageous act of crime, to all families who have lost one in The Joker's act of atrocity, I feel your pain as well. I will be making security changes and making the barrier more sturdy and impenetrable. If Batman and his colleagues weren't there, I wouldn't know what would happen to my business and my sake.'  
  
I scoff, as if he cares about his worker's families.  
  
"The Joker got away with important barrels of chemicals as well as lives, he had an accomplice. Most have assumed Harley Quinn, but there some say there was another. This is unlikely, but we are still searching. Security feed has turned up blank, the cameras may have been sabotaged or spray painted over we are not sure yet. Commissioner Gordon has said that this is just some plot to another one of jokers schemes, they are on the case with every officer they have."  
  
I go and crank the box back up, then sit it back down next to the baby again. I then open my work phone that I brought with me and see what messages I have for me.  
1 message:  
'Running with the Joker huh? That is your downfall.'  
  
Oh these guys again.  
  
'He's probably just like you, watch me all you want. Idc.'  
  
I shove the flip phone into my other pocket and then stand up, I remove my hoodie and let my dark tank top reveal its self. I take the sleeves of my hoodie and wrap it around the baby lightly like a gentle hug. I rub my neck and walk to the kitchen, the baby fusses. I walk back to the couch and take the hoodie off, then pick him up. I take him to the kitchen and sit him in the white high chair, I then open the fridge which is close by and open it. I take out the jar of mushy bananas and take the plastic spoon that rests on top of it. I make my way back over to the baby and put the jar on top of the white tray, I open it and lay the lid down next to it. I carefully spoon some into it and slowly put it into the Lei's face, he eats it gladly. I take another spoonful and feed him again. I give him three more spoons before he refuses, I screw the lid back on and put it back inside the fridge. I think he needs formula in a few hours so I won't give it to him now. I grab the milk and then a cup from the drying rack above the stainless steel dish washer. I pour it in it halfway and then put the milk back up, I take the cup and push it against the ice dispenser on the matching steel fridge. A couple cubes splash into it then I let go. I look back at the baby and take a sip of the cold milk. Yum! I take a few more gulps and then say to the baby,  
"You know, my mom always drank milk when she was pregnant with me." I take another gulp.  
"That's why I love milk." I lie, I really don't know if this is why I love milk so much., maybe I just love and that's it. Lei babbles at me and smiles, I drink all of the milk and put the cup down then walk over to Lei.  
"Why do you like me?" I ask him and poke his tummy lightly.  
"I mean, I kill people for a living.. and you don't wanna know how..." I whisper and lean into his face, he takes his chubby hand and slaps it against my face. I lean back and pick him up, he giggles and babbles.  
"I'm Jack." I say and introduce myself to the baby. He smiles, I take him and hold him against my chest and walk back to the couch. I lay him back on the couch and look at him. His smile has faded, I study him and his black hair, chubby face, slanted eyes, and black eyes. He is adorable! I can't lie. I take my hoodie that I had threw carelessly onto the table and lay it on his back like before.  
  
I wonder if I had a lot of hair when I was a baby, I mean I did because of the picture and file updates The Academy took every year, they kept every single one of them. I had lost some my front teeth when I was eight years old by a fight, I had won and killed my opponents, all seven of them. I look back at Lei and then out the window, the sun is shining through the sheer white curtains. I watch the curtains flow lightly in the wind by a small crack that indicated an almost shut window. I look away from it and examine the pictures on the walls, she liked to keep her family around like Moni did. I smile and look at her pictures, they are really the same as Moni's except for a few of her and Moni's sister and her husband.  
  
The TV is showing some whether, it's getting colder. I don't mind it, more sweaters for me. I smile lightly and shove my shoes off gently, I rest my feet on the coffee table. As I stretch as look at the ceiling and it's dark fan that spun around and around in a hypnotizing way. I close my eyes and drift off.  
  
  
I open my eyes to crying, the room is now a golden color. I look over at the baby who is shaking his hands in anger, I check my phone time, 7:58. Shit. I get off the couch and run into the kitchen, I tear open the top from the powdered formula beside the microwave and open the baby bottle. I read the side of the tin, it says to boil the water. The baby wails, I don't have time. I open the fridge and see a jug of drinking water, I bring it over to the bottle and fill it up accordingly. I take the scoop that was inside the half empty powder substance and fill it up with the yellow-white powder. I pour it into the bottle and close it up then shake it gently like it says on the side of the container. It's cold so I put it in the microwave for thirty seconds, it feels warm. I run back over to the crying Lei and put him in my lap, I slowly put the bottle into his mouth and tilt him lightly. I've seen them do this in shows so it shouldn't be too hard. Lei calms down and starts to suck the formula, I give a small sigh for relief and keep feeding him. He drinks it greedily until the last drop comes from the bottle. I take the bottle back and set it next to me, I then gently lay him back down. He looks full and tired, was he asleep when I was asleep? His eyes droop and he closes them all together, I smile at it.  
  
I take the bottle and make my way to the sink, I take it apart and run the water over it gently. I put the scoop back into the tin that contains powder and close it up. It looks like nothing had happened to it, I leave it like that. I walk back over to the couch and put my hoodie on, Moni's sister should be back anytime soon. Just as I have the hoodie on, the door unlocks and a woman walks in. I walk to the door and see her, she puts her bag on the countertop and digs something out of it, I watch I silently as she pulls two twenty dollars out of her wallet. She looks at me and smiles,  
"Was Lei a handful?"  
"No, he was just fine." I smile back.  
"That's good to hear, here's your pay." She hands me the money, I look back at her.  
"I'll give you my number if you need me to babysit him again." I say and she smiles.  
"Here I have some paper over here." She walks over to a drawer and takes a pad of orange sticky notes and a blue pen from it, she puts it in front of me.  
"I'm available most of the time, but not during the night." I laugh and write down my personal phone number and then place the pen back down next to the paper. She laughs and then walks over to the door and opens it for me. I walk through it.  
"Bye bye, Jack." She says.  
"Goodbye." I smile to her and she smiles back. The door shuts and I walk down the stairs to the exit, I walk out onto the street and see it's dark outside. The red and yellow neon signs come into view. I stuff my hands into my hoodie and walk down the streets, I love the sights and smells of Chinatown at night. I walk until I'm out of Chinatown, it's a cool place to be but right now I just wanna be home. I'm walking through a dark part of town when I hear a scream and then a door slam, I look across the street. It's a dark alleyway that curves, I have my googles and a knife. I'll be fine.  
  
I take my goggles from my pocket and walk across the street into the alley. I turn the curve and then again to the left this time. I see a three guys talking, they have some guns. One is leaning against the trunk of the blue car, smoking a cigarette. The other two are talking to each other, one is kicking the dirt. I stuff my goggles back into a pocket and then pull out my knife, I leave it close and concealed by my fist. I walk towards them, the smoker sees me first.  
"Hey!" He yells and throws his cigarette on the ground, he advances towards me.  
"You ain't suppose to be here kid." The two others notice as well and make their way over to me.  
"Oh, I'm sorry... I must be at the wrong place." I put my hand up and furrow my eyebrows innocently.  
"That's right, get the hell outta here before we beat you to a pulp." He smirks.  
"Yeah! Sure! Just uh.. One thing... Who's that woman that was screaming?" I ask and smile.  
"Huh? None of your business."  
"Is that so?" I smirk.  
He makes an angered face and grabs his gun from somewhere, I was to busy looking at his buddies who were angry as well.  
"I'm gonna give you to the count of 3 to get the fuck out of here. Got it?"  
"Yes sir."  
"1. 2. 3-"  
"3!" I scream as I jab my knife into his throat and ripping it out as I lunge for his gun. I whip the pistol against one's nose and then slice the blade quickly over his throat, then I kick the other's head and he slams into the ground. He cries in agony, I silence him with my blade.  
  
I stand up and stretch, I close my knife and shove it into my pocket. I take my goggles out and put them over my eyes. I take the gun and grip it into my hands, I walk forward slowly as I aim the gun towards the ground. I open the door by turning a knob, there's a garage door to my right with a ramp for a car. I walk in and aim at something, nothing is in my view. I continue forward and turn left to where the car would be if it was inside.  
  
I see five men all in black, one has a baseball bat, another a metal pipe, and the rest are smacking their fist together. They are blocking my view of someone in a chair, I don't know who it is until I hear them yell,  
"MISTAH J WILL-" There's only one person who has that annoying voice, Harley Quinn. She was silenced by a punch,  
"Mister J this, Mister J that, I'm beginning to think that's all you have to say. What? Run out of material?" The men howl with laughter at the pun, it was a bad pun so I don't smile like usual. I ready my gun and prepare for a battle.  
"Now, Quinn. Tell us where Joker has taken our guns." The man who punched says.  
"I won't tell you, no way!" She receives another punch, I'm letting her get beat like this because she called me a ladyboy.  
"Again, Quinn. Where has Joker taken what's ours?"  
"Puddin' wouldn't like it if I-" A fist is slammed into her face and then another and another. I decide this is enough and intervene.  
"Ever get tired of punching?" I say and step into the room, my gun at side ready to kill. They all look around at me,  
"I mean, a gun is more sufficient." I say and wave it in the air.  
"See look." I say and aim for one man's head, I aim for them all and shoot repeatedly until they are all dead, except for Harley of course. She's my ticket to Jokerland.  
"That.. Was quick.." She says, I have a clear view of her now. Her hat and mask had been removed and tossed somewhere. Her blonde hair was messy and sticking to the blood that ran from her nose. I toss the gun into her lap, "There should be one more in there."  
I walk behind her and cut the rope that bonded her to the metal chair. She gets free and as soon as I walk in front of her she jump onto me, I thought she was attacking me until, "OH THANK YOU!"  
She kisses my cheeks and leaves dark red lipstick and some blood behind.  
"MISTAH J WILL DEFIANTLY TAKE YOU INTO HIS GANG NOW! WHEN YOU LEFT LAST TIME HE ORDERED SOME MEN TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND BRING YOU TO HIM, HOW TIMES HAVE CHANGED!!" She says giddily and jumps from me, her legs no longer wrapped around my waist. She giggles at me and searches for her gear around the room, she finds her mask that a man I killed was wearing and her hat that had been knocked off of her. She puts her things back on and claps her hands together,  
"Wadda ya think?"  
"I look as good as new?"  
She twirls.  
"You look great, let's go." I say and she picks up my gun that I tossed her, she kicks a corpse on the way out.  
  
I enter the car that was parked outside and she jumps into the passenger set.  
"Joker has a place at that old factory, you know the one that used to be that used to make dolls." She says as I crank up the car and back out.  
"Yeah, I know." I turn the car around and drive out of the alley way and onto the street. I know how to drive even though it's been at least a year since I have been behind the wheel. I drive down the roads and make turns into the city until Harley pipes up from her humming,  
"I'm hungry! Let's get some food!"  
I look at her, she's rubbing her stomach. I get away from the traffic and drive into some fast food joint. Harley is naming what she wants,  
"I want one of those double decker burgers with a large side of fries and a chocolate shake with three cherries!" She says licking her lips, I laugh.  
"I think I'll have the same but a vanilla shake." She shakes her head.  
"But chocolate is the best!"  
I drive up to the clown that I say my order into.  
"My I take your order?" A hear a woman say.  
"Yeah, I'll take two double decker burgers with a large side of fries and two shakes one chocolate and another vanilla." I say and dig inside the middle compartment for cash, I find a wallet with some money in it. Harley nudges me.  
"What?"  
"My cherries..." She says angrily.  
"What type of drinks?" The woman asks.  
"Coke." Harley says.  
"Two cokes please." I say to the clown.  
"Is that all for you?" The woman asks from the clown.  
"On the shakes I want extra cherries on them."  
"Okay your total is $38.56."  
I drive up to the car in front of me and wait until it moves forward. It does and I drive up to the window. I look at the woman who is fixing up our drinks, she hands them to me. I reach out for them and take them, I look back at the woman, she is wide eyed. She must have figured it out,  
"How much?" I ask and dig out forty dollars from the ugly checked wallet.  
"Um...." She says, her mouth is wide open.  
"Well?!" Harley yells into my ear, I nudge her in her rib lightly.  
"Uh.. Um..." She looks over to the computer and sees what it has.  
"Thir... Thirty eight dollars." I hand her the two twenties.  
"Keep the change." I say and pocket the wallet. She takes the money and puts it in the cash register. She then looks back at us.  
"Forgetting something?" I ask her.  
"Huh?.. Oh! Yeah, sorry sir.." She says and hands us the drinks and straws. I put the in the cup holders and hand Harley her straw, she rips it open and starts to drink. I don't know why we got the cokes, I mean we're getting shakes.  
  
I put my straw into my drink and sip, I look back at the woman who has our food. I take it from her and give it to Harley. She rips into it and mauls her burger. I let her keep the bag and take the shakes the woman has in her hands.  
"My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard~" I sing loudly and give Harley the shake. She laughs loudly and slurps on her ice cream drink. I grab the bag from her and take out my fries and burger, I set the burger in my lap and the fries in between my thighs. I look back the woman who is terrified and smirk at her, I drive off.  
  
Harley snacks her lips against the straw that is for the shake, I take I fry from between my thighs and eat it. I love it's salt coated, crispy texture. I love salt. A lot.  
I eat two more at the same time and turn around some corners.  
"You're an okay guy." Harley says.  
"Okay? You mean great!" I exclaim as I unwrap my large burger. She giggles.  
"I wanna listen to the radio!" She twist some knobs and turns up the volume when she finds an acceptable station that's playing pop music. I'm much more of a rock kinda guy myself. I take a bite of my burger and pull into a large parking lot.  
"This is it! Let me finish eating first then we'll go see my Puddin'." She eats a couple of fries. I nod and put the car in park.  
  
I take a few more bites of my burger and then wrap it up in the paper it came and toss it out the window onto the concrete. I grab my shake that's kinda melted and drink it, Harley stuffs her trash into the brown bag the woman gave us.  
"Alright, let's go."  
I nod and open the door, she steps out as well. I walk with her to the factory, there's a metal gate that I open for her and she leads me inside the bricked building. She opens the door and yells,  
"PUDDIN' IM HOME!"  
The factory has dust and cob webs in it, I see men painting it purple and putting up decorations of cards and clowns. They are in groups all over the factory, working hard. They wear purple and clown masks, some make up. They all look at her. There's a room overseeing all the work with glass windows to look out of, I see a flash of purple and white come from the glass. It's Joker, he coming to greet us.  
  
"Where's my Mister J?" She says to one goon who had ran up to her.  
"He's in the-"  
"HARLEY!" A man yells out of no where, the goon gets out of the way and goes back to where he came from. Joker comes into view, he has his sleeves rolled up and his orange shirt is untucked. His hair is messy like he had been running his hands through it. Harley runs to him and jumps into his arms then gives him large kisses. She leaves the same marks on him like me, he gives her a kiss and then dumps her on the ground roughly.  
"Gee Harl', you're not looking too good." He tsks.  
"Hey, where's my first aid kit?!" He yells at really nobody. Someone rushes in and kneels by Harley, they start to clean her face and wounds. Joker leaves them and walks over to me.  
"And what are you doing here?..." He growls. He hasn't changed at all, still tall as ever.  
"Just delivering your girl friend back to you, you know. They were really beating he badly." He makes an angered face and picks me up by the collar of my jacket.  
"You listen here, you-"  
"Puddin', put him down!" Harley yells from the floor.  
"Why?"  
"You should treat him a little better considering that he saved me." She yells and crosses her arms. He huffs and drops me on the ground, I dust myself off and stand. He glares at me, I push past him with my shoulder and move towards Harley. She has a bandage over her nose and has no blood on her face but the make up had to go as well. I help her up and she smiles, Joker comes in between us and puts her next to his side. I don't like Harley like that, she's a friend to me, Moni is more my speed. Wait! No, goddammit I'm dating someone! Why do I forget these things?  
  
"And do you think you deserve an award? I could have done this myself."  
"But you didn't." I remind him. He lets go of Harley and marches towards me.  
"Why you little-"  
"PUDDIN'!"  
He looks back at her, she has her arms crossed again with a scowl. He makes his way over to her.  
"And what is it that you want?"  
"I want him to be in your gang! And have a good spot too!" She pouts. He loses his breath.  
"Wha.. What?"  
"He saved me in a blink of an eye, and he didn't kill your best gal!"  
"Just because someone saves you from certain death, doesn't mean you have to let them into your life." He waves his hands in the air.  
"Ivy would." She huffs.  
"Ivy? AGH! Fine! He gets a place in my fine establishment but if he screws up just once, he's gone..." He says darkly. He looks back at me.  
"Got that buddy boy! One screw up and your deader than Batgirl's chance of walking." I laugh at his joke. I read some old newspaper about Batgirl and her being paralyzed from the waist down. Shame really, she seemed like a good person.  
"Hm!" He crosses his arms.  
"Maybe I'll just keep you around to laugh at my jokes." He smirks, his red lips curl into a Cheshire like look.  
Harley squeals with glee and hugs Joker, I guess Harley really appreciates what I did, or maybe she just wants me around because of the resemblance between me and her "puddin'".  
  
"Get down here tomorrow night if you know what's good for you... Well! Bye bye!" He says and turns around, he gets lost in the old, dusty conveyor belts. I see the goons turn to me and give me looks, I smile at them my wide smile. The one for killing mode and they cringe at the sight. I smirk and turn around and go back the way I came. I enter the car and start it then drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting often because I have many tests and reports. I wanted to put these notes at the end so you wouldn't be sad while reading.
> 
> Enjoy.


	13. First Job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES!!!!   
> I HAD SOME MID TERMS TOO SO SORRY FOR THE HAITUS!
> 
> ENJOY!

I open my eyes to the ceiling of my room, white is all I see. I get up from my bed and walk into my kitchen. I open the fridge and grab the milk then a cup. I fill it up and drink it. I walk back into my bedroom and check my phone. No messages. I take a sip of my drink and take the phone with me back to the living room. I turn on the tv and decide to watch the news.  
  
"Last night at a fast food joint that we are not releasing the name of, was visited by unwanted guests, Harley Quinn and an unknown accomplice. They went through the drive with the accomplice driving and ordered. They then-"  
  
Are they really going to explain, step-by-step what we did? Okay, well that's old news. I turn the tv off, I have nothing else to watch. I drink the rest of my milk. Times like these are the boring ones, I just sit here and think about what I'm gonna do or when I'm gonna go to an event. I don't know when my date with Dick is, I'm sure he'll text me when. I have to be at that dumb doll factory tonight, I should find something to wear for that. I set my cup down loudly and walk to my closet. I open it and look inside.  
  
Okay, I'll wear black pants with the black combat boots, but I could wear the dark green ones. They were more comfortable.. Black pants and dark green combat boots it is, but a shirt is what I need. I could wear that same hoodie, but he might criticize it. I mean, he wears that same stupid suit all the time, but you don't hear anyone complaining. I flip through the shirts until I find one proper enough. I have a button up, it's white but has one black sleeve and one black breast pocket. It doesn't have sleeves that button at the ends. I'll wear this with the other stuff. I take the clothes and lay them on the bed, pants first then shirt and the boots I set beside them.  
  
I begin to go back to the living room but I see myself in the reflection of my mirror in the bathroom. I walk closer until I'm in the bathroom, I only have my black boxer-briefs on. I look at my pale body, my orange freckles contrast with my complexion. I look at my freckles and try to count them but get lose in the sea of specks. They don't stick out on me,but they can be seen. Moni loves them a lot, maybe it's because she doesn't have them or she just likes them in general. When I had my sleeves rolled up she would point them out and say they were cute. I'd blush of course and she would like that too. Dick liked my blushing as well, a lot of people do, but right now I wasn't blushing.  
  
My pale body is thin but muscular, not as muscular as any hero like Batman or Nightwing. I run my hand over my abs that aren't too prominent, but just enough to show. I have small thighs, they are actual smaller than Moni's but it's only because she has a little weight on her. I look at my hairless chest and arms, I had orange hair that covered my body when I was younger, but it had fell out to focus on healing my wounds instead of growing hair. The hair on my head was a convenient exception. I couldn't grow a beard still but I only assume genetics on that part. I turn so I can see my side and look at my ass, not as good as Nightwing's but still okay. I smirk to myself and turn back to face the mirror. I study my face, I once had beautiful eyes... They reminded me of a jungle forest after it rained when it got dark and dense. Now, they are bright green like apples.. or poison...  
I sigh at my loss and look at something else, my cheekbones. These were my father's, he had very noticeable ones, even in his pictures they were there. My lips and nose are my mother's she was a very beautiful woman and my father was an okay guy. I decide to stop looking at myself.  
  
I exit the bathroom and walk into the living room. I jump onto the couch and check my phone, nothing. AGHHHH! I scream aloud.  
I wonder when me and Moni can hang out again. I'm bored without anything to do. I sigh loudly and get off of the couch. I stand next to my couch for what seems like eternity thinking on what I should do.  
I could cook something, work out... It's been a while since I've taken a bath. I mean I take showers a lot, but a relaxing bath is something I haven't had in a while.  
  
I go back to my large bathroom with dark cabinets and white marble counter tops that matched everything else. I look at the large bathtub or jacuzzi that was in the corner of the room, next to the mirror. There's a tray next to it with bath salts, shampoo, conditioner, and other accommodations I didn't look at when I first got here. I would always just use the shower and use the shampoo I brought. The white bathtub has a metal stopper already plugged in so I just turn the knob that has hot water. The water starts to run and I feel it's heat, I have to hold my hand for a while until I can actually feel it's temperature. I leave it how it is and watch it fill with water. I take the small tub of salts and pour it into the water, vanilla envelopes into the air. I then grab the bath oil and just carelessly pour it in. I set it back down on the tray next to the bath salts and grab something to make the water bubbly. I pour it close to the water splashing into the tub and watch as if magic, it starts to create large, foamy bubbles. I might have over done it. The bathtub is almost full now, so I turn the water off and then stand up from my kneeling position. I look around as if to check if someone was standing there watching me disrobe. I smile lightly at my childish ways and remove my underwear then step into the bath. It's warm, I know that if I lay in it longer it will only get hotter so I turn the cold water on. The water slowly heats up and I lift my pale feet up to the rushing water and let it run over them. I sigh deeply and lean my head back.  
  
I lean back up to turn the water off, it had got too cold. I turn the heat on and let it even out the cold water in the tub. The bubbles cover all of my pearl colored skin. We're basically the same color, I need to tan. I don't know if that green liquid, (I really need to name it) would stop me from getting dark. It replaced some of the blood in my system with itself, if I had anymore of it. I would have no blood but that lime poison. It stopped me from gaining weight, but then again my metabolism was always fast. Maybe because of all the work I did at The Academy, or my genetics. Anyway, it's a time to relax and sit back and watch the bubbles pop and swirl when I move my legs. I sink into the water until my shoulders go under. I rub my hands together and feel something metal, Mother's ring! I quickly rip it off and lay it on the tray, I curse myself at my stupidity and lay back into the soapy bathtub. I rub my hands again and get used to the absence of the metal band. I'd like to think my mom gave this ring to me but I know that's not true, it was taken from her dying self and then placed on Hiroshi's shelf atop her music box. I get angry and sink into the water until I am submerged. I cross my arms and watch my wavy hair float. I can hold my breath for hours, the longest was seventeen hours. I surface and push my hair out of my face. I look around. This is boring, I huff. I wanna do something fun, I wanna break windows and get my blood rushing.  
  
I wanna kill something.  
What! No, I don't! I only kill for money and that's that.  
But wouldn't it be nice to hear their screams and see their blood rush?...  
No! I don't hurt innocent!  
  
I internally argue with myself.  
  
Come onnnnn.. They all die eventually, let's just speed it up..  
No! Not unless money is involved, what is they have families?  
Psh! Family, shmamily, they're all broken... Besides just rob them of their goods, like they need it...  
  
I don't have another voice in my head, it's just me deciding what to do. I know it's wrong, but the rush is so good! I smile wickedly and kick my legs, the water splashes. No, I need to calm down and act normal or as normal as I can. I take deep breaths and just lay back in the water, it's hot, bubbly embrace soothes me. I close my eyes.  
  
I open my eyes and look around, I look at my hands and see that they are wrinkled. I fell asleep. I curse at myself and quickly get out of the now cold water, I shiver as I dry myself off and exit the bathroom. I wrap the towel around my waist and go check my phone on the couch. It's dark outside and I check the time, 9:56. Damn! I throw my towel to the ground and run to my bedroom. I throw open a drawer and grab some black boxer-briefs. I slam it closed and then put them on while I grab my pants, I put them in as well. I grab the socks I stuffed into my boots, I sit down and put them on. I slip on the dark green boots and lace them up, then I move over the shirt. I unbutton it gingerly and then through it over my shoulders. I stand up and button it up as I walk out, I grab my personal phone from the couch because I only take business calls alone and then make my way to the table next to the door. I grab my satchel that sat on the floor beside it and stuff it with my gun holster with the gun inside. I'll put it on once I get there. I also stuff it with my mask and goggles. I grab my keys and put them in my pocket, then I open the door and lock it back. I put the satchel over my chest while I walk to the elevator, I press a button and it dings open. I step inside next to a young couple who look like they are going out on a very fancy date. She has a long blue dress with a pearl necklace and matching earrings. I step beside her and she looks at me with hungry eyes, her boyfriend turns her to him and looks at her. I press the button for the lobby and endure the ride down that's full of kissing and shortened breaths. The elevator dings and I step out in a hurry while the couple eat reaches faces. I let the man open the door for me and I step out into the U shaped driving way. I walk out onto the sidewalk and keep walking and turning blocks until I'm a distance away. I call for a cab and it stops, I get inside and tell them where to go.  
  
He stops near the doll factory, wouldn't want him to know where I was going would I? I pay him and get out, I make sure he drives off and then I sprint towards the gateway with a security booth. While I run through the parking lot, I grab my goggles and my mask then put it on my face. I adjust it and then open the creaky door with one hand and comb through my hair with the other. I enter into a factory with dolls now painted to resemble a clown, I look around and the whole entire factory is clown themed with card accents. They work fast! I walk deeper into the facility, a group of men in clown themed garb are talking in a group, others are in large circle watching two men fight. One sees me,  
"Hey! It's that guy!" One yells from the group, he runs over to me.  
"Hey! You're that guy that saved Harley's sweet ass, Joker wants you up in his office." He has white face paint. I hum and tap my goggles, I profile him then say,  
"Did you take this job to pay child support?"  
His face goes blank.  
"How did you.."  
"Wild guess."  
I push past him and walk past the conveyor belts with dolls. I keep walking until I get to a set of stairs that turn around a corner. I walk up them and turn the corner, I make a right and open a door. It opens to a large office with a long table in it, a calendar, filing cabinets, a desk, a chair, and a large window fills it. There are decorations hanging from the ceiling, cards on black string. There's a giant teddy bear in the corner of the room with a party hat. I finish looking around the room and walk towards the table that Joker is standing on, he's yelling at Harley and some goons. He looks at me and yells,  
"Oh! Look who decided to show up! You should've gotten us coffee with the time you took..." He growls at me and then turns back around to gripe at his group.  
"With the diamond in our grasp, and the collection of guns stolen from the GCPD. It will turn Batsy's attention to Catwoman..." He grumbles at the name.  
"And Penguin.." He grumbles at that one too. They all nod.  
"That will give us plenty of time to get what we need for the grand show! Oh! It will be spectacular!" He says clapping his hands together. Harley jumps onto the table and hugs him saying, "You're right Puddin'!"  
She giggles, but he throws her into a chair and she starts spinning around in it while laughing.  
"But before we get all excited like a teenage girl at her first dance, we all have parts to fulfill." He points at a man with a bandaged nose. "You! You'll get the compressed air!"  
He points some men.  
"You two will get the hostages!"  
He keeps pointing and telling them their jobs.  
"You'll get the car."  
"You'll get the nitrous."  
"You'll pick up my Sunday best." He says, smirking and tugging on his suit.  
"Harl', you have the most important job of them all!" She beams at him from behind the back of the chair.  
"You get to visit Mr. Freeze and get some bombs from him, got that?" She nods.  
"You got it Mistah' J!"  
"Good.. Now.. EVERYONE GET OUT!" He screeches. Everyone rushes out with their instructions, even Harley, but I stay. He walks over to where I stand and looks down at me.  
"And what are you still here for...." He growls.  
"Funny how you give everyone a job instead of me." I cross my arms.  
"You don't have a job, all you have to do is look pretty." I laugh.  
"Not even one thing?.."  
"Nope! Leave!"  
"You sure...."  
"Get out!"  
"Really.....?"  
"AGH! Fine!"  
He leaps off the table and walks to his desk, he grabs a picture off of it and then walks back to me. He slams it up against my chest, it knocks me out of breath.... That's funny. It shouldn't have.  
"I need you to get this plant from Ivy, if you screw it up. I'll kill you. Now leave!"  
"Thank you...." I smirk and take the picture then walk out of the room. I walk down the stairs and make my way through the conveyor belts again. I see the same group of guys that were watching a fight are now tending to the wounds of the match. These guys are nice to each other and they get a bad reputation over it. Well, they do help out a criminal psychopath who has killed more than I have cut my hair. I feel my hair, it's red locks suck my porcelain hand into its warm embrace. I should really get it cut. I walk past the group of men and Harley who was waiting by the door, I look at her and she has a worried face.  
"What's up?" I ask and tuck the picture into my pocket.  
"I know you're going to see Ivy..." She crosses her arms and looks at the ground.  
"Yeah, what's the deal between you and her? Want me to kill her?"  
"What?! No!" She makes an angered face.  
"Then what?"  
"Give her these." She sighs and gives me a dark green pouch from no where. I take it and peep inside, seeds.  
"Mistah' J said I couldn't keep them anymore." She sniffles.  
"I'll give them to her, maybe we can work a trade. Her plant for these seeds."  
"Yeah..."  
"See you later, Quinn."  
She moves and I exit through the large doors that lead to a hall way and then an exit.  
  
The Botanical Gardens, Poison Ivy's hide out, as said by Harley. I am at the front gate, it's tall, metal and large. I tap my goggles and see thermal signatures. They are dangling from something, I filter through my different lenses and find out that it's vines. I hum and open the gate then enter. It's lined with plant life, vines and trunks coat the metal bars and act like walls. Grass and different types of flowers are on the ground, they thrive. There's a set of stairs that have brown beaches over them, I start to move forward but something begins to wrap against my leg. A vine, I quickly jump out of the way but another finds me and I am pulled towards the ceiling and crash through it. My vision is upside down, but I can see fine. I was trained for this. I see a woman with red hair and an angry look.  
"And who is this?!" She asks, not really looking for an answer.  
"Another one of your meat sack buddies?!"  
I dig the seeds out of my pocket and show them to her.  
"Harley wouldn't like what you're doing." I swing the seeds from side to side. She jerks them out of my hand.  
"What did you do to her?!" Some vines creep around my neck.  
"Nothing, she just wants you to have them back. She said she really missed you too." I lie, they seem to be fond of each other so I use that to my advantage.  
"Is that all?" She has a calmer voice, but still angry.  
"Let me down and I'll tell you the rest."  
She hums and let's me down roughly. I get up and brush myself off. I can get a good look at the place, I see two figures upside down, hanging by vines like I was, except they have more. It's that little kid with the hood and that Red Hood guy. I look to my left and see Nightwing molded into a tree, struggling to get away. Batman is stuck in its leaves along with the other guy, with the red costume.  
  
Ivy takes to reality,  
"Why did she send you? Is Joker keeping her under lock and key? That clown thinks he can do anything..." She crosses her arms. It's looks like she has a one piece bathing suit on that's made of leaves with a red button up over it, I guess even she gets cold.  
"Joker made her get rid of the seeds.. I guess he doesn't like you too much, what's your deal with them?" I ask and cross my arms. She glares at me and turns around, she makes a throne out of roots.  
"Me and Harley used to be the queens of Gotham, we were the best pair. Until that clown won her back from me."  
"A fallen out."  
"You could say that." She looks back at me and then walks to her throne. She sits in it and then a vine comes out with a newspaper in its grasp. It makes its way to me and I grab the paper, it retracts.  
  
'New Queens of Gotham' It reads.  
  
"Hm... Shame you two had to split, maybe I could get her to come back to you."  
Her eyes widen.  
"You could! ... I mean, You could."  
I nod.  
"For a price of course, nothing is free."  
"Do you think money grows on trees?" She scoffs.  
I chuckle lightly and walk over to the tree Nightwing is stuck in. Damn he looks good when he's trying his hardest to get free. I rub my finger across its bark and over his chest, I look into his eyes, but keep walking until I reach the end of the tree. I walk towards the Queen of Plants.  
"I'm looking for something other than money, I want a plant. This plant to be specific."  
I dig the picture from my pocket and unfold it then hold it out for her to see. While she looks at it I put the newspaper on the arm of the throne. I look back at Ivy who looks to be filled with rage and about to burst, she screams in anger and rips the picture from my hand.  
"FINE!" She crumbles the photograph, I smirk under my mask. A flower shoots up from the metal floor and exposes its beautiful green petals.  
"BUT ONLY ON ONE CONDITION!"  
"Name it."  
"HARLEY COMES HERE WITH NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT CLOWN! GOT IT?"  
"You got it."  
She frowns. The flower grows and climbs around my arm.  
"What is it doing?" It separates itself from the ground and the flower wraps around my entire right arm, the one with the black sleeve. It's petals tickle my ear.  
"There, now leave." She commands.  
"This thing will come off my arm right?"  
"Find it a place to live and it will."  
I sigh and turn around. I study the flower as I walk down the branch stairs and into the entrance. I exit through the gate and back onto the road, I have to walk.  
I hear screaming from the Botanical Gardens, psh, not my problem. I begin to walk down the black road, my boots make a 'Thud' noise every time I lay my feet to the ground.  
  
Man, what am I gonna do about this plant? I look at it, I mean do just find a pot and it crawls inside it? I continue to walk and ponder my predicament until I notice a figure in front of me, they appear to be walking like me. A hitchhiker. Could he have something I need? Only one way to find out.   
I walk closer and see that he has a backpack. I could fill that up with dirt and the plant may get inside it. May. Is the issue, I can't just kill him for his backpack, but I could rob him of it. I open my satchel and get my holster out. I strap it to my thigh.  
"Hey, nice backpack." I state, he chuckles and turns around.  
"Yeah, I guess it is.... Is that a flower?"  
"It is, but it needs to get off my arm... You wouldn't mind giving me your bag would you?" I ask innocently. He slowly backs away.  
"I don't know..."  
I sigh and pull my gun.  
"Yes, you do."  
His face makes a frightened expression.  
"Yeah, sure sure.. Take it!" He quickly rips off his bag and throws it to my feet.  
"Thank you, now scram." I say and he turns around and runs off into the night. I laugh lightly and put my gun back in its holster. I drop to the ground and start looking through it. I look through it, it contains a book, a map, a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, some condoms and a baseball hat. I dump it onto the ground and move over to the side of the road. I start digging through the dirt and grass and put it into the bag, I fill it up entirely and then rest it back on the road. I stand up.  
"Okay, get in the backpack." I say. It does nothing.  
"Come on! It has grass too!" I plead. Nothing. I sigh and put my hand on my hip. I just watch it with anger until finally, it unwraps from my hand. It slowly snakes into the backpack and unravels itself from me entirely. I clap with delight. I pick up the backpack and put it on my back.  
"Let's go." I begin to leave but stop in my tracks, I look back at the cigarettes. I look around and see if anyone is around, nobody. I slowly walk towards them and the lighter, I pick them up and study them. I've never had a cigarette before but I'm sure it won't harm me. I turn back around and keep walking while I look at the two objects. The package is already open, I rip it open some more. Three cigarettes left, I take off my mask and let it hang on my neck. I place the filter between my lips and stop. I light it and suck in, smoke fills my lungs. I pull the cigarette away and blow out the smoke.  
"Well, that's that." I put the lighter in my pocket as well as the pack and put the cigarette in my mouth again. I'm gonna be walking for a while.


	14. Pulling Favors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's practically jokers errand boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME!
> 
> Agh it's not like anyone's reading anyway.
> 
> Oh! Also I'm creating a new story!   
> Not about Jackie tho!

Laughter echoes through out the office, the man who it belongs to is looking at a plant.  
"HAHAHAHA, SHE ACTUALLY GAVE YOU THE PLANT?! HAHAHAHA" He is in his office chair clutching his gut from laughing. The backpack is of the desk, dirt has made its way onto the desk as well. I sigh and cross my arms while I ask,  
"What's this plant for anyway?"  
His laughing trails off and he answers me.  
"Oh? This?" He gestures towards the plant.  
"I just wanted it to get rid of that annoying mouth of yours, it's all muffled. How am I suppose to hear you?!" His multiple emotions show in the sentences. I huff and walk closer to the desk to the plant, I run my finger over its leathery petals.  
"You can leave now..." Joker sighs with an exhausted voice. I look up at him and he has an annoyed look, I roll my eyes and slice the petal I was holding with my fingernail. Green oozes from it, I turn around and leave him with the unexpected mess.  
  
I walk down the stairs and see Harley sitting on a conveyor belt, rocking a Joker doll back and forth. I walk towards her,  
"Hey Quinn." I tell her and run a hand through my hair. She look ups at me with a sad expression.  
"Hey.." She mumbles.  
"Miss Ivy?" I don't know the relationship between the two, but it must be a good one. She nods her head and looks back down at the doll. I sigh and sit next to her on the belt, I move her hat out of the way that she had thrown down.  
"Well, I have some news for you." I say excitedly and pat my thighs.  
She looks up with a smile, hope in her eyes.  
"In exchange for that plant J wants, I needed to give her something in return... I'm guessing you know what that is." I lean on my arm and move towards her, she inhales and makes a high pitched squeal. I move back and she throws the doll into my lap as she jumps off the belt.  
"YES! ME AND RED ARE GONNA GET BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!" She jumps for joy and spins. I lay the doll next to me and pull my knees up to watch her fit, I wrap my arms around them.  
"Yeah, me and Red! Back together, we're gonna kick butt and take names!" She imitates kicking someone and then looks at me.  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She screams at me and gives me a tight hug.  
"Haha.. Yeah, just keep this on the down low, wouldn't want J to know... But we can't go now." She releases quickly.  
"Well why not?" She slams her foot into the ground and crosses her arms.  
"Can't, maybe in a few days. We gotta think of a way to get away from J." I say quietly. She huffs and kicks the ground.  
"As soon as we can, I'll send you on your way to the Botanical Gardens." I promise to her.  
"And J won't know a single thing." She smiles at that.  
"You know, you're a good kid." She says to me. I smile and then she turns around to do something I want nothing to do with. I sigh and shake my head, I hop off where I sat and begin to walk off to the front door I feel a hand on my shoulder. It pulls me backwards and I am pushed into an open room. I can tell it's a break room, but 'break' stands for something else. I am tossed around by some men who are laughing and spewing abusive words that mean nothing to me. I'm thrown into the middle, I guess they thought it would knock me off my feet. They were wrong.  
"Looks like Jokers got a new buddy, he thinks he's got the boss's protection huh?" One man says to the group of his pals, I count ten of them, I've faced more before. These men are just something to practice on.  
"Yeah, looks like we got a fruit loop here. HAHAHA" The other men join in as I unbutton my first buttons on my shirt. I drop my satchel to the floor and kick it over a bit.  
"Oooohhhhh.. Looks like this little fucks got some fight in him. Let's show him how we do it boys." Some bastard says, ugh! I'm getting mad. He takes out a switchblade, how old is he?  
"I'm gonna rip you a new one!" He yells and runs towards me, he slams the blade into my throat. He makes a satisfied face and pulls the knife out, my blood gushes, but stops.  
"What?" He mummers, a few men behind him ask the same question. I take off my face mask and goggles and toss them on top of my satchel. I look him in the face.  
"Wanna try that again?" I ask him with a large smile. His face goes white and my head starts to heat up. I feel my senses heighten and feet get lighter. I chuckle darkly,  
"Ready to feel pain unlike before?" I ask and look around at the men, some scared and some with blood lust in their eyes. Mmmhh... I'm going to enjoy ripping them apart and licking their bloody wounds clean. I inhale and close my eyes, then open them with an angered face. Quickly, I shove my hands into the bastard's eyes and rip out his brown eyes, he screams in agony and I land my foot into his chest, sending him back to men and then a wall. I smile at the destruction and bodies of men, two had been crushed by the blind man, their heads popped like watermelons against the dry wall. I look around at the others,  
"Aw... Only seven little babies left to kill, I guess I'll have to savor the moment." I speak sweatily at first, then with rage. They all look at me with wide eyes- Haha, speaking of wide eyes.. I look down at the eyeballs in my bloody hands, I twirl one by the nerve and put the other into my mouth. It's tofu-like substance goes between my teeth. It has its own taste I'll give it that, but it's not as good as a fresh, bloody heart. I look back up at the men while I suck the nerve into my mouth like spaghetti. I drop the other eye and plant my foot firmly on it, it makes an obscene squish. Some one from behind me hits me with a bat, I spin around and rip the bat from his hands and shove it into his mouth. I force it into him, his eyes water, jaw unhinges, and his knees give out. He falls to the floor and I ram it into his throat, he gags and is suffocated by the wood. Haha! So many jokes I could be using. I jerk the bat from him, blood and some teeth stay on the bat. I turn around and face the others while I slap the bat into my other hand and examine it.  
"You know, you guys are some shitty friends." I smirk.  
"Just letting your friend take it like that. Tsk, tsk, tsk." I throw the bat and it hits a man in the face, he falls onto the ground. I think he is unconscious, I'll have to kill him later.  
"Now there's only five of you left, better think of something quick." I smile devilishly. One guy throws his metal pipe at me and runs towards the door, I catch it and throw it back at him. It hits him he smacks his head against the concrete, blood pools.  
"YOU FUCK!" A guy yells, he charges at me I smile at him. He runs to me and I jump over him, I flip over towards a man watching in fear and pull the knife from his hand, I slice his throat and jam the blade into another's eye. He screams in pain and rips the knife from his eye, I punch the same eye and he falls in shock. I hear heavy footsteps behind me, I turn and slam my foot into his chin, his head goes up and a crack can be heard throughout the room. His corpse drops to the floor blah blah blah, yeah he's dead. The blood in the room is intoxicating, I take a deep whiff and exhale. I look over my shoulder to the last one.  
"I'm gonna make you last." I smile at him, his hands shake. I spin around and pick up the knife that fell to the ground. He tries to plead with me,  
"Please! I gotta family, I got a kid and a wife." He starts backing away, I chuckle. His begging is very funny.  
"You know, I love it when people beg." I run my tongue across the blade, a coppery taste envelopes on my taste buds.  
"Mmhh.. I love it because they think they're gonna get away and they think of you as a higher person." He is slammed up against a wall, whilst this happens I take his throat into my hand. I squeeze it tightly, he puts his hands over my arm.  
"This didn't have to happen, all you had to do was leave me alone." I bring the knife to his face and make a line below his eye. He clenches his teeth together.  
"No, no. Don't suppress does pretty cries... release them!" I whisper and then yell as I jam the blade into his shoulder. He lets out a strangled scream. I hum and drag the knife down into his chest. He keeps up with his blood curdling screams. I pull the knife from him and them suck on the blade like candy. His breaths are short and quick, I tighten his throat some more. His eyes widen and he chokes and tries to suck in more air. I squeeze it tighter and then loosen up my grip. He greedily heaves in air and pushes it out for more. I watch his chest rise and fall, rise and fall. I take the blade slowly drag it across his forehead, blood leaks from the fresh wound. I take in the aroma. Suddenly, I hear something from behind me. I look around and see the man I hit with the bat slowly getting up. I sigh and then jab the blade into the man's neck I'm holding. He gargles and blood spits out of his mouth. I drop him and turn around, I walk towards the guy who was stumbling around. I take his face in my hands and ram it against my knee. I hear a satisfying crunch, I smile and drop him. I broke his nose and assume knocked him out again, he'll drown on his blood for sure.  
"Whew! What a rush." I smile and stretch my arms. I pick up my stuff and put it on, I pat out my hair and let my thoughts come into play. I just killed a room full of men who probably had families and a kid to raise, that one I'm sure of. I sigh at my ignorance, how could I let my anger get in the way? But they were trying to kill me! I know, but- I stop myself, I'll think about this later. I have to leave the scene. I go towards the door and push it open, I enter to the same factory as before. I take a deep breath and walk as calmly as I can to the exit. I open the door and go to the corridor leading to the exit. I walk down it and then exit out to the cool night air. I unbutton a few more buttons and walk through the parking lot.  
I gotta get home.  
  
I toss my satchel by the table next to the door with all of my gear inside. I lock the door and unbutton my shirt all the way, blood is on it. I took the basement level and elevator to get here, nobody saw me. I'm sure of it. I unbuckle my pants and walk to my room, I toss my shirt on the floor and hop onto the bed. I pull off my boots and then pants that I toss carelessly on the floor. I stretch and lay back on to the bed, I sigh deeply. I could fall asleep if I really wanted to. Hm... But do I? Am I missing something? Am I thirsty?  
I feel the inside of my mouth.  
No.  
Am I hungry?  
I rub my stomach.  
No.  
Then I guess I should sleep.. Hmm... Yeah, I'm tired. My eyes slowly get heavy, I grab some blankets that are tucked into the bed and pull them over me as it turn on my side. I drift off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
I wake up feeling great, I moan as I stretch and then drop back onto the bed. I lay there in silence for a little bit then finally get up. I pick my phone up from my night stand and check my messages, Moni has texted me.  
'Hey! I'm finally off, working for Wayne is hard work.' I smirk as a joke pops into my head.  
'Yeah, that "hard work" is really getting to you huh?'  
I laugh at myself and click the phone to close it. I exhale deeply and walk to the living room, from there I open my panty. I walk to the small cooler and grab a clear glass bottle of white wine. I bring it to the kitchen when I grab a glass and pour the liquid into it. I take the bottle back to the cooler and exit, closing the door behind me. As I walk to the counter to grab my drink, I run a hand through my hair. My long orange-red locks fill the palm of my hand, I need a haircut.  
  
*PING*  
  
I set down my drink and walk to my bedroom where my phone sits on the bed. I pick it up and click it open, Moni has text me back.  
'Har Har Har, very funny. Anyway I got some tickets from my cousin yesterday for some kind of play. Wanna come?'  
'What's it about?'  
'Idk, I think it's Macbeth, maybe Hamlet.'  
'When is it?'  
'This Friday.'  
'Hmm.. Lemme see if I can go and I'll tell you.'  
'Alright, bye.'  
'Bye.'  
'Oh hey wait.' I quickly text.  
'What?'  
'I'm bored.'  
'So?'  
'Wanna do something?'  
'Like what?'  
'Idk.. Hang out maybe, I kinda wanna vandalize something, but then again I kinda wanna get my hair cut.'  
'Oh! I was just leaving to get cut off my hair for Locks of Love. We'll get our hair cut at the same time, if they can do it.'  
'Yeah sounds great. I'll meet you at Chinatown.'  
'Nice, see you then.'  
  
I walk to the kitchen where I put my phone down on the counter next to the wine and take a sip of it. I put it back down and walk back to my bedroom, I open the closet and get a pair of black jeans along with a white V-neck. Haha, I'll be Jeff Buckley today. I smirk to myself and put the shirt on as well as the pants. I take some black work boots out and slip them on too. I walk to my bathroom and look at the mirror, my hair really does need cutting. I could put it in a hair tie if I really wanted to. Moni would probably make me, I shake my head and exit. I walk to the kitchen and gulp down the rest of my wine, I take the phone and put it in my pocket. I walk to the table next to the door and grab my keys, watch, and wallet, I do them same to them except for the watch I put on. I take my black glasses and head out the door.  
  
I exit the cab after paying my fare, I walk to Moni's apartment and open the door. I walk up the stairs to her room and knock on the door, she opens it.  
"Jackie! Man, that hair is out of control! Let's get it fixed." She says and grabs her purse from somewhere and exits the room, closing the door behind her. She has new clothes on, skinny jeans with a white sweater. It looks nice on her, but the sweater makes her look a little pudgy. I don't care of course, but does she know it? We start to walk down the stairs and exit to the lobby, we go through the door and onto the busy street. She walks to her black car and gets in it, I do the same. I buckle in and she starts the engine then begins drive.  
"So..." She says, I look at her.  
"So?" I ask, she huffs.  
"Notice anything different?"  
"You got new clothes?" I ask, she nods.  
"You're great at this game. With the pay check I'm getting at my new job I can get a lot of stuff I couldn't before."  
"You got me this watch." I put to the time keeper on my hand.  
"Yeah, but that was a gift. This is different."  
"Different how?" I ask.  
"I don't know, I can just get this stuff without worrying about the price everyday." I can too, but from different ways then you.  
"Yeah... I guess, just don't get full of yourself." I smirk at her, she gives me a mean look. I laugh at that.  
"Where is this place? What's it called?"  
"One question at a time, God are you trying to interrogate me?"  
"Sorry."  
"Hm, okay it's on Founders' Island and I have no clue what it's called. My brother said my hair was getting too long, so I decided to hack it off, but for a good cause."  
"Always the good guy." I tell her. She smiles at the road and keeps going.  
  
We pull up to this generic salon and get out, I guess her brother wanted her to go here. She pulls her purse up to her shoulder and walks to the door and opens it, I follow behind her. We walk into a room with large mirrors on the wall and chairs looking at their reflections. There are women in the chairs watching their hair either get cut or dyed, there are also some black leather chairs in the back with a kid reading a magazine in it. A man with bleached hair behind a desk speaks up,  
"Hello, welcome to Classic Cuts. Do you have an appointment?"  
"Yes," Moni walks towards him.  
"Monica, I'm here to give my hair to Locks of Love."  
"I have two Monicas, one for donating their hair and another for getting it cut."  
"Same last name?"  
"Yep, Lou."  
Lou was her last name?  
"Hm... My brother must have screwed up, can he get a hair cut instead of me?" Moni points at me, I look over at her.  
"Yeah, I think I can. Come this way Monica." He leads her to a door at the end shop and she walks in, I am left standing like an idiot. I walk up to the desk and peer over it, I hear footsteps and look up at the same man who lead Moni to that door.  
"Come on." He waves his hand, I walk around the desk and he moves towards an empty chair. He pats it's back, I walk forth and sit in it. He starts to rub his hands through my hair,  
"Yeah, you got some nice ginger hair, really thick and full of volume." I smirk and he leans the chair back to the sink behind it, he takes my glasses off as well. He grabs a spray nozzle and starts to wet my hair, he rubs his hands through the red locks. After a while he takes some shampoo and pours it into his hands, he scrubs my scalp. He rinses that out and applies conditioner to it, he rubs it into my head. He rinses it out as well, the chair than leans up and a black tarp covers me. It's a smock. The man grabs a dryer from somewhere and starts to dry my hair, it's rather loud to my ears, but I know that it won't harm them. He runs his hands through my hair and puts it towards the dryer, my wet hair slowly becomes damp. He turns it off, good that was starting to burn my neck. My cheeks are probably flushed now.  
"Ha, look at you. All red like a tomato." My cheeks get even redder. He removes the smock and then walked over to a chair across the room. He waves his hand over for me, I get out of the chair and walk towards him.  
"You look familiar." He says as I get in the chair.  
"A lot of people say that about me. Who do I remind you of?" I ask as he puts his hands on the back of the chair, I face the mirror now.  
"I have no clue... Agh, anyway. What do you want me to do with your hair?" He plays with the curly locks.  
"I don't know, I just want it shorter, but not too short."  
"Okay, short, but not too short... Hm, do you want it short in the back or the front or just keep the bangs..." He is really making this hard for me.  
"I want the back of my hair to be behind my ears, but not too short and my bangs just a bit off them."  
"Hm... I've had harder people come in, so you won't be a problem..."  
He hums and starts to comb through my hair and cut it, I want the look I had when I busted out of The Academy.  
I look over towards the door Moni went in, I don't turn my head. It shouldn't take this long for someone to cut off like fours inches of your hair... Maybe she's talking to someone.  
"Your friend is taking a while." The bleached haired man says to me.  
"I though I was the only one thinking that, I mean they're just cutting off like three inches of hair."  
"Your friend had more hair than that."  
"Yeah, but I like her hair long." I say as he combs through my hair.  
"Hm... She'd look good with some highlights, maybe if she curled it too." He trims a bit more off.  
  
He does this for a while, cutting my hair I mean. It feels like eternity.  
"How long does this usually take?" I ask him, he laughs.  
"You don't like getting your hair cut, huh?"  
"Hm.. I just don't like staying in one spot for a long time."  
"Why? Less you have to move." He jokes.  
"I like to move around though, it's what my job requires." It was too late before I realized what I had said.  
"Your job huh? You sound like a dancer, no offense." I laugh.  
"Yeah, I said the wrong words, haha, ah.. as if."  
He chuckles.  
"What do you do?" He stops combing and looks at me.  
Okay, gotta think of something quick.  
"Well, you were right. I am a dancer, but not in that type of way. I do ballet." This is true, but not really true.  
"Ooo.. A ballerina." He laughs.  
"Well, yeah, but in a male sense." I say and mess with the ring on my finger. The hair dresser smiles and moves on to cutting my bangs. These will stay in my hair instead of on my forehead. He glances at my ring.  
"Whose ring is that?" He asks, he combs through my hair.  
"My mother's." I say, I have no reason to lie to him. I mean it's not like I'll ever see him again.  
"Why do you wear it?" He asks, I rub my finger over its simple diamond.  
"No reason, just nice to remember her."  
He hums lightly and looks in the mirror, I can tell that he's thinking about what I said.  
  
It's quiet after that. The women in the chair leaves with a kid, and so does another customer. I yawn and cover my mouth, I hear a door open and close. My hairdresser combs and cuts my hair a bit more until he finally says,  
"Done! Now let me dry it." He sets his comb and scissors somewhere and grabs a hair dryer. He turns it on and starts to run his hands through my almost dry hair. The hot air warms my scalp and neck, I look into the mirror at myself. My white skin is flushed, I see Moni in the mirror too. She's watching the man cut my hair. She sees me and smiles.  
"Nice, I was thinking after this we could go get some pizza."  
"So early in the morning?" I ask.  
"It's always time for pizza!" She exclaims. The man who has finished drying my hair says something,  
"All done!" He puts the dryer down and looks back at my hair, he smiles at his work and brings down the chair. He pulls the plastic smock off of me and hands me my glasses from somewhere. I get out of the chair, the man is already at the cash register at the front of the store. Moni had waited on me, she walks to the desk where he is at. I start to walk too, I end up behind her as she pays.  
"Shouldn't I pay for my haircut?" I ask her.  
"No, my brother gave me the money for this." She says closing her purse.  
Hm, okay." I turn and look at a mirror on the wall left of me. I look at my hair, he did a pretty good job, but then again so could any other person.  
"Let's go get some pizza!" I look over at Moni who has grabbed my sleeve and was pulling me towards the door. I sigh and turn around to face the car she is climbing into. I walk towards the door and pull on the handle, it won't budge. I try again, I dig hand bang lightly on the glass window. I can hear muffled laughter from the vehicle. I make an annoyed face and try again, nothing. She must think this is really funny. I sigh and cross my arms, I hear it unlock. I pull on the handle and it opens, I get inside. I look over at her, she has a red face and is covering her mouth. I roll my eyes and put my seatbelt on, she sighs and laughs a bit then cranks the vehicle.  
  
She giggles silently and drives off into the road.  
"Real funny..." I say annoyingly.  
"It was!" She laughs some more and turns a corner.  
"Yeah yeah.. Hey! Are we really gonna get pizza?" I jump to the question after sighing.  
"Yep!"  
"Okay... I just think that it's a little early."  
"It's never too early for pizza!"  
  
  
I look at crumpled up napkins and a pizza we have devoured. Me and her could eat anything together, but mostly me. I had to eat something to keep my body going and with that toxin in me, it doesn't help.  
"Nice..." She whispers as she rubs her stomach like a pregnant mother.  
"The baby is due any day now dear." I say in a 1950s tone, she chuckles lightly.  
"I don't know how you can eat that gigantic pizza and not feel like you need to birth something."  
"Takes a lot more than an extra large pizza to do that." I take a sip of my coke.  
"We should probably go." I say.  
"Not yet." She rubs her stomach again.  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" She's asks me.  
"I didn't know I was."  
"Are you going on a date?" She smiles.  
"I don't know, Dick hasn't called me." I stir the straw around in my drink.  
"What!? Like as in Dick Grayson?!" She blurts out. I look at her.  
"Yeah, is that a problem?" I ask.  
"I mean," she leans up. "That's one of Bruce Wayne's wards or whatever!"  
"I didn't think it was that big of a deal.." I trail off as I think of my decisions.  
"Does he take you on fancy dates?"  
"Yeah, he took me to some Italian place last week."  
"Was it good?"  
"Yeah, I should have ordered something else though."  
"Didn't taste good?"  
"It was good.. but his looked a lot better. Mine was just rice." I sip my drink.  
"What'd it taste like?"  
"I don't know.. Buttery.. Ricey..." I joke around.  
"Ugh, okay what else has he done? Where'd you meet?"  
"We met when I was on that scavenger hunt. We talked about comics."  
"You two were in the comic store? Did he find your gift?" She asks.  
"Yeah, he gave it to me. He had this kid with him."  
"Hm, do you know who he was."  
"Damian Wayne." I assume of course.  
"Yeah, I think I've heard of him before... Have you two gone on anymore dates?"  
"We went to the zoo and I think we're gonna go to the park."  
"Aww.." She smiles, I shake my head.  
"Yeah, yeah... You dating anyone?" I ask her.  
"Hm.. I might have my eyes on someone.." She twirls her hair-- Oh! I hadn't even noticed how short it was! Well, short for her at least, it's to her shoulders now. They even curled it for her. It looks nice too.  
  
"Really? Who?" I ask. She purses her lips and then smiles.  
"Let's go." She says and gets out of the wooden chair. I do the same.  
I paid for the pizza early, much to Moni's displeasure. I leave a tip and follow her out the door.  
  
PING  
  
Moni looks at me as I dig my phone from my pocket. It's Dick.  
  
'Hey, Gingerella! I was thinking you could meet me at the park.' His text reads.  
'Sure, what time?'  
'Maybe an hour from now. How's that sound?'  
'Sounds great. See you then.'  
  
I put the phone back into my pocket.  
"Was that him?" She asks excitedly.  
"Yep, me and him are going to the park about an hour from now." I say and start to walk, she gets next to me and walks with me.  
"Oh, Really! That is so sweet!" She leans into me and I laugh.  
"Okay, so who do you have your eyes on?" I ask her.  
"Ehhh..." She looks away.  
"Come on I told you, don't act like a child." I nudge her.  
"Hm.. Fine. There's this guy who I always see when I go to see Bruce. He talks to me in the elevator everyday."  
"What's his name?"  
"Ryan."  
"What's he look like?" I push my glasses back into place.  
"He has brown hair that's in a bun-"  
"Nice!" I say. I can't lie, men in buns look great.  
"I know! He has beautiful chocolate brown eyes, his nose is really cute too!"  
We laugh and giggle over Ryan like some girls in high school.  
"His nose is kinda like yours-oh! He also has stubble and is tan, but not too tan." She picks out all the little details about him.  
"He sounds hot." I say and put together his features in my head, making a profile of him mentally.  
"He is!!" She grips my arm and rams into me to show who gleefulness.  
"Calm down. Your not the only one who thinks he's good looking."  
"I know, I know..." She says as we walk into a car park where someone was pulling into. We walk to her black car, she unlocks it and I get in. She gets in a little after.  
  
I click my seatbelt into place and she does the same. She cranks it and we head off to the guy at the exit. She hands him the fee and we go to the street.  
Man, my hair will be long again in no time.. Agh, I'm used to it. Nothing I can do anyway. It's so quiet in her, I mean I don't mind it, but does she?  
  
I look at the radio and turn the volume up just enough to hear.  
Cage The Elephant is playing. I love that band. I turn it up.  
"This guy sounds nice." She smiles at the song. I know it of course.  
"I love these guys. They're my favorite band." I say.  
"Really? What's this song called then?" I laugh at her.  
"Take It or Leave It, obviously."  
"Yeah, that makes since." She rolls her eyes and keeps listening.  
She drives across the bridge that connects to Chinatown. We get to the other side and she turns the radio down.  
"Where do you live?" She asks.  
"Oh I'll never tell." I laugh.  
"Seriously Jack."  
"Fine, drop me off at the college."  
"Oh yeah.. You go to college.." She realizes and drags out her words.  
"Yeaaaahhh... I do.." I copy her and she makes an angered noise.  
"Well it just so happens I'm close by." She says.  
"Not really.." I say.  
  
The college (University of Gotham) is on the outskirts of town, near the zoo, botanical gardens.. and Wayne Manor, but then again this is the only island loosely connected to land with hills and tall trees. The others were.. well islands, but one of them was connected to Metropolis by a very long bridge, and the another island.. ...  
Hm.. I don't actually know for sure.  
  
People who aren't from Gotham are surprised when the reach the city. From far away it looks like just one city, but as soon as you start to explore around. You realize it's separated.  
  
"I always wanted to see the University." Moni says, pulling me from my thoughts.  
"Yeah, I thought it was pretty cool the first time I saw it. It's not that impressive now." I lie to her, like always sadly.  
"What's your dorm like? Have any parties?"  
"I've been to a few."  
My mind flashes to me at a club. The lights flashing and music blaring loudly. I killed multiple men that night, the target's date too.  
"Did you get turnt?" She asks me and laughs.  
"I might have, but this guy with a prosthetic leg left it at the party." I make up something.  
"Oh my god! Hahaha!" She starts to laugh.  
"We all started to draw dicks on it too." I add to it.  
"Nooooo!!!" She laughs.  
She drives around the water fountain on the campus and stops at the stairs.  
"Thanks for taking me." I say to her. I mean this at least.  
"Thanks for coming, maybe next time we do this we'll get pasta." She smiles and I shake my head at her bland humor. I get out and close the door behind me. I quickly open it back up.  
"What?" She asks.  
I dig into my pocket and produce a ring.  
"You want this? I found it." I make up a lie.  
She takes the gold ring, the dragon seems to move across it.  
"I wanted to give you something for the watch."  
"It's really pretty Jack," She studies it.  
"But it's kinda racist." She looks up at me and smiles. I smile back.  
"Yes, Moni, because you're Chinese. I want to give you a ring with a dragon on it." I sarcastically say.  
"Well, it does make since." She laughs.  
"Thanks Jack. I'll wear it with my cheongsam."  
"You're welcome, see you later." I say.  
"You too." She smiles says and I shut the door.  
I walk up the stairs and enter the doors. Nobody is in the corridor. I look out the small widowed doors and see that she is already leaving. I wait for her to disappear from the campus and then exit the building.  
  
I walk down the steps and check my watch: 1:35. I hope I'm not going to be late, I wanna get home and change first. I take off in a sprint and run down the curved hill. I have really good endurance and I won't have to start heaving until my body is over worked. I won't sweat either.  
  
Moni drives fast so she will be a ways away from me by the time I reach the city and can get a cab, but in the meantime, I'll be running.  
  
  
I get to the city and stop running. I walk across the road were the cars have stopped for me and I make my way to the other side of the road. I get to the sidewalk and walk a couple of blocks over. I spot a cab and call for it. It doesn't stop.  
"Eff you too buddy." I say. Fuck is such an ugly word, I only use it when angry.  
I keep walking and find another, I wave for it. This one stops by me. I get inside it and tell him the name of my apartment. He nods and gets going. I look at my phone, I flip through my contacts. Something I do when I am bored. I could get apps, but really. Why.  
Ugh, cab rides. They can get you where you're going, but in a very slow time. I could tell him to speed it up, I don't think that would go well.  
  
After a while, I finally get to my destination. I rush into the large building and get in the elevator. I click my floor button multiple times until it finally shuts. It goes up and the elevator dings. The doors open and I get out, I hurry to Room 207 and unlock the door. I enter and shut the door back. I quickly tear off my white shirt and toss it on the couch. I run to my closet and open it. I remove my boots and put on some gray vans. I grab a plain white T-shirt (no v-neck) and put it on. I also grab a gray sweater with a small v-neck in it. I put that on over it and push the sleeves up just a bit on both arms. On the hanger of one black jacket there is a black beanie. I take it from the hanger and close the doors. I walk to the bathroom and look into the mirror. I take my glasses off and put the beanie on. I take some short hair that is now my bangs and pull it from the beanie. I put my glasses back on and look at what I have done. I turn my head to see all angles of myself. Nice. I smirk to myself. When I had just escaped from The Academy, a woman asked me if I was a model. Feeling unsure about my self was out of the question, I had to be sure all the time, no mistakes.  
  
I step back and look at myself even further. The sweater looks pleasant, pants nice, and my fire hair even better.  
  
PING  
  
I reach into my pocket and see a text from Dick.  
  
'I'm under a tree if you don't see me.'  
It reads.  
  
I leave the bathroom and rush to the living room. I grab my keys that I had tossed on the table by the door and rush to the door which I open and close then lock back. I hurry to the elevator and push the L button. I reach the lobby and step out. I walk towards the doors, a man opens it for me. I exit to the U-shaped driveway and see taxi dropping off a woman. She almost shuts the door, but I intervene.  
"Excuse me." I say and grab the door, it stops immediately. She looks up at me.  
"Mind if I take this?"  
"Go ahead." She smiles and adjusts her purse to her shoulder then walks away. I get inside the yellow car and tell the man where I want to go. He nods and mumbles something. I open my phone and text Dick something.  
  
'I'm running late. I had to finish up on some papers for my classes. Sorry.' I make up some lie to my absence.  
  
I put my phone back into my pocket and look out the window. I wonder what we'll do at the park? Walk around and look at trees and leaves that look like famous people? Throw a frisbee around? Kick a rock as we walk?  
  
PING  
  
I dig my phone back out of my pocket again.  
'Oh, yeah that's fine! I was sorta late too.'  
  
I leave it at that.  
  
  
I get out as I pay my fare and walk into the park. It's not a large park, but it's sufficient. Nobody here has time to go to the park anyway.. It's two football fields long, has a pond in it and a bricked fence around it.  
I begin to walk down the stone path and look out for Dick, mostly by trees. The leaves were just beginning to turn their shade of death. Yellow and orange tints were on the tips of the green leaves, but in a few days they would all be that color. I keep walking on the concrete until I hear something. I look to my right and see Dick underneath a tree with a red blanket and a basket.  
Picnic.  
I forgot about a picnic.  
I walk over to the him, he has a button up on, blue.  
"Heyyyy." I say, dragging it out happily.  
"Hey!" He says energetically.  
"I got us something to eat, hope you haven't ate." He smiles and moves the picnic basket to another side of the large blanket. I take a sit in front of him. He opens the basket and produces a white, porcelain plate. He lays it in front of me. I bring my hand close to it and compare my skin to the plate, apparently he was watching me.  
"Haha, almost the color of that plate. Here."  
He takes two wine glasses and sets them down.  
"White?" He asks.  
"White." I reply and he fills my glass. He does the same to his and sets the bottle next to the basket.  
"What's on the menu?" I ask him.  
"Berries, sandwiches, bread, cheese, and whatever else that's in here. Hopefully pop tarts!"  
"I like Oreo kind." I say.  
"Strawberry is the best!" He says and brings out different little different colored containers of berries. He places them in front of us and forms a rectangle. I pop one open and take a strawberry from it, I look at the seeds.  
"What if... when we eat seeds.. they grow inside us." I say it more as a statement than a question.  
"Then we would be our own gardens." He says, placing another container on the blanket. This one is a lot bigger than the ones that contain the berries.  
"Ever see these before?" He asks, bringing me from my strawberry gaze. He opens the container, it's full of sandwiches of all different types, but there's something else.  
"What are those spirals?" I point to one.  
"It's a sandwich, a pinwheel sandwich." He picks one up and shows it to me.  
"See, it's like wrapped over and then it's cut. Isn't that cool?" He asks, smiling.  
"It's like a cinnamon bun." I say and look at its swirls.  
"Yeah.. Doesn't taste like one though." He says and bites into it.  
I eat my strawberry and lay the remains on my plate. He pulls out another large container and lays it next to the sandwiches. He doesn't open it. I sip on my wine, mostly to hide behind the glass. I set it back down.  
"My friend says she works for Mr. Wayne." I say as I rub the blanket.  
"Really?" He asks as he opens up a small container with blueberries in it.  
"What she do?" He asks and pops one into his mouth.  
"She says she is his "personal assistant", but I think she's just a secretary." I put my fingers up for the quotations.  
"What's her name?" He asks.  
"Monica Lou." I say and take a pinwheel, they are cute.  
"Hm.. I'll ask Bruce about it, she sounds familiar." He taps his chin.  
"Agh, no biggie if you don't know."  
"I tried my best!" He says smiling.  
"Sureeee..." I drag it out.  
He laughs.  
"How's your classes going?" He asks.  
"Good, aside from the unexpected reports."  
"How's living?" I ask jokingly because I don't know any of his hobbies or interests.  
"Well.." He claps his hands to his knees and inhales.  
"I turned oxygen into carbon dioxide." He exhales gladly and takes a sip of wine.  
"That's good." I nod and eat the pinwheel.  
"Yeah-oh hey, do you like oranges?" He asks.  
"I love them!" I exclaim.  
"Here," he starts to dig inside the basket.  
"I brought a lot." He takes three out and hands me one and lays the other two by the berries. I start to peel the orange and take the skin off. I put the skin in a pile next to my plate. I pull it into two pieces and take a slice, I eat it.  
Mmmmhhh. Theses oranges are delicious!  
"Like em?" Dick asks, smirks. I must have made a noise.  
"These oranges are really good!" I exclaim.  
"Yeah, I could tell." He winks at me.  
My cheeks flush, dammit. He chuckles and smiles.  
There's a short pause.  
"You sing right?" Dick asks. I look up at him from the orange.  
"Yeah, why?" I ask him.  
"Just wondering... Maybe you could sing for me." He laughs.  
"Promise I won't laugh!"  
"You only use me." I dramatically say, putting my hand against my forehead. He smiles dumbly.  
"Okay, but I do have a frisbee." He reaches inside the basket and gives me a red disk. I twirl it around with my hands, studying it.  
"Ever play frisbee before?" He asks.  
"Yeah! Me and Moni would toss around a pizza pan when we were younger. Same thing." I make up some lies about my past.  
"Break anything?"  
"All the time, she didn't like it." I smirk and set the disk down.  
"I wouldn't either."  
"Meh." I say and sip my wine.  
"Meh." He replies.  
I eat the rest of my orange and he watches me while I do so.  
"Something the matter?" I ask him.  
"Nooooo.." He looks everywhere, but at me.  
"Hm, alright then." I purse my lips and stretch my arms.  
"Yeah.. I swear! I've seen you somewhere before!" He is calm and silent, then he bursts into talking.  
"You've seen me at the mall and at the zoo." I say and shrug.  
"No, not that. I've seen you before that." He squints his eyes like he is concentrating.  
"I mean, I haven't seen you before." Have I?  
"Hmmm.. I'll just drop it, no since in finding out anyway. Want some cheese?" He asks and goes to open the box beside the sandwiches. Three different types of cheeses and one type of a round, oval cracker.  
"Fancy Lunchable huh." I say the brand name of some lunch packet company.  
"I guess you could say that." He takes a knife and cuts a slice from a light colored cheese and lays it on a cracker. He hands it to me. I take it and eat it. It has a nice creamy and light texture. The cracker gives it a wonderful crunch.  
"That is good." I say.  
"Want another?" He asks.  
"Yes, delicious." He cuts another slice off and those the same. I flip it over this time and let the cheese rest on my tongue. Mmmhh..  
"Don't you think it's weird how we have four hair colors only?" I ask him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"If we didn't have those four types of colored hair, what would we have?"  
"I don't know, I like it how it is." He eats a cracker by himself.  
"Yeah, but if we didn't."  
"Hmm... We would have white hair, no color at all." Interesting.  
"I like that answer." I say and sip my wine. He hums in agreement.  
We eat and talk over little things for a while. It's nice and peaceful compared to the rest of my life. Gunshots, knives, pipes, screwdrivers, toasters, and anything else that could kill or cause serious damage to someone fill my world. I suppose I'm used to it by now, but sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to not be a killer.  
  
"Hey, wanna play a game of frisbee?" Dick asks, I look up at him.  
"Yeah!" I say and he picks up the frisbee, and stands up. I get up as well and dust myself off. We walk to some grass that I think is a good spot to play.  
"Won't you get hot in that sweater?" Dick yells from some feet away. Yeah, I probably should or I'd look weird not sweating. I quickly remove my sweater and toss it somewhere on the ground. I straighten out my shirt and nod at him. He tosses the red disk to me, I jump up and catch it.  
"Whoa." I hear Dick say, he is kinda loud.  
I smirk and throw the disk to him, he catches it then throws it back. Well, how simple is this. I just catch it and throw it back, not really as fun as I thought it would be.  
  
I catch it and sling to him with such strength and force, that he might start to question me for something else. It speeds towards him and hits him in the chest. He falls back onto the grass. He aches in pain. I cover my mouth, mostly to hide the large smile I have. Haha, he fell straight on his ass. I rush over to him and see how he's doing.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" I ask in a surprised tone. He gets up with the help of his elbows and sits down on the ground, leaning into his arm.  
"You have some throwing arm.." He exhales while rubbing his chest that I hit.  
"I didn't mean too, I mean I-.." I put on a convincing voice.  
"No, it's fine. I just didn't know you had it in you." He smiles at me and rubs my cheek. I blush at him.  
"Time to go I assume." I say and get up.  
"Definitely." He gets up with a horrible voice. I feel guilt creep up on me. He walks to the where we ate and i pick up the frisbee and my sweater. I walk over to him, he is packing up slowly.  
"You sure you're okay?" I ask him again.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He waves his hand. I help him pack up. As he puts up the containers and plate, I fold the blanket and lay it on top of the basket. He picks it up and we face each other.  
"Here's your frisbee back." I try to hand it to him but he waves me off.  
"Nah, keep it."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah! Go ahead!" He says. I look at the disc and twirl it.  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" He suddenly blurts out.  
I look up at him.  
"Wanna come to a masquerade ball Bruce is hosting? You get a cool mask." He try's to get me into the deal.  
"When?" This can't interfere with my work.  
"Friday." Shit, Moni... She could take that guy she likes.  
"Alright, sure. Where though."  
"Don't worry, I'll get someone to pick you up. Oh! And don't wear anything that's colored, black suit, black tie." He gives me the details.  
"Is that everything?"  
"Yeah, I think." He rolls his eyes into his head to remember.  
"Okie dokie, sorry again about the frisbee."  
"It's okay, it was a mistake. See you later."  
"See you." I turn around and walk back onto the path while waving aimlessly behind me. I start to walk in the concrete trail and soon I'm out of the park.  
That was fun.  
Didn't like the part where I hit him with the frisbee part though it was kinda intentional.  
I get a cab to stop and I get inside it. I tell him where to go and I look out the window as I think of what to do when I get to my old apartment. I'm going here to grab something of mine, something I'll probably need in a few days. So, what's the harm in getting it know?  
  
  
I open the door to my cheap apartment, the smell of old blood hits my face. Damn, I forgot to clean my blades. I shut and lock the door behind me and toss my sweater on the couch that holds many other shirts and jackets. I go into my room and look under the bed, a cardboard box. I take it and open it, empty. I take it into the living room and throw the clothes into it. I need to leave this place for a better one.. Or a worser one. I pack the clothes down into the box to make room, I go back into my room and open the closet. I take two boxes out from it and shove shirts, jackets, pants, and anything else into them. I clear out the closet and take the boxes into the living room. I pack the neatly next to each other on the coffee table and head back to the closet to grab my shoeboxes. I place them on top of the boxes. I rush back to my bedroom and take the the green comforter and a purple blanket off my bed.  
  
These were given to me by a girl in Japan, the first person I had ever friended. I killed her because I thought I had to have no strings attached, like Hiroshi said, but she was just being kind. I had no conscience back then, I have one now though and that's all that matters.  
  
I rip myself from my thoughts and fold them up. I take a duffel bag from my closet and put the in it. I reach into the back of my closet and pull out a metal box. My metal box. I can't tell how many time I've looked at this cube. I sit down on the floor and open it up. I take some pictures out. A dirty apartment building is what I look at first, this is where my parents live. I went there as soon as I got to Gotham. Sadly, it hard been demolished and built up as a flower shop. I flip to the next picture, I put the one I looked at on the back of them. A picture of my parents at a carnival, Mother is holding a brown teddy bear. I always assumed that he had won it for her, but I really never knew. I flip to the next one. This one is a picture of my Father sleeping on the couch, his orange hair is a mess and he has a hat on his chest that looks to be crumbled. I flip to the next picture. This one is my Mother who is singing with a hair brush, she has a large smile and appears to have a small baby bump. The teddy bear from the last picture is in the background on a table. I flip to the next one. This one is of me when I was a baby, when my Mother had left my Father. It's my mother in a hospital bed holding me, her face is a bittersweet one. She's happy I'm here, but sad that Father isn't there. I quickly flip to the last one of my would be life. It's of me in a crib. Just me in a white crib, that's all. That's all the baby photos I have.  
I stopped being a baby as soon as my Mother was murdered.  
I feel rage inside me build up, I toss the photos back into the box before I burn them. I'll have to look at these later, not now.  
  
I stand up and take the bag and box to the living room where I lay them on the table. I look around, I'll have to burn this place down. I go to the sink in the kitchen and look into the sink. My throwing knives are caked with blood. I start the water and rub the blades to get the blood off. I scrub it grab a sponge that's next to the soap. I start rubbing to get it off, I get most of it off and then move on to the next one. I do all five of them and then dry them off. I take the knives and put them into the duffel bag. I look out my window and to the small alleyway that has a car in it. That will be my way to my new apartment. I'll take my boxes down to the car and hot wire it. I'll kill the driver if he is in it. Plan set.  
  
I rush to the table and put my duffel bag on my shoulder and take two cardboard boxes with two shoeboxes on top of them. I carry them to the door and kick it down. I go out into the hall and see no one. I hurry to the stairs and see the landlady talking on the phone. I head to the back door and go into the alleyway. I see the owner of the car getting into their vehicle.  
"Hey!" I yell to get his attention, he looks at me and gets back out.  
"What?"  
"Can you help me with these?" I ask, he sighs and walks over to me.  
"Just take the boxes." I say.  
He takes them and I reach into my pocket for my gloves and knife.  
"Where do you want them?"  
"Here's fine." I say and slam the blade into his throat. He starts to gag and choke, he drops the boxes. I rush over to the vehicle and see that the keys are in the seat. I sprint back over to the man who is gripping his throat, I grab the boxes and kick him in the head. He flounces over to his side and bleeds out. I take the boxes and run over to the car. I throw them in the passengers seat then walk back into the apartment place calmly. I head back to my room and reach underneath the sink and grab a jerry can. I drench the kitchen, the living room, bathroom, and finally my bedroom. I toss it down and grab the shoeboxes and metal box off of the table. I take them into the hallway and then lay them down. I turn around and walk back into the room, I grab some matches off the countertop and light one. I walk out into the hall and toss it into the room. Flames ignite in a fiery blaze. I quickly scoop up the boxes and hurry to the car.  
  
"And this is the bedroom." A raspy woman says as she opens a wooden door to a room quite like the size of my old apartment.  
I look inside it, the window is cracked and the bed is just a mattress.  
"I'll take it." I say.  
"Good, $28 dollars a week." She crosses her arms and walks back into the living room.  
"Alright, here's first months rent." I say and dig out a wad of cash. She stares at it with large eyes. I take one hundred, one ten, and two dollars out.  
"Here you go." I hand them to her. She pockets it and then looks back at me.  
"You're too young to be doing the things you do." She says.  
"It pays well so I don't mind."  
She looks me up and down, finally she leaves. She must have a lot of people like me in here, I'll have to make sure they don't mess with me. In the mean time, I need to get some boxes out of a car.  
  
  
I set the last box down in the closet, all of them will stay in there if shit goes bad at Roman's place. I look out the window and see it starting to get dark, I need to head back to my apartment to get my gear and change. I grab the duffel bag I set on the floor and open it. I take out a sheath and five throwing knives. I always liked these knives, it's just that they are hard to pick up. I zip up the bag and then stand up. I got to the living room with no furniture and take my sweater that I had tossed onto the floor. I wrap the sheath and knives in it. I walk towards the door and open it. I lock it and then close it, I'll pick it's lock when I come back. I walk to an exit since I'm not on the second floor. I exit and wave for a cab. One stops and I enter.  
"Kennedy Condominiums." I say. He drives off and I stare out of the window. Nothing to look at. I look at my hands, I pinch my hand. No pain. I bring my thumb to my mouth and bite into it. I look at it and it's already healed with some blood dripping from it that had stopped. I lick the blood off, it's coppery taste fills my tongue.  
This is weird. I mean nobody else does this, can anyone else do this? I need to get off this subject.  
Before I know it I'm at my stop.  
"We're here." He grumbles.  
I pay him the money and get out. I walk towards the door and a man opens it for me. I make my way to the elevator and press a button, it opens. I enter it and then click on my floor number. The doors close and I wait for my floor. They open and I exit. I hurry to my room and open it with my key. I quickly enter than close it back. It's dark outside, I should hurry. I dump the sweater and its contents on the glass table. I dump the sweater, the sheath and blades fall into the glass. I walk to my bedroom and open my closet. I take off my shoes and put my combat boots on that lay on the floor. I grab my green jacket and put it on. I close the closet and go walk to the kitchen. On the counter is a holster with my gun, my fingerless gloves and a pair of other gloves that are leather with the fingers, pocket knife, pads for my elbows and knees, and a hunting knife. I put the pocket knife in my back pocket. I put the holster on my right thigh and I attach the hunting knife to my belt with its holder. I stuff the leather gloves into one of my pockets and put the fingerless ones on over my mother's ring. I put my combat pads on and then walk back to the table where I put the sheath on my left thigh. I am a force to be reckoned with. My heart pumps, my senses heighten. I think of killing, blood, screams of mercy...  
A smile crosses my lips.  
My head gets hot, green flames atop my head roar.  
"I will kill everyone..." My face blushes of innocents getting killed.  
Innocents? No, no not innocents.  
I shake my head and pat out my flames. I clench my fists and then hurriedly make my way to the stand next to the door. I take my goggles and mask from it. I put them both on and then exit the room. I lock it back and turn around. I see a woman exiting her room, her mouth is wide open. I tilt my head to the side, she enters back into her room with fear. I smirk.  
  
I walk to the elevator and click the down arrow. It opens, someone is inside looking at a pamphlet. I get inside and click the B button. I look over at the man who seems really interested in his reading. I speak up to screw with him.  
"Whatya reading?" I ask the man.  
"Oh, just something on an islan..." He looks up at me when he says island. His voice trails off.  
"Islands are nice. I've been to a few before, but the locals weren't all that nice." I turn towards him. He drops his pamphlet and backs away into the corner of the elevator.  
"What's wrong? You act like I'm gonna hurt you?" I move towards him a bit.  
"Stay back." He reaches into his pocket and produces a taser. He aims it at my chest.  
"Oh! Shocking!" I smile underneath my mask as I get closer to him. He pulls the trigger on it and it's barbs shoot at me. I don't feel the pain it brings. I can't. I laugh and pull the wires from me. As I drop them to the floor I put my hand on his shoulder and push him into the wall. I won't kill him, but I can mess him up a bit. He looks at my goggles with such fear and intensity that I might stop.  
Suddenly, the door opens to the lobby. I look out the doors to find a little girl and her mother standing. The mother looks at me and gasps, she puts her arm over the girl to protect her. I look at the child and wave at her, she smiles and waves back. The doors close.  
"What a nice kid." I look back at the man.  
"Empty your pockets please." I push away from him and ask nicely. In an instant he throws his wallet to the ground.  
"Pick it up." I say in a annoyed voice. He does so and hands it to me. I open it and take the money out, I pocket it. I toss the wallet on the ground as soon as the elevator dings open. I press the L button and exit to the musky basement.  
"Ta-ta." I bid him a farewell and I here the doors shut. I walk up the stairs to the door.  
"What a nice man." I say and open on to the dark street. Some people walk by, I remove my goggles and mask and stuff then into my pocket. I get a yellow cab to stop for me and I get in. I tell him where to go and he starts to drive. I drum on the window with my fingers, my heart starts to pump. No, I need to calm down and keep my cool. I just need to get to the factory and get my orders. I'll be fine.  
I wait the trip to the factory and pay the cabbie a few blocks from my destination. I get out and put my goggles and mask on. I walk past the booth and into the parking lot. I enter through the two large doors and make my way to the hallway. The hallway has cards and different clown decorations. Paint that's colored purple and green is splashed against the walls, even some glitter is spilled on the floor.  
"If this is decorated than I am scared to see the inside." I say and open the two doors to the factory. I open them to see even more Joker themed than last time. The conveyor belts seem to be colored instead of a dull metal shade. The literal floor was a mess with glitter, cards, and party decorations. I look around to see the mean painting large boxes, I walk over to one.  
"What are you doing?" I ask him.  
"Painting, what's it look like?" He dips his large brush into purple paint and keeps working.  
"It looks like you're being a jackass." I say and cross my arms.  
"A jackass who's painting. Get out of here." I cackle and he looks up at me with a face of fear.  
"What? Don't like my laugh." I smirk and walk off to Joker's room. I walk up the stairs and don't bother looking into the window that has a clown on it. I open the door and am greeted by a flash of a camera.  
"Agh!" I yell and cover my eyes... Wait.. Did that hurt me? I look around the room and see a bright light burned into my vision. .. What? As I mentally panic, Joker pulls me into the room with him saying.  
"Copper! How nice of you to drop in!" He pushes me into a chair that swirls and I start to spin. I put my feet down on the floor to stop it. I turn around to look at what he is doing. He has a smartphone... A smart phone.. Huh.. That's weird for me to say.. The joker.. Has a smartphone.. Well okay.  
He seems to be taking pictures and texting someone.  
"Who are you texting?"  
"Batman!" He yells excitedly.  
"You know he can track you with that."  
"Not here he can't, right now the waves the phone is emitting is scattered all around Earth like kids in a bouncy house that's got loose and is in the air as we speak." I laugh lightly at that.  
"Oh! I'll make a video!" He giddily hops around.  
"No, he'll use the surroundings to track us."  
"Ugh, you're no fun." He makes an angered face at me and lays the phone down on his desk.  
"Anyway.." He exhales and walks to the chair behind the desk. He pulls out a metal object and places it on his desk. It looks to be a glass oval with metal covers the ends of it and looks to be split in the middle. It has an ominous blue glow to it.  
"What is that?" I ask him while crossing my arms.  
"This is an ice bomb and it- actually let me show you!" He places his hand on the intercom button that has a microphone for him to speak through.  
"I WANT ONE MAN WHO IS PAINTING TO COME TO MY OFFICE! PRONTO!" He yells into the mic, his voice vibrates the walls and makes a high pitched squeak among the speakers. He lets his finger off the button and folds his hands back. He smiles widely and happily as someone runs up the stairs to get to him. The man opens the door and tries to speak.  
"Yeah, bos-" Joker throws the oval at the man's feet and it explodes in an icy blast. The man screams in pain as ice shards enter his legs and make him bleed, but it'll only freeze. He screams of agony as I look back to the Joker.  
"You want me to get more of those." I ask him, more of a statement really.  
"You bet your knives I do and I'm guessing you know who has them."  
"No, not a clue... Wait... Yeah, no." I act like I know who he's talking about. He frowns, even more prominent than before.  
"Really?"  
I shrug and he sighs deeply.  
"Freeze! Mr. Freeze!!" He gets up from his chair and yells at me.  
"Are you new here or something?!"  
"You could say that.." I mutter.  
"Ugh! All right, Vic-... Um, Freeze has made a home at Gotham City Refrigeration." He hesitates on Freeze's name... Vic?  
"Vic?" I ask him and stand up. He gives me a look that makes my skin crawl.. Man, he doesn't want me to know anything.  
"Never mind then." I sigh and walk towards the guy who had his legs frozen. He is a little quiet, but still aches in pain. I grab his chin and pull his face that hangs low into view. His eyes meet mine and they are dull as dirt. I get out my hunting knife from my belt and take hold of his hair. I pull it back to give me a good look at his neck. I take the knife and slice it through his throat ear to ear. He makes an obscene gargling nose like the man earlier today. I lick the blade off as I turn around to face the green haired man. I put it back into its holster and stare at Joker.  
"Got it, find Freeze at Gotham City Refrigeration and take the ice bombs." I say and check my magazine for ammunition.  
"Did I stutter?" He grumbles.  
"Kinda." He looks at me with rage, I laugh a bit and then walk to the window behind him to open it. I undo the latch and make a wide enough opening to jump.  
"You're just gonna jump? Not very professional, I mean I thought we were having a good time together. I'm hurt." He puts his hand to his forehead and acts sad.  
"I won't get hurt, don't worry yourself." I smirk he gets a twisted face.  
"Me worry over you? That'll be the day." As he acts better than me I jump from the window. It's not really a high jump, maybe two stories high, but I've jumped off larger.  
  
I land on my feet and then stand, my bones won't crack, they never do. I continue on by walking out of the parking lot and to the street. I've heard of this place before, I went to a building somewhat near it for a target back in the summer. The streets are very vacant.. I should probably take off my garb or those masked guys will come after me.  
  
I remove my mask and goggles and stuff them into my pockets. I continue walking, it's not too far by, actually is on this island. I turn a corner. Damn, I should really get my music player... Ugh, should've brought it. I scold myself for my ignorance. I shove my hands into my pockets and whistle a tune.. Paul McCartney to be exact. I'm only a few blocks away when I hear footsteps behind me. They don't sound hurried, I tune into them and hear their breath. It's male, 5'11, has a limp, and is carrying something metal. If I try to look at him he may attack, I should keep walking until I find a good place to advance. I turn another corner, I'm getting closer and closer to Mr. Freeze, but I need to ditch this guy. I stop and wait in the cold night air, waiting for him to do something. I can hear his grip tighten on the metal, it's thick, a crowbar maybe? His breathing becomes rapid, he's crazed. I turn around to face him. He has brown hair and crazy blue eyes, his crowbar has blood caked to it like his jacket.  
"What are you doing?" I ask him annoyed, he gives me no reply. I slowly reach down to get a throwing knife, but stop when I hear a noise that sounds like me when I tumble around a room. A black figure appears out of no where and tackles the man from above. I see that he has hints of blue in his costume, Nightwing. I turn around and run as fast as I can, which is pretty fast. I can't let him know what I look like, I need to get to my destination fast. I turn one final corner and get to the refrigeration place.  
  
It looks like an apartment building with dark bricks and windows, but the two shutter doors give it a different look. This doesn't look like where he would hide out, shouldn't there be like ice everywhere and stuff like that? As my questions swirl in my head, I hear some footsteps running towards me. I quickly run to open the door to turn the knob, it's jammed. The footsteps get louder and louder, I have to think quickly. I sprint to one of the shutters and try to pull it up, it doesn't work. I sigh and then go to the next one. I rip it off the ground and enter whatever is inside just as I hear whoever was chasing me, caught up. It was probably Nightwing trying to see if I was okay. I turn around to see where I have landed myself at.  
  
It looks to be an oversized garage, I assume they would have vans with their logo on it to send out whatever products they had. The only thing wrong with it was their was a giant, freaking hole in the floor that had ice peaking from it. I walk closer to it and lean over to look inside it, it appears to lead to a tunnel. Man, this might be the scariest thing I have ever done. I mean I can't melt myself if I'm frozen, I'll just stay like that until the end of time. I exhale deeply, put my mask and goggles on and then hop down into the pit. I land lightly on my feet and crouch to walk around quietly. I slowly creep down the tunnel, the curves and turns make it feel like it won't end. I get to a crossroads.. Or crosstunnels if you'd like. I stay silent for a moment to listen for noise. Nothing. I choose the tunnel to my right and keep going. As I go deeper and deeper into the catacomb of ice, I realize at how tall the tunnels are. This mister freeze guy better not be like a goliath in a metal suit. I just assumed he was like Killer Frost.. Maybe he's like Captain Cold... Damn, too many cold hearted people out there. Hahaha.  
  
I reach a large room with equipment used by a wide range of scientists, engineers, and other professions of cryogenics and biology. He may have the bombs in here. I silently walk into the room and look for them, hopefully, they'll be in a box. Only paper work and frost sadly. There's a tunnel leading out ahead of me, I choose it and keep on. The tunnel looks to have bricks underneath it's icy surface.. Could I be in the sewers? It's more of a hallway than a tunnel considering its size. I enter into what appears to be storage room with shelves made of ice. There's boxes full of different parts and pieces, odds and ends. The shelves have what seems to be different parts of armor and some helmets with glass to provide vision. I see a box on top of more boxes filled with the ice bombs.  
Nice!  
I walk to it and pick the box up, I notice some creases in the walls. I set the box back down somewhere on the floor and move the tower of boxes to the side. I push on the door shaped ice and it slides forward to reveal a small staircase to a room for of statues and statuettes. I look behind me and see nothing but ice and snow. As I walk into the crystalized room I notice that the statues are all of the same woman... How familiar she is.. Have I.. Seen her before?  
  
My heart sinks, this is extremely sadden to look at. Is this his wife? Did he freeze her accidentally? Ugh, this isn't what I signed up for. I walk on the path that has a couple of curves to it, but I reach the end where I meet a large cylinder that looks to be metal, and glass with ice fogging it over.  
I think there's someone in it, is it her? I reach up to the glass to wipe it so I can get a better view, but I hear something behind me. I quickly turn around and am meet with a man in a metal suit.  
"Hey, Freeze.. Let's not make any bad de-" As quick as a blink of the eye, he has my feet frozen and knees with the rest of legs soon to be.  
"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COME HERE! NOW DIE A COLD DEATH!"  
My thighs get iced over as well.  
"Wait! Can't we make some sort of agreement?!" I panic and joke at him.  
  
I don't wanna die like some idiot from Penguin's gang! I have a friend and a boyfriend! I have two people that need me!! That's more than I've ever had!  
"No! Please! You must want something that I can give you!" I plead with him, the ice it to my ribs now.  
"THE ONLY THINK I WANT IN THIS CRUEL WORLD IS MY NORA!"  
  
Nora.. Damn that's familiar...  
  
"Her?!" I point back to to cryo-chamber behind me.  
"I can fix her! Make her good as new!" I yell out lies as my chest freezes over.  
"YOU LIE!"  
"No really!! I have... A serum that can cure anything!! It did wonders for me!"  
  
He stops the freezing as soon as it reach my neck.  
"..and how can I believe you?" His voice calms, it sounds metallic and distorted. Possibly by the suit.  
"Break me out of this ice and I can show you!"  
"Hm..." He thinks it over slowly, his eyebrows furrow in anger and thought."  
"Only this once, if your lying I will have you as a chandelier." He grumbles and walks forward and rams his freeze gun into the ice, breaking it into little shards. I fall onto my knees and regain myself quickly. I stand up and look at him for a bit then push up my jacket sleeve. I reach for a throwing knife. Freeze aims his gun at me for safety. I lower my arm a little so he can see it fully and drag the blade deeply down my arm. I rip the blade out and wipe the blood off on my already healed arm then stick it into the sheath. I take off my mask and lick the blood off my arm to give him a better view.  
"See its healed. That could be Nora.. If.. You know.. let me take your ice bombs.." I smile innocently.  
"My bombs for my wife's life? You mean your life versus hers." he declares.  
"I guess if that's how you want to play it.." I shrug and pull down my sleeve.  
"Where is this serum?" He questions me, his red goggles stare at me.  
"It's not with me now, but I can come back with it tomorrow."  
"No! You will return with it tonight!" He demands. I sigh at him.  
".....Finnnnneeeee...." I drag it out in annoyance and slump. He makes an angry face at me because of it.  
"Hurry! Or I'll get it myself!" He pesters me and takes my arm. He drags me out of Nora's room and through the halls and various tunnels until we reach the hole in which I jumped into.  
"Hurry!" His metallic voices booms.  
"I cannot wait any longer."  
I am about to climb out of the hole before his metal glove reaches my arm again, I like back at him. He has that same angry look with his furrowed brows... Maybe it's not anger, just squinting possibly. At me?  
"What now?" I rip my arm away and huff at him.  
"Hmm.. Nothing, leave."  
"...Thank you.." I mutter and quickly hop out of the hole.  
I walk towards the shutters and lift it up so I can get out. I shut it back and stand in the cold night air. Autumn's coming and soon winter. I look around to make sure nobody's watching me, I hear no heartbeats in the area. I put my mask back on and pull my hood up. I stuff my hands into my pockets and start to walk.  
  
I dread going to the location of my serum, it's in someone's attic. They don't know it of course, but that's not what I'm afraid of. I don't want to relive my days of the academy, I have my pictures and files in the metal box at my apartment, but not for my past uniforms and badges. The house in the outskirts of town, it's not a mansion.. At least I wouldn't consider it one, maybe a manor or something like that. It's has dark bricks and is wider than it is tall. I'll need a ride and look at my luck a red Kawasaki. I walk to the man who is smoking underneath a light pole.  
"Hey, got a smoke?" I ask him and he looks at me weirdly.  
"Sure, what are you some new hero trying to get famous?" He asks me as he pulls out the carton of Marlboro. I take one and remove my mask to put into my mouth.  
"More of a villain really, light?" He does a small laugh and pulls out his lighter. He lights it in I inhale then exhale.  
"Villain? What you're like sixteen? I bet you've never even been in a fight before." He starts laughing and I join in then take the cigarette out of my mouth and punch him with it.  
"Agh, what the fuc-" I take the hunting knife from my belt and jam it into his throat. He drops to the ground. I look at the starter of the bike and see the key. I take the black helmet off of one of the handle bars and put it on after taking down my hood. I breath in some air and then push it out.  
This will be fun.  
  
The air beats against my face in a delightful rush.  
"WHOOOH!" I yell and speed up. Some street walkers look at me.  
Wow, this is fun.  
I've driven one of these before in Japan, but I had to drive slow in those busy streets.  
  
I head into the outskirts of town, it's near Wayne Manor actually, hopefully I won't see any of Dick's family on my way. The black road is illuminated by my headlights, I'm almost to the house. I pass the large driveway to the Wayne's, I keep going on until I reach the end of the road and the beginning of the driveway. A large metal gate with black bricked walls indicate that I'm here. I stop and put out the kickstand, I turn the key and kill the engine.. Ha.  
I smile to myself and get off the Kawasaki. As I walk to the bricked wall next to some thick greenery and trees, I take off my helmet. I toss it to the ground and then climb over it. I land and roll, then stand.  
The driveway is just loose dirt, perfect for tracks. I take off my boots and then step onto the grass. With my boots in hand, I start to walk.  
"I like it, I'm not gonna crack. I miss you, I'm not gonna crack. I love you, I'm not gonna crack. I killed you, I'm not gonna crack." I sing Nirvana silently to myself as I walk down this long dirt road. I'm not close, but I'm in no hurry.  
Nobody lives here, just one person. They never know I'm here of course. I come here occasionally, to ponder over my decisions that I had made. If they were the right ones, if they were wrong... I sigh and begin to sprint.  
I should hurry up, if I don't get those bombs Joker will have a cow.. Or clown.  
HAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
I laugh at my horrible joke as I finally reach the house. It's black bricks look gloomy in the night, the moon being the only source of light beside something from inside the home. I drop my boots to the ground and keep running towards the house. A few feet away from the home I jump and climb the bricks like an animal. A cat trying to escape a dog. Using my finger nails that act as claws, I climb the three stories and get to the roof. I quietly pad against the dark shingles to the window of the attic. The roof extends into an extra triangle so you could reach the roof by the attic.  
  
I open the window and step onto a large chest. I drop down onto it lightly and then hop down from the room. I look around to find a red suitcase, I put my uniforms in there. There's a leather satchel on top of it, I walk to it. I look at it for a little bit.  
  
This is what made me what I am today, this is what gave me another life. I despise it for that.  
  
I open it up and take out one syringe, I study it. The green liquid is florescent in the slender tube. I must make my escape. Quickly, I wrap it back up and than hop onto the chest. I exit the attic and close the small window behind me. I run a top the small mansion and then jump off of it, careful to keep the syringe intact. I land and roll, I bounce back up and run to my boots. I jam my feet into them and than take off on the grass. The driveway is long, but I manage to make it back to the gate. As soon as I reach it, I place one foot on the ground as I run and jump over the black bricks. I land on my feet, not rolling this time and then hop onto the bike. I remove my mask and jam it into one of my pockets. I put the syringe between my teeth and bite down lightly. I crank the Kawasaki up and pick the kickstand. I put it in gear and I accelerate, turning it around quickly in the mix. I speed down back the way I came, it's quicker to get back to the city this time. I don't know why I didn't kill Freeze, I mean his suit looked penetrable... Was it pity or mercy I had for him over his wife? Am I going soft? No, I eat nails for breakfast and bullets for dinner, I'm not going soft. Not now.  
  
This thing goes fast, I'm almost there. What will I tell Frosty?  
'Hey, here's the stuff, but it won't work on her.'  
'Hey, so guess what? It's not gonna work.'  
'Your wife is dead ice cube dude, get over it.'  
I laugh at the last one- oh hey, I'm here.  
  
I gradually break and stop, I put out the kickstand. I turn the engine off and hop off. With the syringe in my mouth I walk one of the shutter doors and pull it up, I creep under it and into Mr. Freeze's home. I close it back and walk towards the hole. Careful not to bite down the syringe, I hop down into the cold hole. As I make my way down to Frosty's little home, I try to come up with some sort of excuse... Why am I?  
Why am I not killing this man?  
This man has killed plenty, yet I feel sorry for him? My feelings make no sense at all, sometimes I wish I still didn't have them.  
  
I take the syringe from my mouth and enter into the large work room, he's turning some computers and screens on. I walk over to him as he stands, he is tall, slender, not like a robot Bane.  
"Give it to me!" His robotic voice blares.  
"I... can't." I say calmly.  
His eyebrows scrunch down in anger, he picks up his freeze gun. I put my hands up in defense.  
"I GAVE YOU A CHANCE BOY! YOU WILL LOOK GOOD HANGING ABOVE HER!"  
"IT WON'T JUST HEAL HER IT WILL MAKE HER INFERTILE!" I scream at him, putting the syringe down so I do not break it.  
"...What?" He lowers the gun slightly.  
"She won't be able to get pregnant, she'll stop aging, get strength, jump a little higher, run a little faster, and on top of that she'll get turned on by death." The last part I blush even though I didn't care I said it.  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?" His voice is a bit shaky, as if he was to cry. Poor guy.  
"There might be a way to you know remove the healing capability only and use that on her, but there's another catch."  
He's silent.  
"It only works on certain people." I lie to him, it only works on me and me only.  
"AGH!" He slams his fist onto the table he was sitting at, he makes a dent to the metal table as big as a baseball.  
"We should just get the one out of the chemical and see if it will work with her." I say. He sighs deeply then walks over to a wall safe, he spins the dial and it opens. He pulls out a vial of blood and then walks to a table with a microscope and more equipment of that manner.  
"We'll use her blood and see if it will work on it before we inject her with it." He says. I pick up the syringe up and walk to him then place it on the table. He takes some clear slides out from a box and gently drops the venom onto it. He places a slide on top of that one and then slides it underneath the microscope. He is quiet for a while.  
"Interesting..." He mutters.  
"What?" I ask him.  
"This is inside of you?"  
"Yeah.. Something wrong?"  
I huff and cross my arms when I get no answer.   
"I'm going to need a sample of your blood." He finally looks up and says.  
"Wha- Why?!" I exclaim.  
  
If anyone gets my blood, they'll find a way to defeat me in battle and finally kill me. I can't let that happen, I'm defiantly gonna have to kill this guy now. I can't believe I even gave him the venom.  
  
"I need to make sure your blood is compatible with Nora's." He states.  
  
What if he sells it to someone, what if they figure out a way to kill me? What if they make more venom? It's not going to work on Nora anyway!  
"No, I won't let you have anything else. I'm taking a huge risk by giving you this poison that I've been cursed with! I can't let you have my blood. I need it anyway.." I mutter quietly, I need a lot a blood to keep me going as well as food and sleep.  
  
He is quiet.. Too quiet, he's thinking. Shouldn't he be protesting against me? He knows something I don't.  
  
"What are you thinking Freeze?" I ask him, I put my hand on my hunting knife. He sighs and then leans over with his head hanging.  
"Nothing, leave me... Before I regret something."  
"Look, I'm sure that the serum will work, just keep sorting through it all." I feel guilt envelope inside me. He sighs and then looks back into the microscope- suddenly, my work phone rings.  
  
*DING*  
  
I reach into a pocket and answer the unknown number.  
"Cop-"  
"HARLEY LEFT ME!" A voice screams at me, I'm sure Blue can hear him.  
"I'm sure she'll be back in a little-"  
"SHE LEFT A NOT YOU DUMB GINGER! SHE'S WITH THAT PLANT BITCH IVY!!"  
"Language! How do you even know!?" I yell at the clown.  
"SHE LEFT A NOTE! GET HER NOW!"  
"Why?!"  
"WHY?! BECAUSE I SAID SO!" The phone clicks off and I'm left mad, my head feels hot and... and...  
"AGH!" I flip over a table with some glass beakers. I walk after it and kick it somewhere, I look back at that stupid widower. He's looking at me through that glass fish bowl.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I scream at him loudly, the icicles hanging from the ceiling rattle.  
"You sound just like him when you yell. Calm down, and take a sit." He takes a spinning stool from underneath the table he sits at and rolls it out for me. I jerk it from his hands and sit down.  
"Shouldn't I leave before you regret something." I cross my arms, he smiles lightly.  
"You need to calm down for a moment."  
"Shouldn't you be focussing on the venom?" My anger boils lightly.  
"I've tried to find a cure for her for twenty years, I can wait just a bit longer." He says to me, I frown at him.. But then.. That's sad.  
"That's sad." I state obviously at him, my hair cools and I don't feel that angry anymore. It's silent for a little while until he speaks up.  
"My wife used to dance, she sung sometimes and when she did it was like an angel whispering in your ears." He says, I'm quiet for minutes. He sighs happily and takes something from a pocket of his. He places it in front of me, it's a picture of him and his wife at what looks to be a ski lodge. I take the picture slowly and bring it closer to my face. His skin isn't silvery-blue, it's pale, and his face doesn't look sad, it's happy.  
  
"You love your wife?" I ask him and he looks down slightly. I hand the photo back to him, he takes it back from me and I roll up my sleeve.  
"This is going against everything I've been taught." I say to him, he smiles happily at me and gets up from his seat.  
"I don't know why you're so happy, the only thing I'm saving you is time." He is opening a drawer and getting a a needle, a small glass tube for the blood, and the tube for passage from my arm to the bottle.  
"This isn't for Nora.." He mutters underneath his breath as he rubs my arm with an alcohol pad.  
"What?" I ask, but he pricks my arm with needle and the blood flows to the sample container. I sigh as it fills up, he removes the needle from my arm and moves away from my field of vision to do something with my blood. I roll my sleeve back down and stand up, I look back at Mr. Freeze. He's doing something with my blood.  
"See you later Freeze." I say to him and turn around.  
"I'll be back tomorrow." I say walking to the tunnel.  
"Goodbye." He calls from the lab as I make my way down the tunnel and to the exit. I climb out of the hole and walk to the shutter door. I lift it up and exit his hideout then close it back.  
  
Man, Joker is gonna be so pissy when I get to him. It's not my fault Harley likes Ivy instead of him. He must suspect I help Harley leave, but she could leave by herself with no help at all. Agh, he's probably not that pissed off.  
  
  
  
A chair is thrown out of the observation room with a scream that follows it.  
Yep, he's pissed.  
I begin to walk his room, but he yells at me instead.  
"YOU STAY RIGHT THERE!" He screeches at me from the broken window. I stop and look at him, I do a small salute at him. He pushes his door open angrily and stomps down the stairs. I cross my arms and shift my weight, he comes marching my way in a fit of rage.  
"DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARLEY?! DID GREEN THUMB AND YOU MAKE A DEAL WITH OUT ME?! DID YOU!?" He yells and shoves at me.  
"I didn't do shit." I say to him and cross my arms back. He growls at this.  
"NOTHING?! WELL, HARLEY LEFT A LITTLE THANK YOU NOTE FOR YOU!" He rips a piece of paper from his pocket and opens it up. He shows it to me briefly, but I can read it all:  
  
Thanks Ladyboy!  
Send you a postcard!  
Love,  
Harley Quinn  
  
There's a red lipstick kiss by her name. He crumbles it up hits me with it.  
"Ladyboy could be anyone." I say to him, raising a hand from my crossed arms. He hits me on my mask, I'm rocketed backwards by his unexpected power. What?.. No!  
Anger fills me up once more again tonight and I rip my mask off, exposing my mouth which has some smeared blood over my lips.  
"Who cares if she left you! She didn't love your sadistic ass anyway!" My hair lights up in rage. When I was on the ground he had produced a gun from somewhere and was aiming it at me. I get up and grit my teeth together. I try to wipe the blood off, but end up smearing it over my face.  
AGH, he's making some stupid face at me. What the hell is he doing... is he... .. confused? At least his face is, that's.. Out of character for him.. Is he worried? What word am I looking for?..  
"WHAT! STOP MAKING THAT STUPID FACE!" His confused look melts and he smacks me with the gun. I grab my cheek, it hurts... What? My anger fades away as I realize the pain I have.. It hurts.. Damn!  
"Agh..." I mumble as I hold my cheek.  
"Go." He says to me, his face kinda darkened.  
"Go? You ask me to come here now your telling me to leave?! Make up your mind!" I yell at him my hair trying to ignite it's self again.  
"I said go!" He grabs my jacket and pushes me through the doors I came in through. He throws me backwards unto the ground, as I get up he leaves me. I begin to dust my self off when he comes back and tosses my mask at me, I almost don't catch it.  
  
Who the hell is this guy? I can't hear his heartbeat or breathing, he can hurt me and when he does it hurts like hell. He gets out of character sometimes around me and doesn't act like a psycho manic. Shouldn't he be crazy all the time, I mean he killed one of his own men to test out a bomb that was self explanatory to what it did. Who is he? Or who was he? Am I losing the power the venom has given me? Or can some people harm me no matter what?  
  
I hold onto my cheek which is throbbing. Why? Just why? This dumbfounds me. How can he hurt me? Can anyone else do this? Should I inject myself with more of Hiroshi's serum? Will I regret it? Will I still be myself? I have more questions than answers right now. Will I get the answers? Will this heal? I should get back home and maybe tomorrow everything will be okay. Maybe..  
  
  
  
I exit the bathroom with black boxer-briefs on, Moni texted me and asked where I had got the ring from. I told her I just found it on the ground. She seems to accept that answer like before. My cut cheek is know swollen and hurts like hell still. My teeth are hurting as well. I sigh at this walk to my nightstand, I pull out Mother's music box. I need to calm down and rest. I crank the box and then let go of the crank. I listen to its calming music and my eyes get heavy. I yawn and lay back on the bed with the music box in my hand. I'm asleep before I know it.


End file.
